Bloody Girl
by Wonderkat
Summary: "Tu naîtras et mourras éternellement jusqu'à ce qu' un immortel qui tient à toi te tue ou qu'on te libère". Condamnée à ce sort depuis longtemps, Bella se rend à Forks dans l'espoir de le briser.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Girl**

**- Prologue-**

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Il pleut encore, je n'avais encore jamais vu un endroit aussi pluvieux. Même l'Irlande (dernière destination) ne l'était pas autant. Forks, une petite ville que je considère plus tel un village, entourée d'épaisses forêts à perte de vue. Je m'étais installée il y a deux jours, espérant trouver ici ce que je cherche si ardemment depuis maintenant plus de vingt siècles. Mon unique but: mourir enfin. Tout avait commencé très longtemps avant que les hommes soient si nombreux; j'ai commis une faute des plus graves: **tuer un Immortel**. J'ai alors été condamnée à naître et mourir éternellement jusqu'à ce qu'on me tue ou qu'**_ils_** me libèrent.

**Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde. Après avoir posté ma fiction "New-twilight", je l'ai supprimée. Pour ceux qui avaient apprécié, je me dois de m'expliquer sur cet arrêt. Quand on a toujours le même message ou quand on n'en a pas un seul, ça ne vous donne pas envie de continuer. Je pense ne pas être la seule à être de cet avis. Aussi pitié pour tous ceux qui tentent de vous faire plaisir avec des fictions, laissez des commentaires. Je reviens donc avec une toute nouvelle histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira (je n'avais vraiment plus le cœur à faire la suite). Ah je ne sais pas encore si je ferai l'histoire à la première personne, j'ai jamais essayé. Bizous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Déprimant, pluvieux et mou sont des mots qui collent superbement bien à Forks. Non mais sans plaisanter, il n'y a pas une seule boutique de vêtements décente. Quand même, comment les gens pouvaient vivre dans un coin aussi paumé? Ah j'oubliais de me présenter. Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai plus de 2000 ans et en fait 17; vous me direz pas mal pour une vieille ou tu te fous de moi. Eh bien non, en réalité je suis une ancienne apprentie magicienne qui est devenue immortelle. Je suis pas une immortelle dans le sens je ne vieille plus, pas du tout le truc est que je reviens automatiquement à la vie.

Bon je m'explique. Il est possible pour des esprits de se loger dans un nouveau corps et de refaire une vie. Les humains nomment ce phénomène la réincarnation, toutefois l'esprit réincarné oublie entièrement ou partiellement son ancienne vie. Moi, j'enchaine mes existences et ne bénéficie pas du principe de l'oubli. Si certains déclareraient "c'est trop cool", je m'empresserai de les étrangler. Quand ça fait aussi longtemps que moi que vous existez, c'est loin d'être amusant.

Donc je disais que je n'aimais pas ma nouvelle ville, alors vous me demanderez "pourquoi tu t'y installes alors?". La réponse est facile, c'est que certaines créatures préfèrent ce genre d'endroit comme les vampires. Pour ne plus me réincarner, je dois être tué par un immortel. Ça c'est pas compliqué sauf qu'il doit m'apprécier et là c'est une autre paire de manche. Théoriquement lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on ne le tue pas, voilà la difficulté. Parce qu'entre nous chercher une personne prête à nous descendre sans raison, c'est bien trop simple.

Grâce à mes pouvoirs (eh oui j'en ai), j'ai localisé sept vampires dans le coin et ils y seraient depuis un moment. Ce détail m'avait poussé à m'établir ici, j'ai sept aides susceptibles d'accomplir mon souhait. Alors afin de ne pas me faire repérer par les habitants, je m'étais inscrite au lycée, achetait une maison et une voiture. Comme je n'avais pas de papiers, je m'étais rendue à Seattle auprès d'un Jenks qui en procurait.

Trois jours plus tard, il me les avait remis et je l'avais bien payé avec l'argent que j'accumulais par mes vies. Ma nouvelle maison était assez banale vue de l'extérieur et ressemblait aux autres; le rez-de-chaussée comprenait le salon, la cuisine et mon coin piano tandis qu'à l'étage il y avait ma chambre, ma salle de bain et mon dressing (je n'aurais pas pu tout mettre dans une commode). Ayant envie de voir à quoi ressemblaient les vampires, je suivis leurs odeurs sucrées à travers la forêt et dut interroger plusieurs fois les oiseaux.

Un de mes talents était de communiquer avec les volatiles, ils faisaient tout ce que je voulais. Un couple de rouge-gorge donna l'information en me montrant le chemin. Lorsque nous fumes proches, ils s'éloignèrent trop effrayés. Je me dissimulais visuellement ainsi que mon odeur pour ne pas les interpeller et augmentais mes sens. Je vis six vampires installés dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision et plaisanter entre eux. Ils avaient la même peau blanchâtre, les mêmes cernes violacés et les mêmes yeux d'or.

_**Vampires végétariens**_, pensai-je aussitôt, _** je pourrais plus facilement les approcher. Mais il faut être prudente pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions dès le début. Je dois leur montrer que je ne leur veux rien de mal.**_

L'une des filles avec ses cheveux noirs qui pointaient dans tous les sens se leva et s'approcha de mon perchoir. Je me mis à paniquer surtout quand elle fixa l'endroit exact où je me trouvais.

- Pourquoi tu ne descends pas? Tu serais mieux à l'intérieur.

Le vampire semblable à grizzli sorti d'hibernation l'avait rejoint, en l'entendant parler.

- Tu parles à un arbre, Alice? Hum je devrais essayer.

- Allez, on va pas te manger.

Ignorant comment elle avait su, je m'enfuis en courant malgré leur surprise à tout deux.

(POV Alice)

Aujourd'hui était un jour pluvieux comme les autres. Nous étions réunis dans le salon en face de la télévision. Tous sauf Edward en fait. Mon frère avait tendance à se replier sur lui-même et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Soit pour écouter de la musique soit pour broyer du noir. Il grogna en entendant mes pensées et je me contentais de répliquer mentalement. **Si ça te plait pas, sors de ma tête.**

Les autres ne commentèrent pas et continuèrent à parler. Ma famille et moi étions des vampires, Jasper, Edward et moi possédions également des dons. Jasper ressentais les émotions, Edward lisait les pensées et je voyais les décisions futures des gens. Soudain, je vis quelqu'un sans visage nous observer dans un arbre proche de la maison. Curieusement je ne me sentais pas inquiète, cet inconnu ne faisait que regarder comme s'il était intrigué.

Doucement, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Je disais de la voix la plus aimable:

- Pourquoi tu ne descends pas? Tu serais mieux à l'intérieur.

J'eus une autre vision, la personne semblait hésiter à venir. Seulement Emmett, mon crétin de frère, vint et beugla:

- Tu parles à un arbre, Alice? Hum je devrais essayer.

J'ajoutais rapidement:

- Allez, on va pas te manger.

Elle dut avoir peur car on sentit quelqu'un partir en courant. Je me retournais vers mon frangin et siffla:

- Génial! Tu l'as fait fuir!

Tout le monde hormis Eddie vint et me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- On nous a observés, j'ai voulu qu'elle se montre mais Emmett la fait fuir.

- Pourquoi, exigea Rosalie, tu voulais que cet inconnu se montre?

- Il n'a aucune mauvaise intention contre nous, c'est juste de la curiosité. Parle-moi mieux, je ne suis pas un chien.

Vexée, Rose gagna sa chambre suivie de près par son compagnon. Furax, je ressentis des ondes de calme m'envahir. Je regardais mon Jazzy et lui souris en guise de remerciement.

**Note de l'auteur: Avant toute chose, un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma nouvelle fic. Je vous rassure les coms ne sont pas une obligation mais juste pour connaître votre opinion. Alors concernant l'histoire, que va-t-il se passer durant la rencontre officielle au lycée? Des idées? Bizous et merci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

(POV Bella)

Je me réveillais, détendue. La fenêtre me laissa voir un ciel grisonnant couvert de lourds nuages. Je soupirais face au temps qu'il faisait; c'est en me préparant que me revint l'incident de la veille. Préférant ne pas me prendre la tête avec cela, je m'habillais rapidement avec des vêtements de couleurs sombres afin de me fondre au mieux de la masse. Voyant mon reflet, j'utilisais un sort pour lisser mes cheveux blancs et soupirais à nouveau. Je pressentais d'avance les moqueries des futurs camarades au sujet de ces derniers. Bien que ça ne me dérange pas, je savais qu'ils allaient m'agacer au plus haut point. Il était hors de question que je teigne mes cheveux pour rentrer dans le moule.

Sans m'y attarder davantage, je pris mon petit-déjeuner et montai dans ma voiture (**désolée je ne suis pas voiture**). Trouver le lycée fut un jeu d'enfant de même qu'avoir une place. En regardant l'heure, je vis que j'étais en avance de 20 minutes. Je partis au secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et voir le directeur. Le fait qu'il y ait le peu de monde dans les couloirs me soulagea et c'était avec une expression calme que je pénétrais dans le secrétariat.

- Bonjour, disais-je, je suis Bella Swan. Je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

La secrétaire à la chevelure rouge feu leva les yeux vers moi et me donna le nécessaire en me grommelant le fait que je devais lui rendre ma fiche de présence en fin de journée.

- En revoir.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, occupée à essayer de dompter sa crinière. Le directeur fut bien plus de bonne humeur, il m'assure qu'il avait averti les enseignements sur ma différence et qu'au moindre souci je pourrais le voir. Ravie de constater qu'il y avait des gens aimables, je patientais devant la porte de mon premier cours. Maths. L'horreur.

Un groupe d'élèves déboula bruyamment dans les couloirs et je me bénis d'avoir pensé à affaiblir mes sens. Je me serais tuée les tympans. Un trio attira mon attention car la plupart s'écartait en les voyants.

Une petite brune à gauche ayant une masse de cheveux qui l'agrandissaient, une rousse à droite maquillée comme un pot de peinture et au milieu une fausse blonde platine qui semblait refaite. La blonde me jugea du regard et déclara:

- Hé tout le monde! On a une vieille parmi nous!

Ses suivantes ricanèrent comme des guenons; voyant que je ne ripostais pas, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- T'es muette?

- Non, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre à un trio d'idiotes qui se prennent pour des canons trop parfaites. Vous n'êtes que des petites-connes-imbues-de-leur-personne-et-se-la-pètent-.

Barbie vira au rouge écrevisse et tenta de me gifler sauf que je saisis son poignet afin de la stopper. Le prof de maths arriva peu après et nous ouvrit. Petit, chauve et gros, il me fit penser à un cochon. Quoique niveau caractère il était comparable à un bouledogue. Il m'ordonna de me présenter, ce que je fis brièvement puis gagnai une place vacante. Ce fut les deux heures les plus ennuyeuses que je connus; écouter ce type aboyer son cours fut lassant.

Avec un soulagement général, la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde s'empressa de sortir et d'aller au cours suivant. Le reste se déroula tranquillement; une gentille fille nommée Angela me proposa de manger en sa compagnie. J'acceptais puisque je tenais à paraître normale. Sa table comptait quatre garçons et une fille. Elle me présenta:

- Voici Bella. Bella, je te présente Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben et Jessica.

- Bonjour, me contentais-je à dire.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se mirent à parler. Jessica, très bavarde, me bombarda de questions.

- Tu vis où? Tu viens d'où? Et tes parents? Et tes cheveux?

Elle dut reprendre son souffle avec sa tirade. Réticente, je répondis quand même.

- Je viens d'Irlande où j'étais en vacances cet été. Je suis née à Londres, mes parents étant morts j'ai été en orphelinat. A mes 16 ans, j'ai eu le droit de partir. Pour mes cheveux, c'est génétique. Mon arrière-grand-mère les avait également.

Angela s'excusa pour la curiosité de son amie. Mais l'autre n'était pas du tout désolée puisqu'elle voulut savoir comment mes parents étaient morts. Ne pouvant pas dire la vérité, je la nuançais.

(POV Edward)

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée, tous les élèves étaient excités de se revoir, de parler de leurs vacances alors que la plupart les avait passés ensemble. Leur principal sujet de discussion fut l'arrivée en ville d'une nouvelle venue nommée Bella Swan. Bien que personne ne l'ait encore vue, tous les garçons se l'imaginaient et se voyaient en couple avec.

Une fois encore, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à entendre les pensées des gens. Pour ma famille, c'était différent car ils étaient habitués. S'il n'était pas nécessaire de venir, je resterai volontiers chez moi. Les cours de la matinée passèrent rapidement ce qui me soulagea au plus haut point. Après avoir pris notre plateau chargé de nourriture -que nous ne mangerons pas-, nous nous installâmes à une table isolée afin d'être tranquille.

Tout le monde, contrairement à l'accoutumée, ne s'intéressa à nous ce qui surprit Rosalie. Alice, l'ayant senti, expliqua:

- La nouvelle arrive. Avec Angela Weber.

En effet, une minute plus tard Angela entra dans la cafeteria en compagnie d'un nouveau visage. Entendant la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, je me retournais pour comprendre la raison. Je restais un moment sous le choc.

Une fille avec une peau blanche, de fines lèvres. Des yeux bleus océan magnifiques et des cheveux blancs comme sa peau. C'était cela qui les intriguait. Les filles étaient vertes de jalousie face à une telle beauté, Rose dut admettre à contre-coeur qu'elle était jolie. Jolie me parut insuffisant pour la qualifier, la couleur étrange de sa chevelure lui donnait un côté surnaturel, magique et unique. Elle s'assit avec son guide et ses amis qui évidement étaient rongés de curiosité.

Jessica la bombarda de questions dont une qui me sembla particulièrement déplacée.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents?

Un éclat de tristesse apparut, Jasper le sentit et s'en plaignit.

- Qu'elle se reprenne, c'est insupportable!

Je ne lui accordai pas beaucoup d'attention et écoutai la réponse.

- La nuit était tombée, j'étais endormie. Un cri m'a réveillée, je me suis précipitée en bas. J'ai vu mon père, ma mère et mes deux cousines de cinq ans, des jumelles. Ils avaient été égorgés comme si c'était des animaux. Le responsable ne m'avait pas vu ni entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu?

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler davantage.

Elle se leva et sortit. Mon frère en fut soulagé parce qu'au long de son récit, son chagrin s'était amplifié.

**Note de l'auteur: Héhé alors qu'en pensez-vous? Le meilleur reste à venir. Merci pour ceux qui lisent ma p'tite fiction. Biz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

(POV Bella)

Elle m'avait mise en pétard, je lui aurais probablement jeté un sort s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de témoins. Frustrée, j'étais sortie de la cafétéria et vagabondait dans les couloirs. Je l'évitais durant le reste de la journée sinon j'étais persuadée que je la tuerais; la chance fut avec moi -ou elle selon le point de vue-. Mais au dernier cours -celui de biologie-, il y avait un des vampires et que l'unique place fut à côté de lui.

_**OK**_, pensai-je, _**je suis maudite. Ça va être génial!**_

Je cachais mon mécontentement et m'installais sans lui prêter attention comme il allait le faire. Ah vous vous demandez comment je le sais. Un autre de mes talents était de visualiser les auras; une aura est une sorte de lumière qui reflète une émotion. En fonction de la couleur, je savais à quoi les gens songeaient.

Plus je voyais l'aura, plus j'étais capable d'en connaître l'origine. Bref, mon cher voisin était apparemment agacé d'avoir pour camarade la nouvelle dont tout le monde parlait. Tout de même, je fis preuve de politesse en lui disant bonjour auquel il ne répondit pas. Je commençais à m'énerver quand je sentis son aura changer. Elle était devenue grise foncée, signe de souffrance. Puis je compris. Bien que je me réincarne, je ressemblais aux humains traditionnels. Donc je lui donnais soif, mon odeur le gênait.

Ne voulant pas qu'il craque ou me sentant coupable, j'exhortais son esprit à lutter et lui envoyais des ondes de calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à le détendre. J'eus le malheur de sourire car il fronça les sourcils, un sentiment de suspicion grandit et il me fixa bizarrement.

- Un souci, demandai-je?

- Non, pas pour l'instant.

- Tant mieux.

(POV Edward)

A la seconde où elle entra dans la salle, je crus que j'allais l'attaquer. Son odeur de rose, muguet et fraise me rendait complètement fou; jamais je n'avais humé une odeur aussi sublime. Je me retins de gémir quand je remarquais que l'unique place vacante était à côté de la mienne. Mon expression ne parut pas la déranger puisqu'elle ne s'attarda pas sur moi, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Le temps semblait trainé comme pour me narguer. Je m'inventais diverses raisons de m'empêcher de laisser ma soif mais ma résistance faiblissait au fur et à mesure. Soudain, j'entendis une petite voix dans ma tête qui m'encourageait à tenir et ressentais un étrange sentiment de confiance. Je tournais la tête vers la nouvelle qui souriait.

Je m'interrogeai sur son sourire. Au début, elle m'avait paru tendue alors pourquoi était-elle contente? Est-ce que ce serait elle qui m'aidait d'une façon ou une autre? Elle dut remarquer que je la fixai parce qu'elle me demanda si j'avais un souci. Sa voix restait calme sauf que j'eus l'impression qu'elle n'était pas paniquée, juste soucieuse.

- Comment fais-tu?

- Faire quoi?

Hum elle n'était pas tombée dans le piège.

- Tu as compris, réponds-moi.

- Pourquoi te fâches-tu?

- Comment sais-tu que je le suis? Je n'ai rien fait qui pouvait te le dire, j'en conclus que tu as au moins deux dons. Qui es-tu?

- Le prof l'a dit. Bella Swan.

Je compris qu'elle ne révèlerait rien du tout et n'insistais pas. Du moins pour le moment.

(POV Bella)

Je l'aurais assassiné ce crétin de vampire avec son don de télépathie. Lancé en pleine classe que j'avais des pouvoirs. Personne ne l'avait entendu mais quand même ça n'était pas sans risques. Réprimant difficilement mes envies de meurtre, je me concentrais sur le cours de Mr. Banner. La biologie faisait partir des rares choses que je n'avais jamais étudiées, ce qui représentait un sacré défi. Hé j'ai environ deux mille ans, faut pas l'oublier.

J'accueillis avec joie la sonnerie et me précipitais vers le secrétariat afin de rendre ma fiche de présence. Au parking, je me figeais. Une voiture fonçait droit vers Angela qui ne le voyait pas, inutile de crier car elle avait la musique sur les oreilles.

_**Il n'y a qu'une solution, tant pis!**_

Je murmurais une formule en Langue Sacrée afin de ralentir le temps. Une fois mon sort réussi, je courus et tirai à mon côté mon amie. Je remis le temps en marche, la voiture en percuta une autre. Angela, tremblante, me remercia de mon sauvetage. Je m'assurais qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle n'avait vu que du feu. Enfin elle n'avait rien vu ce qui n'était pas le cas des vampires.

Sentant leurs regards, je me retournais vers eux et sifflai de colère. La blonde nommée Rosalie avait saboté la voiture pour me forcer à agir. Edward avait dû parler à sa famille, ainsi ils avaient créé ce piège. Là c'était décidé, j'allais leur faire payer.

Des ambulances vinrent chercher Tyler le conducteur et Angela. L'un des ambulanciers m'obligea à monter, ayant appris que j'avais été proche de l'accident. À contrecœur, je montais en compagnie de Tyler qui ne cessa de s'excuser bien que lui dise que j'allais très bien. À l'hôpital, je rencontrais le chef des Cullen Carlisle qui était chirurgien. Il vint pour m'examiner mais je le stoppai.

- Inutile, je n'ai rien.

Il était sur le point de protester quand son adorable famille entra.

- Bien, dis-je, je n'aurais pas à courir. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir péter un câble pour le plan foireux que vous avez mis en place.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Rosalie.

- OK, tu as saboté la voiture pour que ton débile de frère prouve que j'avais des pouvoirs. Mission réussie.

- Je ne suis pas idiot puisque j'avais raison.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter, ils comprirent que c'était moi la cause et Jasper grogna en guise d'avertissement.

- Hum je t'en prie, essaies de me tuer. Cependant espère très fort ne jamais me croiser ou je te le ferais payer.

Grâce à son talent pour ressentir les émotions, il vit que je ne plaisantais et s'inquiéta de mes paroles. Alice déclara:

- C'était toi dans l'arbre.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi? Que veux-tu?

- Curiosité. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter alors en revoir.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie et m'arrêtais afin de les avertir.

- Révélez mon secret, j'en ferai de même. Je crois savoir que les règles sont strictes à ce sujet pour ces chers Volturi. Bonne fin de journée.

Sans m'attarder, je quittais les lieux et les laissais à leurs pensées.

**Note de l'auteur: Dézolée du retard, rangement et nettoyage étaient à l'ordre cette semaine. Bella n'a pas apprécié le plan des Cullen (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire). Mais comment ces derniers vont prendre son avertissement?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

(POV Jasper)

Après qu'elle soit sortie de l'hôpital, une discussion très animée se déclencha entre nous. Rosalie et moi-même voulions se débarrasser du problème, Carlisle préférait discuter tandis qu'Edward s'y opposait fermement.

- Elle ne nous a rien fait, disait-il, on ne va pas l'attaquer.

- Non, répliquait Rose, hormis sa menace.

- Avertissement, elle ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite. Tu ferais pareil.

Ma sœur grogna de mécontentement car il avait raison. Rosalie aimait faire des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire, exemple insulter. Alice restait silencieuse ce qui était inhabituel.

- Tu en penses quoi, demandais-je?

- Rien, s'énerva mon lutin, voilà ce que j'en pense. L'éliminer je suis contre mais tu es décidé tout comme Edward qui veut t'en empêcher. Alors ne comptez pas sur mon don.

Elle partit sans qu'on puisse ajouter quoique ce soit; pour une fois Emmett ne riait pas.

- Eh bein elle n'est pas de bonne humeur. On fait quoi du coup?

Je ne répondis et pensais à autre chose qu'à mon plan afin que mon frère télépathe n'en sache rien. Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant mon stratagème, ça allait être très difficile de le contourner. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi il la défendait, ça n'avait à mes yeux pas le moindre sens.

(POV Bella)

Les Cullen ne vinrent pas m'ennuyer; apparemment ils n'avaient pas pris mes paroles pour des menaces comme je le craignais. Il manquerait plus qu'ils essaient de me tuer. Je me verrais alors confronter à trois options:

- les tuer, je ne préfère pas.

- leur dire la vérité, hors de question.

- partir, certainement pas je ne suis pas une peureuse.

Dieu que je m'ennuyais, Forks était vraiment la ville où le calme règne. Depuis mon retour des cours, je tournais en rond dans ma maison sans savoir quoi faire.

_**Jamais rien d'intéressant ici.**_

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, on me plaqua une main glacée contre ma bouche et on m'assomma. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans un lieu sombre. J'accentuais mes sens afin d'avoir des indications sur où j'étais.

_**Une cave, vu l'odeur je suis chez les Cullen. Quelqu'un arrive.**_

Jasper me fit face en regardant si j'étais éveillée.

- Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement pour m'assommer Jasper. J'aurais sûrement une bosse à la tête.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi?

- Ton odeur et puis je te vois parfaitement.

- Sens surdéveloppés, déclara sa sœur.

- Rosalie tu peux allumer la lumière puisque je sais où je suis?

Elle ralluma les lumières aussitôt, je remarquais que j'étais enchainée à une chaise.

- Hum pourquoi ce traitement?

- Tu nous as menacés, chose qu'on déteste particulièrement.

- Rien ne nous confirme, rajouta la belle blonde, que toi tu ne diras rien sur nous. Le plus simple est de t'éliminer. Mais avant tu vas nous dire qui t'es en réalité.

- Je suis Bella Swan.

Elle me gifla en prenant soin de contrôler sa force. Je continuais inlassablement à dire la même chose et recevais en prime une claque. Au bout de vingt minutes, son frère l'arrêta comprenant que je n'ajouterai rien.

- Laisse tombé, elle est muette comme une tombe.

- Vous pouvez m'éliminer que ça ne changera rien du tout. Je reviendrais plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Que même si je me laisse faire, je resterais. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

Les deux vampires méditèrent sur mes paroles tandis que j'utilisais alors discrètement mes pouvoirs pour changer mes chaines en lierre. Je réfléchis à comment agir quand une autre personne siffla;

- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous l'avez vraiment fait!

(POV Edward)

Jasper avait réussi à me duper en feignant de se contenter de rester auprès d'Alice. Lorsque j'avais compris, il était trop tard. Cependant je n'avais pas prévu que Rosalie lui prête main-forte ce qui corsait les choses.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, expliqua-t-elle.

- Si, riposta Bella, me foutre la paix. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Règle n°1: se renseigner sur une personne dont on ignore tout pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Les chaines qui devaient l'entourer étaient désormais du lierre qu'elle arracha d'un coup en se levant. Les deux membres de ma famille se mirent en posture d'attaque ce qui fit sourire leur "captive". Je me dressais entre eux, souhaitant éviter une confrontation.

- J'aurais déjà pu vous détruire si je le voulais. Je ne vous ferais rien si c'est la même chose de votre côté. Je ne vous demande pas d'être mes amis pas plus que mes alliés. Je désire juste vivre une vie tranquille.

- Une vie tranquille, répétais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, je compris.

- Tu veux donc dire qu'elle ne l'a pas toujours été. Ç'a un lien avec tes cheveux blancs ou la mort de tes parents?

Elle ne broncha pas, je pris son silence pour une confirmation.

- Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi affirmer qu'on ne peut te...

Je m'interrompis, ayant enfin trouvé la réponse. Je repris pourtant incertain.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu es immortelle.

(POV Bella)

Edward m'interrogea du regard afin de savoir s'il avait juste ou faux. Je ne désirais pas leur révéler la vérité, je ne les détestais pas mais ne leur faisais pas confiance. Les Cullen pourraient raconter mon secret à leurs semblables, les Volturi apprendraient la chose et me traqueraient.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, c'est le seul point commun que nous ayons. Maintenant je vais rentrer et tenter d'oublier les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

- Bella, me supplia Edward, je suis...

- En revoir.

- Attends!

Je fus contrainte de me téléporter car la porte était verrouillée à nouveau. Sachant que j'avais certainement de jolies marques, j'allais directement dans ma salle de bain. Je remplis ma baignoire où je mis des herbes afin d'en ressortir en meilleur état. Elles agirent très bien puisque les baffes de Rosalie n'apparaissaient plus.

J'entendis qu'on toquait à la porte alors j'enfilais mon peignoir et ouvris.

- C'est pas vrai! Pas encore toi!

**Note de l'auteur: Vu que je suis en période révision-examen, je posterai le mercredi. A bientôt, biz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

(POV Bella)

J'en étais persuadée désormais, j'étais maudite. Pourquoi le type le plus chiant de l'univers venait ici? Si ça avait été un Cullen, ça passerait. Quoiqu' après le coup de Jasper et Rosalie.

- Max, sifflai-je, dégage au plus vite.

- Mon sucre d'orge, tu pourrais au moins m'inviter à entrer.

- Je ne suis pas ton sucre d'orge, je ne t'aime pas. Alors pour la dernière fois, cesse de m'appeler ainsi.

Max, enfin Maximilien, était un immortel comme moi. Je lui avais sauvé la vie un jour et depuis il est persuadé qu'on formerait un couple. Bon il s'était calmé avec le temps mais de temps à autre il recommençait de plus belle.

- Max, j'en ai assez que tu continues à me suivre. Trouve-toi quelqu'un.

- T'as une personne en vue? Tu sais ça te ferait pas de mal. Moi par exemple...

- Non, le coupai-je. Et puis de quoi tu te mêles?

Mon "ami" -**si on veut**- eut un petit sourire et me redemanda s'il pouvait entrer chez moi. Voulant savoir ce qu'il l'amenait dans le coin, je lui ouvris en grand la porte.

- Donne-moi deux minutes, j'arrive.

- Hum joli peignoir.

- Tu m'as dérangée dans mon bain alors chut.

- Je te rejoindrai la prochaine fois.

Faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je me dépêchais d'enfiler un jogging, un T-shirt et une veste. Je le retrouvai dans le salon assis.

- Que viens-tu faire ici?

- J'ai une solution à notre problème d'immortalité. Il existe une troisième voie.

Il m'expliqua qu'il avait rencontré un ancien damné qui s'était vu retiré son pouvoir de réincarnation en se sacrifiant pour une personne chère. Le détail capital était qu'il fallait agir avec un véritable désintéressement à ce moment-là. Je restais sceptique car je ne tenais à aucune personne. Max le remarqua et il dit:

- Ne me fais pas croire qu'aucun gars ne te plait. Il doit bien en avoir un, par exemple le rouquin qui a pris ta défense.

Merci Seigneur que je ne buvais pas quoique ce soit où je l'aurais recraché. Moi avec l'un des Cullen, Edward en plus. La bonne blague que voilà.

- Tu lui plais beaucoup, il t'a défendu et étais prêt à se battre contre sa famille afin de te protéger.

- N'importe quoi. C'est un vampire et moi une damnée.

Il haussa les sourcils ne voyant pas le rapport. Le pire ne fut pas sa petite annonce mais le fait qu'il ait décidé de s'installer dans le coin pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de jolies filles. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de chance? Aucune idée sauf que ça jouait franchement pas en ma faveur.

(POV Max)

Je crus qu'elle allait me tuer illico mais non j'étais encore vivant sans quelconque blessure. Bella était l'une des seules femmes damnées que je connaissais et elle était de loin la plus magnifique. Je savais qu'elle ne ressentait rien mais j'espérais toujours un peu, en général c'était pour la taquiner que je lui donnais des surnoms.

Ça faisait un moment que je la guettais. J'avais voulu intervenir quand deux des vampires l'avaient enfermée seulement le télépathe s'en était chargé. Je voyais qu'elle l'attirait comme un papillon, bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas vraiment compte. Je devrais y ajouter mon grain sel afin de régler ça. En ce qui concerne Bell's, elle n'était pas du genre à exprimer ce qu'elle ressent. J'allais en avoir du boulot.

Néanmoins je mettrais ma main à couper que le rouquin était à son goût même si je n'en savais rien sur son style de garçon. J'avais remarqué que son aura avait pris une légère teinte rosée lorsque j'avais dit qu'Edward -**je me rappelle enfin du nom**- était sous son charme. Alors moi Maximilien, j'allais me transformer en espion afin de tirer les ficelles. Le hic était de savoir comment approcher la famille Cullen.

Le lendemain fut journée repérage, il faudrait être complètement débile pour se perdre dans ce mouchoir de poche qui servait de lycée. En tout cas, je déprimais car les filles que j'avais vu étaient carrément moches ou sans cerveau. Le pire fut qu'elles me courraient après et là c'en était trop. Bella qui avait eu le droit au même traitement rigolait en voyant ma tête.

Elle eut au moins la gentillesse de me laisser manger avec elle, c'est là que je la vis. Une fille avec des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, des yeux marrons, grande et mince. En un mot sublime.

- Max, dit Bella, voilà Jessica et Angela. Les filles, Max un ami connu à l'orphelinat.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, me contentai-je à prononcer bien trop intéressé par Angela.

Je devais passer pour fou seulement elle était vraiment belle. Bon je mentirai si je disais plus que Bella mais elle avait une aura d'une bonté qui l'embellissait. En regardant de plus près, je perçus sa gentillesse et son désintéressement. Elle jouait le rôle de mère pour ses deux jeunes frères avec abnégation sans se plaindre.

- Alors tu es orphelin, me demanda Jessica?

- Oui, je suis rentré à l'orphelinat à l'âge de six ans. Les gosses n'arrêtaient pas de s'en prendre à moi et Bella les a convaincus de m'oublier à force de coups de poing.

- Bella la violente, commenta Angela. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça, je n'oublierai pas de ne pas t'énerver.

Bella sourit de la remarque et susurra:

- Oh mais j'avais avancé bien d'autres arguments. Par exemple, le fait que je pourrais mettre je ne sais quel serpent dans leur lit. Je l'ai fait une fois et ils ne m'ont plus approchée.

Les deux autres filles restèrent bouche bée ce qui me fit mourir de rire. Apparemment elles ne connaissaient pas le côté terrifiant de celle-ci.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir du côté obscur, murmurai-je. Bella peut devenir une véritable furie vengeresse.

- C'est pas vrai, rigola Jessica, et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit ou raconte, se lamenta faussement mon amie.

Quand je sentis l'odeur des vampires, je me tournais vers leur direction afin d'analyser leur aura respective. La dénommée Alice était jaune, Jasper violet -la soif sûrement-, Rosalie jaune vif, Emmett orange foncé impatience et Edward gris foncé tristesse. Cependant dès qu'il sut que je connaissais Bella, il vira au rouge jalousie. Voilà qui était à retenir.

**Note de l'auteur: Eh non ce n'était pas Edward. Max va rester jusqu'à **_**la fin**_** (je vous laisse méditer sur son rôle). Pour les couleurs, voilà un topo que j'ai créé à ma sauce (ça varie selon si c'est clair ou foncé) :**

*** Bleu: rêverie, sagesse (foncé).**

*** Rose: tendresse, amour (foncé).**

*** Rouge: colère, jalousie (vif).**

*** Vert: calme, espérance (foncé).**

*** Jaune: joie, orgueil/narcissisme (vif).**

*** Orange: intelligence, impatience (foncé).**

*** Violet: mélancolie, inquiétude (foncé).**

*** Gris: tristesse, ennui (foncé).**

*** Marron: chaleureux, hypocrisie (foncé).**

*** Noir: angoisse, mort.**

*** Blanc: innocence, bonté.**

*** Or: fidélité, dignité.**

*** Argent: vertu, pureté.**

**Merci pour vos coms et à la semaine prochaine. Biz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

(POV Edward)

Cette année était décidément l'année des nouveaux venus. Un certain Maximilien Parker venait de débarquer et selon les filles il était trop beau. Personnellement, j'étais ravi de savoir qu'elles avaient une nouvelle cible car elles me laisseraient enfin tranquilles. À la cafétéria, je remarquais qu'il s'était installé à côté de Bella.

Curieux d'en connaitre la raison, j'écoutai leur conversation et appris qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat. Pour une raison x ou y, leur camaraderie me dérangeait au point de vouloir lui cogner la tête contre un mur. Jasper qui était assoiffé fut coupé dans sa soif par les émotions du nouveau. Attirance. Admiration.

**Tiens Angela a tapé dans l'œil du nouveau, ** remarqua Alice.

J'allais hurler de rage. Quand j'entendis que cela ne s'adressait pas à Bella, je me calmais. Mon frère qui avait senti mon changement brusque d'humeur me regarda.

**Pourrais-tu expliquer ce changement?**

Je fis non de la tête, moi-même je ne savais pas. Max sortit prétextant vouloir prendre l'air, les filles ne l'accompagnèrent pas. Mentalement, il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait me parler ce qui me fit me demander comment il savait. Voulant savoir ce qu'il désirait me dire, je quittai à mon tour les lieux.

Je le retrouvai assis pas loin de l'entrée.

- Que veux-tu?

- Hum t'es du genre direct toi. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux me présenter afin qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu. Donc je suis Maximilien, Parker est ma nouvelle famille et je suis immortel comme Bella.

**Alors ils s'entendaient pour cette raison**, pensa-je.

- Moi ça fait plus de deux cents ans, reprit-il. Je suis devenu immortel après être mort à cause des expériences qu'on m'a fait subir.

- Comment peut-on devenir immortel quand on est mort?

Là je ne suivais pas, c'était pas logique.

- Elle t'a rien dit alors. Je vais expliquer. Il existe 3 types d'immortels: les vampires, les Immortels ceux qui sont invincibles et ne vieillissent plus.

- Et la dernière?

- Ceux qui ont été condamnés pour avoir enfreint les lois des Immortels. Moi, j'ai maudit mes tortionnaires du coup ils sont morts. Mais la raison n'est jamais la même pour tout le monde. On nous appelle les damnés.

- Je ne comprends pas. Quelle est la différence avec les vampires?

- On se réincarne.

Je restai sans voix. Bella une damnée? Elle qui semblait incapable de commettre la moindre mauvaise action.

Max dut comprendre puisqu'il ajouta qu'elle était damnée alors qu'elle avait agi pour se sauver. Je l'interrogeais sur le pourquoi seulement il refusa d'en dire davantage à ce sujet. Il me parla de leurs pouvoirs notamment la capacité des auras qui me fit penser au don de Jasper.

- Tu l'aimes, je l'ai senti. J'ai perçu ta jalousie aussi rassure-toi. Je suis intéressé par Angela, elle est...

- J'ai compris, le coupais-je. Attends une minute, qui te dit que je l'aime?

- Ton aura parle pour toi. En fonction de la couleur et son intensité, on parvient à décrypter l'humeur de chacun. Il arrive même qu'on sache pourquoi.

J'allais maudire cette capacité, je le sentais. Etre incapable de cacher quoique ce soit à quelqu'un.

- T'inquiètes, je ne lui dirais rien. Si tu as d'autres questions à me poser ou ta famille, appelez-moi.

Il me tendit un morceau de papier où était inscrit son numéro et rentra dans le bâtiment.

(POV Bella)

Je ne comprenais pas Max. Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à discuter avec le télépathe Cullen? Franchement il ne croyait qu'en même pas que je n'avais pas compris son petit manège. Ce fut donc sur le pied de guerre que je l'attendis dans la salle de musique.

- Que lui as-tu dit, Max?

- Je me suis présenté. Il a l'air sympa, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu laisses entendre par "présenter"?

- Je lui ai parlé de moi afin qu'il sache que j'ai aucune mauvaise intention.

Il tournait autour du pot et semblait esquiver mes questions, ce qui me fit perdre patience.

- Réponds ou je t'arrache ce que tu me caches. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- Tu ne t'énerveras pas hein?

Clair, il avait raconté un voire plusieurs choses me concernant et qui allait forcément me faire hurler. Je tapais du pied pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais à deux doigts de me fâcher.

- Il sait ce qu'on est.

J'écarquillais les yeux en signe d'horreur. Comment avait-il pu faire un truc pareil?

- Calme-toi, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

"Calme-toi" la phrase qu'il ne faut jamais dire à une personne qui est énervée. En effet, la personne devient encore plus furax et malheureusement pour lui, j'appartiens à cette catégorie.

- Que je me calme! Tu lui révèles mon secret, sans me demander mon avis! Que se passera-t-il s'ils avertissent les Volturi? Tu sais quel sort ils réservent aux gens comme nous?

- Il ne dira rien, j'en suis sûr.

- Aro peut lire dans les pensées, t'as oublié?

- Oups.

Là il avait dépassé les bornes. Je lui avais sauvé la vie lorsque les Italiens avaient failli le tuer et là il le disait à un vampire dont le "père" était ami avec eux. En plus, tout ce qu'il trouve à sortir est oups.

- Je vais te tuer, Max. S'ils débarquent ici, c'est moi qui t'élimine.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la famille Cullen qui nous avait écoutés. Je lançais un regard noir à mon semblable avant de demander:

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, déclara Alice, on ne dira rien.

- Sauf erreur de ma part, tu n'es pas du genre à savoir garder un secret. Par ailleurs pourquoi Blondie se tairait?

Rosalie grogna, visiblement elle n'appréciait pas son surnom. L'extralucide parut blessée que je lui souligne son défaut, ce qui ne plut pas à son chéri.

- Tu peux toujours leur faire oublier, dit Max.

- Toi la ferme, répliquais-je, tu m'as mise dans le pétrin. Si j'efface leur mémoire, ça pourrait leur faire oublier qui ils sont. Alors le génie, une idée?

- Bah tu m'as dit de me taire, alors je me tais.

- Ok, ça va être simple. Ou vous ne dites rien à quiconque et s'ils viennent c'est un hasard.

- Ou quoi, grommela Emmett? Tu nous élimines?

- Je ne suis pas une tueuse, je ne ferais jamais ça. Je devrais seulement les fuir, voire être contrainte de les tuer. Alors que décidez-vous?

**Note de l'auteur: Alala Max n'est pas doué. Mais que vont faire les Cullen? Rassurez-vous, elle finira par faire confiance à certains. Comment? Surprise. Biz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

(POV Emmett)

La nouvelle m'avait laissé sans voix. Alors ne voulait pas tuer à moins d'y être obligée? Personnellement je n'aurais pas réfléchi et aurais écrabouillé l'abruti qui me causerait du tort. Elle me fit penser à Carlisle avec son côté pacifiste. C'est vrai, mon père préférait éviter d'employer la violence. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, d'ailleurs ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas affronté quelqu'un. Jasper allait y passer ce soir.

- Pourtant, fit remarquer ma Rose, t'as été condamnée pour avoir tué quelqu'un.

Apparemment ça ne lui plut pas car elle était comme sur le point de sortir les griffes quand elle répliqua:

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors ne la ramènes pas. Et entre nous, tu as tué les gardes de ton ancien fiancé qui ne t'ont rien fait.

**Ouah, **pensais-je**, t'aurais dû te taire. Rosie va s'énerver que tu connaisses son passé.**

Evidemment j'eus bon car ma belle écarquilla les yeux, signe qu'elle se fâchait.

- Comment ?

Bella eut un sourire moqueur et déclara:

- J'ai un point commun avec Alice, c'est que je vois le futur mais plus brièvement. Par contre le passé, sans aucune difficulté. Il me suffit d'entendre, de voir la personne.

Alice fut intéressée par son talent; n'ayant aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine, elle avait l'occasion tant espérée d'en apprendre plus.

- Pourrais-tu me parler de mon passé, demanda-t-elle, je ne me souviens de rien?

L'autre la regarda attentivement comme cherchant un quelque chose.

- Je t'envie, moi je préférais avoir tout oublié. Raviver ton passé n'est pas une bonne idée, au moins tu n'as rien à regretter.

- Mais...

- Réfléchis-y ce soir. Si tu le souhaites toujours, je viendrais à toi.

(POV Edward)

Elle voyait le passé, pas cool du tout. Elle savait donc tout de nous, de moi ce qui n'est pas réciproque. Je voulais la connaitre mais elle était tellement fuyante, toujours à éviter tout le monde.

- Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, me dit Max.

Curieusement j'avais cru que je le détesterais mais au final il était plutôt sympathique. Le prof d'anglais étant absent, il était resté avec moi me racontant diverses choses qu'il savait de Bella, etc.

- Pourquoi est-elle aussi peu proche des gens?

- Et toi et ta famille?

- Pour éviter d'attirer les regards et que l'on découvre notre secret. Bella est plus humaine que nous, elle n'a pas ce souci.

- Comment t'expliquer? A force d'enchaîner nos vies, on accumule les souvenirs surtout des personnes à condition d'être proches d'eux. Le temps ne dissipe rien du tout.

Je comprenais et franchement je ne pouvais pas critiquer puisque je faisais pareil afin de ne pas avoir à lire les pensées. Le soir chez nous, toute la famille n'arrêtait de parler d'elle. Carlisle dut faire cesser les conversations.

- Pourquoi vous en parlez tous tout le temps? Elle ne nous a rien fait, on dirait qu'elle vous obsède.

Moi-même j'en eus assez des critiques incessantes de Rosalie à son égard, je décidais aller prendre l'air. Après avoir couru pendant dix bonnes minutes, je vis une maison et reconnus le parfum de Bella. Celle-ci était devant sa porte assise, en train de regarder le ciel.

- Bonsoir Edward.

- Bonsoir Bella, que fais-tu dehors?

- Hum rien de particulier. Et toi?

- Je fuis le bruit qu'il y a chez moi.

Elle me sourit et ajouta:

- Rosalie m'apprécie beaucoup pour parler de moi aussi souvent.

- Comment tu es au courant?

- Je vais te montrer.

Elle se releva et se mit à siffler. Aussitôt une dizaine d'oiseaux s'installèrent sur ses bras qu'elle avait étendus. D'autres arrivèrent encore et se mirent à voler autour d'elle. Je restais complètement surpris de ce spectacle; malgré ma présence, ils venaient obéissants.

- Je parle avec eux, je peux tout leur demander.

- Magnifique.

Elle siffla une seconde fois et ils repartirent.

- C'est ma mère qui avait ce don, ma vraie mère.

J'attendis qu'elle continue à me raconter, ce qu'elle fit.

- Elle était une grande magicienne, mon père était l'un des gardiens du chemin des Morts. Il guidait ces derniers dans l'Autre Monde. J'avais une vie banale sauf que j'étais également dotée de pouvoirs. Mais un soir, un cri m'a réveillée alors je suis descendue de ma chambre. Mon père et ma mère étaient morts.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ils ont été vidés de leur sang par un vampire.

**C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas confiance aux vampires.**

- Je n'ai pas su contrôler mes pouvoirs et il est mort. Seulement il était le fils d'un Immortel qui me condamna à me réincarner.

- Il aurait pu te tuer, c'est injuste. Il n'y a rien à faire pour te libérer?

Bella me regarda avec un sourire triste, avant de dire.

- Je dois être tuée par un vampire qui m'apprécie. Avant j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, maintenant je ne sais plus si je le souhaite encore. Je suis perdue.

Je ne sus absolument pas quoi dire, trop surpris par son aveu.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Elle se rassit à nouveau m'expliquant que l'autre solution soit que l'Immortel la libère. Elle l'avait à plusieurs reprises contacté mais il refusait et lui avait conseillée de ne plus l'appeler. Je m'installais à côté d'elle, puis la serrais contre moi.

- Un jour tout ira mieux, tu finiras par apprécier ce sort. J'ai détesté être un vampire mais sans je n'aurais jamais connu Alice, Emmett et les autres.

- Merci, je te fais confiance. Alors ne me trahis pas.

- Jamais, je ne dirais rien aux autres car c'est toi de le faire. T'es d'accord?

- Oui, mais je vais attendre un peu. Je te dis à lundi.

- J'ai hâte lundi alors.

Je me mis en route pour rentrer, des questions plein la tête. Quand serait-elle libérée? Qu'en pensera ma famille lorsqu'elle l'apprendra? Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle redevienne mortelle?

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà Bella a raconté tout l'histoire. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'Edward sait tout? Juste un indice, il va avoir droit à une démonstration avec sa famille. Bizous.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

(POV Edward)

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, tout le monde me demanda où j'étais passé hormis Alice qui l'avait deviné. Mentalement, elle m'expliqua qu'elle souhaitait me parler. Après mettre contenter de dire que je n'avais que couru, je me rendis dans sa chambre où elle était assise.

- Tu as un souci?

_**J'hésite, je ne sais si connaitre mon passé est bien ou non. Nous avons tous eu un passé plus ou moins affreux comme Rosalie. J'aimerai, **_dit-elle,_** ton avis.**_

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi. Sauf Rose, notre passé s'efface. Je suppose que ça ne sera pas le cas pour toi puisque tu le verras vampire.

_**J'ai tant rêvé savoir qui je suis et pourquoi j'étais seule après la transformation. Je n'ai fait qu'imaginer divers scénarios, aujourd'hui je peux enfin avoir la vérité.**_

- Tu as déjà décidé, Alice. Tu vas lui demander de te le montrer.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire, j'allais sortir quand elle ajouta:

_**Tu étais avec elle, n'est-ce pas?**_

- Oui, je l'ai croisée.

_**Je crois que toi aussi tu es aveugle sur certaines choses. Tu l'aimes, je l'ai compris au moment où tu as pris sa défense à l'hôpital. **_

- Tu n'es pas la première à me le faire remarquer, Max aussi.

_**Il est sympa, un peu fou sur les bords. Bella est très mystérieuse et renfermée, comme si elle se protège.**_

- C'est juste à cause de son passé, ne me demandes pas ce qui lui est arrivée. Je lui ai promis de garder le secret. Je vais te laisser, Jasper monte.

Je partis dans ma chambre et écoutais de la musique toute la nuit. Le lendemain, alors que je sortais de la douche, je la vis assise sur mon canapé.

- Bella, que fais-tu...

- Alice a pris sa décision, j'ai dit que je viendrais à elle. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup ta chambre.

Heureusement que je m'habillais dans la salle de bain suite à une tentative de farce d'Emmett. Le petit lutin accourt dans ma chambre, ayant reconnu la voix de Bella.

- Tu es venue, j'ai bien fait en conseillant les autres d'aller chasser. ça aurait été la cata s'ils savaient...

- Alice, coupa la fille aux cheveux blancs, tout va bien. Veux-tu toujours savoir ton passé?

- Oui.

Soudain nous nous retrouvâmes dans un temple en ruine. Du lierre et des fleurs le recouvraient entièrement, une rivière l'entourait. Je remarquais que j'étais incapable de voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà.

- On est où, demandais-je?

- Bienvenue dans un des domaines de l'Autre Monde. On se trouve dans le royaume du Temps, ce qui a existé un jour ici est éternel.

Bella était devant nous vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, elle tenait un sceptre en argent avec au bout une grosse pierre blanche. Son bras droit portait un bracelet serti de motifs et de saphir. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe en nous conseillant de faire de même.

- Il était préférable d'aller ici. Fermez les yeux et oubliez tout.

(POV Alice)

Ce lieu était magique, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que l'Autre Monde soit aussi merveilleux. Bella nous donna des instructions que nous appliquons. Aussitôt nous atterrissons dans un lieu sombre où était inscrit hôpital psychiatrique de Biloxi. Un aide-soignant tenait fermement une fille de dix-neuf ans criant quelque chose envers un couple.

- Oh mon dieu, soufflais-je, c'est moi.

- On ne peut pas changer ce que l'on verra, expliqua Bella, pas plus qu'on nous entendra ou verra. Nous n'appartenons pas à ce temps.

L'employé enferma mon moi du passé dans une cellule; trente minutes plus tard, deux médecins parlèrent de moi.

- Mary Alice Brandon. Elle prétend voir le futur, ses parents ont déclarés que cela avait commencé à l'âge de cinq ans. Ils ont cru que c'était son imagination enfantine mais ça n'a pas arrêté.

L'un d'entre eux était un vampire vu son regard jaune, il déclara qu'il s'occuperait de moi. Il entra dans la pièce et me parla.

- Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu?

- Je ne suis pas folle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ni même pensé.

- L'autre vous l'a dit, je l'ai vu.

- Je te crois quand tu dis avoir des visions de l'avenir. Seulement les gens ont peur de ce qui n'est pas comme eux. Sois sûr que je ne te traiterais pas comme une folle.

Je le regardais fixement afin de le juger -enfin je pense-. Des mois durent passer car tout se mit en accéléré. Nous revîmes le vampire se dressant contre un autre blond.

- Je t'interdis d'approcher Alice, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Regarde-toi, tu fais honte à notre espèce par ton régime alimentaire. En plus maintenant tu t'es entichée de cette jeune humaine. Je la saignerais jusqu'à la dernière goutte, elle est ma chanteuse. Je reviendrais.

Le soir-même, il vint dans ma cellule et dit:

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, je suis tellement désolé qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres options.

- Je le sais, vous ne pourrez pas me protéger éternellement.

- Tu vas avoir mal.

Le médecin me mordit, l'autre débarqua furieux. Ils se battirent violemment, je ne devais rien sentir car je n'hurlais pas.

- Il essaie de gagner du temps, souffla Edward. Je ne peux pas lire les pensées mais j'en suis sûr.

Effectivement, mon créateur se trouva en mauvaise posture mais souriait.

- Je mourrais peut-être mais j'ai gagné James. Tu n'es un traqueur pas tout-puissant.

Le traqueur le brula en hurlant, il se précipita vers moi et comprit que le venin avait contaminé tout mon sang. Il quitta les lieux sans m'accorder un regard. Brutalement nous fûmes de nouveau dans le royaume du Temps.

- Il faut rentrer, annonça-t-elle.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que le traqueur James est toujours vivant?

- Oui. Je sais également des choses que tu n'as pas vues car tu n'étais pas présente.

- Comme quoi?

- Tu avais une petite sœur du nom de Cynthia, elle aussi voyait l'avenir sauf qu'elle ne l'a dit à personne. En voyant des photos, elle a interrogé une domestique qui lui a dit pour toi. Quand elle a eu dix-huit ans, elle est partie et a eu deux enfants.

Je notais mentalement ces informations, je souhaitais y aller pour voir tout moi-même. Il eut une intense lumière et on était dans la chambre de mon frère. Edward me serra contre lui tandis que Bella me posa une question:

- Veux-tu que je raconte ou te montre mon passé maintenant?

**Note de l'auteur: Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

(POV Alice)

J'étais encore en train d'assimiler tout ce que je venais d'apprendre quand elle me demanda:

- Veux-tu que je te montre ou raconte mon passé maintenant?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre; si je le voyais je comprendrais mieux son histoire sauf que je sentais que c'était loin d'être rose. Néanmoins je répondis:

- Je préférais le voir si tu es d'accord.

- Voir quoi, m'interrogea Jasper qui venait de rentrer avec les autres?

La réaction de Rosalie ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'elle vit Bella chez nous.

- Que fait-elle ici celle-là?

Il valait mieux que je leur annonce moi ou ça allait finir en cacahuète. Rose pourrait essayer de l'étriper.

- Je lui ai demandé de me montrer mon passé et elle a accepté de m'aider.

Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoignirent et la virent pour la première fois. Bella se présenta aussitôt:

- Je suis Bella Swan, la fille qui s'est fait enfermée par Jasper et Rosalie.

**Houlala**, pensais-je, **ça va être leur fête**.

- Vous l'aviez enfermée, répéta notre père.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent afin de savoir quoi dire sauf qu'ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

- Je comprends mieux. Ravi de te rencontrer et merci pour l'aide que tu as apporté à Alice.

- De rien, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je vais m'en aller, à une prochaine fois.

- Oui, dit Esmée, reviens quand tu veux ma chérie.

Bien entendu ma sœur priait pour que ce soit le moins possible. Celle-ci sourit à ma mère avant de sortir pour de bon.

(POV Bella)

Pff certains Cullen sont vraiment insupportables. J'appréciais Edward, Alice ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée bien que je ne les ai qu'aperçus. Emmett lui était trop gamin pour que je lui accorde de l'intérêt. En tout cas, je tournais en rond depuis deux heures sans savoir quoi faire.

- Rien d'intéressant dans cette ville.

Soudain je sentis des vampires dans une ville voisine. Finalement j'avais de quoi m'occuper pour ce soir. Je m'habillais entièrement en noir avec une veste en cuir et montais dans ma voiture. Mes cibles se trouvaient à Port Angeles dans un vieux quartier industriel, ils étaient en train de chercher une proie. Je garais la voiture et descendis.

- Que la traque commence.

Afin d'être la plus discrète possible, je grimpais sur les toits jusqu'à destination. J'attendis patiemment qu'ils approchent et en profitaient pour les lire. Leurs auras étaient d'un orange très vif, je déchiffrais un sentiment d'impatience et d'avidité. Je me demandais pourquoi lorsque je vis les enfants Cullen.

Ils détaillèrent avec intérêt les deux filles ce qui fâchent les garçons. Les nomades ricanèrent et déclarèrent:

- On a des dons. Luke force les gens à ne pas le regarder, Ted les ralentit et moi je suis fort.

- Et moi, répliqua Edward, je lis vos pensées. Ma sœur Alice voit l'avenir et son compagnon Jasper influence les émotions.

Leurs adversaires cessèrent de rire mais continuèrent de sourire. Apparemment, ils vendaient les vampires dotés de pouvoir.

- Je repère le degré de puissance des talents.

Ils estimèrent combien cela leur rapporterait. Avant que les Cullen s'en rendent compte, ils foncèrent sur eux. Je dressais immédiatement un bouclier pour les repousser. Ils cherchèrent qui leur avait fait ça. Je sautais de mon perchoir et leur fis face. Le troisième siffla:

- Toi poupée tu es parfaite. Belle et forte, non très forte. Qu'es-tu mon ange?

- Je suis une immortelle, une damnée. On peut me tuer autant de fois qu'on veut je reviens toujours.

- Tu vaux de l'or, tu vas être vendue très chère.

- Essayez pour voir.

Luke se précipita sur moi, je remarquais que les deux autres voulaient en profiter pour attaquer.

- Je vais devoir faire une entorse à mes principes car vous recommencerez.

J'allais être sans pitié, j'entendais toutes les personnes à qui ils avaient fait subir leur projet. Alors qu'il fut proche, je le fis brûler de l'intérieur. Ses acolytes reculèrent terrifiés tandis que je continuais à avancer. Ne voulant pas que ça dure plus longtemps, je les attaquais férocement.

Je finis par les liquider et pris soin de les brûler. Je me retournais vers les Cullen qui étaient statufiés.

- Il y a des fois où je ne fais pas de sentiment, surtout après ce qu'ils ont fait.

Edward s'approcha vers moi et dit:

- Merci mais comment as-tu su? Je croyais que tu n'avais des visions de l'avenir que si tu étais impliquée.

- Je les ai sentis, leur présence m'a écœurée.

Alice se jeta sur moi et déclara qu'il était hors de question que je lui refuse une journée shopping. Emmett pouffa:

- La pauvre, Alice va la tuer vu le temps qu'elle passe dans les boutiques.

- Tu adores le shopping?

- Oui, répondit l'extralucide, j'adore.

Ce fut mon tour de la serrer en disant:

- J'adore faire les magasins sauf qu'à Forks il n'y a pas une boutique. C'est une abomination.

- T'es géniale, je t'adopte. Ouais je vais supplier Carlisle pour qu'on t'adopte, comme ça on fera les magasins tous les mois.

- Toutes les semaines, tu veux dire.

Le petit lutin sauta de joie partout, heureuse de s'être trouvé une nouvelle partenaire de shopping.

(POV Alice)

Elle était totalement géniale, elle aimait le shopping. Il manquerait plus qu'Edward sorte avec elle, ça serait le bonheur. Mon frère grogna en entendant mes pensées.

**Bein quoi,** pensais-je**, tu l'aimes. Ne me dis pas que c'est faux, tu le veux.**

- Elle t'entend aussi, murmura-t-il.

Bella baissa la tête, gênée. J'eus envie de rire de la situation mais je m'en voulus un peu d'embarrasser mon frère.

**Désolée.**

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour les mettre en couple. Toutefois, je devais d'abord savoir si elle l'aimait. Il me fallait une aide et je sus à qui m'adresser. Max, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Rester à savoir comment agir, vu que mon crétin de frère ne bougerait pas. Moi Alice Cullen, je vais jouer les entremetteuses.

**Note: Hello tout le monde, alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bizous.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

(POV Bella)

Cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis l'attaque que je restais la plupart du temps en compagnie des Cullen, en particulier Edward et Alice. Les autres enfants se méfiaient encore de moi surtout Rosalie. Si elle ne me parlait pas, elle ne cessa pas pour autant de m'adresser des regards noirs qui marquaient sa désapprobation.

Emmett et Jasper craignaient que j'attire malgré moi des ennuis à leur famille, ce que je ne pouvais évidemment pas blâmer. Jasper était le plus méfiant à mon égard du fait que je sois souvent auprès de sa compagne. Carlisle et Esmée souhaitèrent seulement en apprendre plus sur ma condition et les conséquences.

- Ah, s'exclama Alice, c'était top aujourd'hui! On a réussi à faire toutes les boutiques finalement!

- Ouais finalement.

Moi qui avais toujours cru que j'étais une acheteuse compulsive, j'avais trouvé pire. Alice était encore plus accro aux vêtements que je ne l'étais, ce qui est impressionnant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir pour amie une fille plus dépensière que moi.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi Max déprime ces derniers temps?

- Euh je ne suis pas censée en parler, Alice.

- Bah je pourrais peut-être l'aider.

Bon elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, alors pourvu qu'elle tienne sa langue.

- Max aime Angela qui sort avec Ben. Mon crétin d'ami, en plus, refuserait de l'approcher même si elle serait célibataire.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me décris Edward.

- Hein?

- Oublies, t'as rien entendu.

- Je peux toujours fouiller de force tes pensées, répliquais-je avec un petit air diabolique.

L'extralucide se mordilla la langue, visiblement embarrassée. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère sache qu'elle parle de lui.

- Je ne dirais rien, je te le jure. Mais question pourquoi tu tiens tant à voir Max toi?

- Comme ça.

Pour le coup, je fus sceptique. Alice faire quelque chose sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, ça m'étonnerait. Je ne lui fis pas remarquer mais je décidais intérieurement de garder un œil sur ces deux-là. Max avait voulu jouer un temps les entremetteurs, pas besoin qu'elle y ajoute son grain sel.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me caches au sujet de ton frère?

- Fais pas celle qui sait pas.

Je soupirais, je savais bien sûr. Seulement je n'avais pas arrêté mon choix sur mon renoncement ou non de mon immortalité. Alice eut son portable qui vibra, elle vit que c'était son mari qui l'appelait.

- Un souci, Jazz?

- Edward n'est pas à la maison et ne répond pas. Tu peux nous dire où il est passé?

- Deux secondes et je te rappelle.

Une fois qu'elle le ferma, je lui demandais:

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Edward s'est volatilisé. Je ne le vois pas, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Je l'entrainais dans un coin afin de ne pas être repérer et tentais de le localiser à mon tour. Je ne le percevais pas également.

- Non plus.

Mon amie s'inquiéta pour de bon, sachant que j'étais plus puissante. Je lui pressais la main gauche et lui soufflais:

- Rentres chez toi, je vais devoir y aller.

- Aller où?

- Je vais retourner au royaume du Temps, je vais dans l'Autre Monde.

Alice hocha positivement la tête et fonça vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. J'attendis d'être seule pour disparaître.

(POV Edward)

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête incroyable vu qu'un vampire ça ne tombe pas malade. Je me trouvais dans une cellule en compagnie d'un homme enchaîné au pied droit.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Dans l'Autre Monde. Dans le royaume de Samaël, le fils de la Destruction.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a des créatures qui vendent de leurs semblables pour s'enrichir ou entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Maitre. Comme tu as un pouvoir, tu seras certainement donner au plus offrant.

Je me rappelais des vampires qui avaient attaqués ma famille et moi. Alors il y en avait d'autres qui faisaient pareil.

- On ne peut pas s'évader?

- Inutile, si tu n'as pas de clé.

- Une clé?

Mon codétenu m'informa que pour accéder dans l'Autre Monde il fallait une clé qui nous ouvrait un portail. Peu de personne en possède, la plupart sont des seigneurs qui consentent à les prêter contre beaucoup d'argent.

- Il n'y a donc pas une autre solution?

- Si, que quelqu'un te connaissant achète ta liberté et ton ticket de sortie. Cependant le prix est plus ou moins élevé en fonction du prisonnier.

- J'ai une amie qui peut accéder à l'Autre Monde, son père était le gardien des chemins de morts.

- Ciel, cria-t-il, une fille du gardien! Elle doit être vraiment puissante et n'aura aucun mal à te faire sortir. Elle devra tout de même payer, sache-le.

Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter; mon unique espoir était Bella mais quel serait le prix qu'elle devrait payer, en admettant qu'elle puisse payer. Le prisonnier m'apprit que le marché n'aurait lui que lundi prochain ce qui me laissait un répit de trois jours.

**Bella**, pensais-je, **sors-moi de cet endroit.**

Quelques heures plus tard, un des gardiens de cette "prison" me dit:

- Allez mon gars, c'est ton jour de chance. T'es libéré.

- Qui a payé?

- Un canon aux cheveux blancs. Suis-moi.

Il me conduisit dans une minuscule salle où une silhouette portant une cape noire attendait.

- Bella?

Apparemment c'était elle car elle se précipita vers moi en voulant savoir si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis que oui, elle me prit la main et annonça qu'il était temps de repartir. Un tourbillon nous engloutit et nous atterrîmes en face de ma maison.

- Merci Bella.

- De rien. Ta famille était inquiète, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Un détail me dérangeait, elle n'avait pas quitté sa cape.

- Bella que leur as-tu donné pour me libérer?

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui me fit craindre le pire. J'allais lui reposer la question quand elle s'écroula au sol. Je me penchais vers elle et lorsque je la vis, je compris aussitôt.

- Tu ne leur as pas offert ça, tu n'as pas pu.

**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde, dès la semaine prochaine je suis au rattrapage mais pas de souci j'essaierais de quand même poster. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit trois fois (-.-)'. Merci et bizous.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

(POV Jasper)

Quand mon frère débarqua dont ne sait où, il était anxieux et portait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Je reconnus le parfum de l'autre intruse et imaginais les catastrophes qu'elle avait pu causer pour comprendre son état.

- Elle m'a sauvé, siffla-t-il face à mes pensées, et depuis elle est brulante de fièvre.

- Mais elle est censée être immortelle, dit mon petit lutin. Elle ne peut pas être malade.

Edward résuma brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé, sa capture, elle qui était venue le libérer et payer, etc. Rosalie demanda ce qu'elle avait offert pour le faire sortir. Pour toute réponse, il retira la cape à Bella.

- Elle est... ses cheveux. Elle est redevenue mortelle, c'est ça qu'elle a donné. Maintenant elle est comme ça et s'est évanouie devant la maison.

Ma sœur fut sous le choc, elle n'aimait absolument pas l'ex-immortelle persuadée qu'elle jouait avec Edward. Elle imagina qu'elle avait exagéré et devrait se montrer plus sympa à son égard. Moi je craignais qu'elle nous attire les ennuis avant tout. Carlisle l'amena dans sa pièce où se trouvait de quoi l'examiner; après quelques minutes, il annonça:

- Juste de la fièvre mais j'ignore si c'est à cause du fait qu'elle a perdu son immortalité. Je n'ai jamais vu de damnée de la sorte dans le passé.

- Max pourrait nous renseigner, proposa Esmée, il doit savoir puisqu'il est enfin était comme elle.

- Bonne idée, Alice tu l'appelles toute suite.

- Inutile, déclara l'intéressée, il arrive. Ma vision devient floue.

En effet l'autre immortel débarqua dans les minutes qui suivent. Accompagné d'Edward, de mon père et moi-même, il s'approcha de son amie. Il marmonna sûrement des sorts auxquels je ne compris pas le traitre mot.

- Tu es folle, tu aurais pu avoir pire. Elle s'en remettra, ajouta-t-il, tout son corps redémarre.

- En clair, demandais-je ennuyé, elle a quoi?

- Quand vous êtes devenus vampires, tout s'est arrêté de fonctionner et ça a été douloureux. Imaginez le processus inverse; elle va avoir mal et on ne peut rien y faire. Néanmoins elle a eu de la chance car elle aurait pu mourir sur le champ.

A ces mots, mon frère paniqua complètement et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Max le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne mourrait pas.

- Par contre, elle ne devra pas faire de magie inutilement car ses réserves s'épuiseront plus rapidement. Elle se réveillera dans quelques jours.

(POV Edward)

Bella avait eu une chance incroyable de survivre à ce sort surtout qu'elle a plus de deux mille ans. Max me rassura en m'affirmant que le pire était passé.

- **Elle tient à toi**, me dit-il,** plus qu'elle ne le laisse voir. Elle voulait rester immortelle afin d'être auprès de toi et ta famille. Qu'elle y ait renoncé, montre que tu comptes.**

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter mon attention sur ma sauveuse. Ça faisait deux fois maintenant qu'elle m'aidait, il faudrait éviter une troisième fois. Ma famille se réunit dans le salon pour discuter sur Bella.

- Il faudrait qu'elle reste, expliqua Carlisle, en cas de souci.

- Hors de question, crièrent en même temps mes frères! On n'a rien à voir avec elle.

- Elle m'a sauvé, sifflais-je, ça ne compte pas. Elle aurait pu se tuer.

- Dommage qu'elle se soit loupée.

Là Jazz était allé trop loin. Je lui donnais un coup de poing en pleine figure qui l'expédia au sol.

- Je te conseille de ne jamais redire ça.

- Alors c'est ça le problème. T'es amoureux de cette fille, qui tant ne l'est pas.

- Où je suis, demanda une voix.

Bella se tenait au mur, complètement affaiblie. Elle avançait lentement mais trébucha. Je courrais la rattraper avant qu'elle s'écroule et la portais. Souhaitant qu'elle se repose, je l'amenais dans une des chambres d'amis.

- Tu vas rester allongée, espèce de suicidaire. T'es exténuée.

- Je suis où?

- Chez moi et ma famille.

Elle me regarda d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas. J'eus un terrible soupçon.

- Bella, je m'appelle comment?

- Edward.

- Et les autres?

- Je...euh.

Bella explosa en larmes, je trouvais ça injuste. Elle n'avait donc pas assez payé, deux mille ans ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle perde la mémoire.

- Je suis désolée, je ne me rappelle que de toi, ma magie et ma vie. Je ne me souviens pas des gens.

Je la serrais contre moi afin de la calmer. Les membres de ma famille qui avaient entendu se mirent presque d'accord pour qu'elle reste.

- **Je suis redevenue une magicienne ordinaire**.

Je venais de rêver ou j'avais perçu un instant ses pensées. Alice frappa à la porte et annonça:

- On va chasser et Max rentre chez lui.

- Ok, à plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Une fois qu'ils quittèrent la maison, Bella me posa plusieurs questions sur un peu tout. Ses amis, ennemis...

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi? Amie ou non?

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et évitais de répondre, n'ayant pas envie de formuler à voix haute mon attirance pour elle.

- Pourquoi?

- Le blond Jasper se trompe, il se trompe.

- C'est-à-dire?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, rougissante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi humaine, j'eus l'impression que son masque froid s'était écroulé. Finalement, la réincarnation était bien plus insupportable que l'immortalité. Quoique si je l'avais perdue. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vis rien venir. Ma sauveuse s'approcha et m'embrassa. Je crus devenir fou et y répondis avec avidité.

J'avais rêvé à plusieurs reprises de l'embrasser, j'étais en train de perdre la tête. Nous étions deux opposés désormais mais je m'en moquais totalement. Elle était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce que je désirais.

**Note de l'auteur: Hé voilà, elle a perdu son immortalité. Elle gagne Edward (c'est mieux non), mais cette transformation ne va-t-elle pas changer les choses? Encore merci pour ceux qui suivent et ont ajouté ma fic comme histoire favorite. Bizous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

(POV Bella)

- J'en ai marre!

Cela faisait deux heures que j'essayais de métamorphoser ce stupide verre. Avant en même pas une minute le tour était joué, mais là. Depuis la perte quasi-totale de mes souvenirs, nous avions convenu -Max et moi- de tester mes capacités. Ma magie avait pris un coup de baisse dans plusieurs domaines:

- la métamorphose

- la vision du futur, totalement perdue.

- manipulation du feu.

Pour le dernier point, disons qu'il était plus lié à mes humeurs. Dès que je me mettais en colère, il y avait des chances pour que je brule un objet. Max était dépassé par cette situation; son aide ne servait à rien. Le renoncement à mon immortalité avait entrainé une baisse de puissance.

- Calme-toi, tu ne vas pas incendier la forêt.

Afin de ne pas blesser accidentellement un Cullen, mes exercices avaient lieu dans les bois où j'avais fait exploser une bonne dizaine d'arbres.

- C'est facile de dire ça, ça faisait deux heures qu'on ait dessus. Je ne suis plus douée dans ce domaine. Point à la ligne.

Attiré par mon cri, Edward était venu et demanda ce qui se passait.

- Chui devenue totalement nulle en métamorphose, pleurais-je, quand je me rappelle que c'est grâce à ce pouvoir que j'ai échappé aux Volturi. Je déprime complètement.

Mon "instructeur" explosa de rire face à mon discours, évidement je ne mis pas long à m'énerver.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse! T'es censé m'aider pas te foutre de ma poire!

- Calme-toi mon ange.

Mon cher vampire m'enlaça et je me détendis d'un coup. Il était trop...merveilleux, beau enfin parfait.

- Un ange, rigola mon ami. Moi je vais l'appeler Godzi Bella maintenant.

Là il me gonflait cet abruti. Je me détachais de l'étreinte de mon amoureux et criais:

- Fly Rise!

Max fit un superbe vol plané qui stoppa ses ricanements. Il s'écrasa au sol et me dit:

- La vache ça fait mal. T'y es pas aller de main morte.

- T'avise pas de recommencer.

- Aucun risque, tu peux te débrouiller toute seule. J'ai pas envie de me faire descendre. Edward tu fais comment pour la supporter toute la journée?

Hé oui, je ne pouvais pas retourner immédiatement au lycée. Je devais contrôler à coup sûr ma magie; Esmée était toujours à la maison mais Edward avait décidé de rester avec moi.

- Je ne la supporte pas, je l'aime.

**C'est le meilleur**, pensais-je**.** **Lui il a des manières au moins.**

- L'amour rend aveugle comme on dit.

A ma demande discrète, les oiseaux l'attaquèrent et le poursuivirent.

- Rappelle-moi de ne pas être ton ennemi, mon ange.

- Avec plaisir. Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?

- Hum il y a du soleil donc pas de sortie publique.

Autrement dit rester à la maison. J'allais lui proposer quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna.

- Alice oui. Que se passe-t-il?

Son visage se figea; apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Maintenant? Ok, on arrive.

- Un souci?

- Les Quileutes viennent nous donner une petite visite, j'ignore pour quelque raison ils tiennent absolument à nous voir.

Je ne prononçais pas un mot n'ayant aucune hypothèse à lui soumettre. En peu de temps, nous retrouvâmes les autres qui patientaient devant l'entrée.

- Tout devient flou, annonça Alice, ils approchent.

- Ils sont dix, ajouta mon télépathe.

Effectivement, dix personnes à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs arrivèrent. Je dus reconnaitre qu'ils étaient imposants pour des humains, quoique à côté d'Emmett. Le chef du groupe prit la parole tandis que les autres fixaient attentivement mes amis.

- Nous sommes venus pour vous avertir de certaines choses. En premier lieu, nous sommes tous capables de faire comme nos ancêtres

Carlisle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il parlait en ce qu'il croyait être un langage codé, pensant que j'étais une simple humaine. Pathétique, il ne voyait pas la différence.

- Après j'ai une question. Que fait cette fille avec vous? Si vous prévoyez d'enfreindre...

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, le coupais-je. Ils ne vont pas me transformer en vampire et par ailleurs je ne suis pas _**humaine**_.

(POV Jacob)

Franchement je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'aller voir les sangsues Cullen afin de leur dire pour nous. Cela avancerait à quoi, mais Sam expliqua qu'une humaine passerait beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ok finalement il y avait une raison. Nous nous rendîmes tous vers leur demeure sous forme humaine, au cas où il y ait la fille avec eux.

Visiblement elle était là, mais elle était cachée derrière le rouquin. Tous étaient présents pour notre petite visite. Sam, qui était le chef de la meute, parla à mots couverts à nos ennemis. Seulement une déclaration le fit taire.

- Ils ne vont pas me transformer en vampire et par ailleurs je ne suis pas humaine.

C'était la fille qui venait de parler, elle se mit devant le rouquin pour qu'on puisse la voir. Je dus avouer et tous les mecs étaient d'accord avec moi qu'elle était très belle. Seulement mon commentaire mental déplut car le vampire me lança un regard noir.

- **Le télépathe**, compris-je.

- Je m'appelle Bella Swan.

- Tu as dit ne pas être humaine, reprit Sam, alors qu'es-tu?

Elle nous adressa un sourire qui nous éblouit tous avant de répondre.

- J'ai physiquement dix-huit ans mais j'en ai deux mille de plus. Récemment encore, j'étais immortelle. Mais je suis redevenue une simple magicienne.

Tout le monde se regarda afin de jauger la réaction des uns et des autres. Sans autorisation, je lui demandais:

- Montre-nous un sort.

Elle prit ma demande pour un défi car elle eut un sourire moqueur. Elle chantonna en une langue totalement étrangère, je sentais les vibrations de son énergie. Ses mots étaient imprégnés d'une bienveillance. Je cherchais à voir ce qu'elle avait fait et vis des millions de gouttes d'eau remontaient, scintillantes au soleil.

- La vache, souffla Paul.

Puis d'un coup tout cessa, la magicienne tituba mais le télépathe la serra contre lui. Bien qu'impressionné par ce spectacle, Sam voulut connaitre les raisons de sa présence parmi les vampires.

- Je suis avec Edward, se contenta-t-elle de dire en jetant un coup d'œil au roux. Le reste ne vous concerne en rien, c'est privé.

Alors les légendes ne mentaient pas, ils avaient bien les mêmes noms. Leah s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de sa venue et resta méfiante à son égard. Pour elle, la fille était extrêment dangereuse. Au fil de la discussion, on eut confirmation de plusieurs choses:

1/ ils chassaient tous les animaux.

2/ Bella n'était apparement pas un danger.

3/ ils respecteraient le traité et ses clauses.

Une fois rentré à la réserve, Paul et Jared voulurent connaitre l'avis de tous sur la petite magicienne.

- Elle est magnifique, s'extasia le premier.

- Divine, rectifia le second, et certainement très intelligente.

- Et puissante, ajouta Seth. Bein c'est une magicienne quand même. T'en penses quoi, Jack?

- Je suis d'accord. Elle est magnifique, intelligente et forte.

- Mais elle est avec un vampire, soupira-t-il. Il y a un truc entre eux, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'Edward la vénérait presque.

Je haussais les épaules pas intéressé par la famille vampire. Mais je me posais beaucoup de questions au sujet de cette fille.

Pourquoi a-t-elle été immortelle et mais plus maintenant? Quelle était la raison de sa présence ici?

N'ayant pas les réponses, je préférais ne pas me prendre la tête et allais bricoler pour me changer les idées.

**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi oui, la preuve j'ai réussi à écrire un point de vue Jacob (alors que je ne l'aime pas) =). En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bizous.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

(POV Bella)

Aujourd'hui j'allais retourner au lycée, à contrecœur bien sûr. Seulement les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur mon absence. Officiellement j'avais eu une mauvaise grippe et avais reçu l'ordre de rester chez moi. Edward serait parti voir une amie à l'hôpital. Ah les humains, on pouvait tout leur faire avaler.

Toutes les filles étaient malheureuses de ne pas avoir pu inviter Edward ou essayer pour être plus exacte. Quand elles verraient qu'il est avec moi et le changement de mes cheveux elles allaient jacasser. Alice avait proposé que je lance un sort à ces derniers pour qu'ils restent blancs mais je devais utiliser ma magie qu'en cas de besoin.

- On est obligé d'y retourner, demandais-je à mon vampire, maintenant?

- Oui, on est obligé mon ange.

Je soupirais en m'imaginant déjà comment aller se dérouler la journée. Vivement les vacances, j'avais passé de merveilleuses journées pendant mon isolement.

- Pourquoi tu étais fâché durant la réunion avec les loups au fait?

- Je ne leur fais pas confiance, c'est tout.

- Mouais.

Absolument pas convaincue, je notais mentalement d'interroger Max pour savoir la vérité. J'ignorais pourquoi il avait une dent contre eux surtout contre celui qui m'avait demandé de jeter un sort. Il devait avoir pensé un truc qui avait déplu à mon petit-ami.

Il me lança un coup d'œil pour juger ma réaction à sa réponse. Il vit que je ne l'avais pas cru et secoua la tête. Il devait comprendre que je n'étais pas du genre à renoncer et que je trouverais un moyen d'être au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce fut après les maths que je pus cuisiner Max qui tenta vainement d'esquiver.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as une dette?

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais que tu me demandes de te révéler ses pensées quand tu veux...

- Il ne le saura pas si tu ne lui dis pas, le coupais-je. Montre-moi.

Mon ami grimaça, il m'avait jurée de me rendre service lorsque je lui demanderais. Il ne pouvait pas rompre sa promesse. Bien que réticent, je pus voir que les Quileutes me trouvaient belle notamment Jacob. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver, les autres filles seraient prêtes -si elles pouvaient- à le violer sur place. Ils avaient dit que j'étais jolie.

- Satisfaite?

- Assez oui.

- Bon je te laisse.

Ayant eu ce que je voulais, je laissais partir et regagnais mon prochain cours.

(POV Max)

Franchement ne promettez jamais rien à Bella Swan l'enquiquineuse. Me forcer à montrer les pensées de son petit-ami.

- Un souci Max, me demanda Edward?

- Ta copine m'a presque attaqué pour lui rendre un service. Savoir ce que tu lui caches.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça?

- Si et comme je lui ai promis de lui rendre la pareille.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Il n'aimait pas que Bella tienne à tout savoir alors que lui ne le pouvait pas. Je le calmais en lui expliquant qu'elle était toujours comme ça et pas qu'avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment être avec elle. Elle est mortelle et c'est partiellement ma faute.

- Elle a choisi, tu n'as pas à te faire de reproches. Et puis je crois que ça lui fait du bien de ne plus avoir à éviter qui que ce soit. Au fait, pourquoi être fâché après ce loup? Il l'a pas draguée.

- Manquerait plus que ça, grogna-t-il, je l'aime pas. Alors qu'il ne lui court pas après ou je lui refais le portrait.

- Ah ouais d'accord.

Franchement ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. C'était à se demander lequel est le plus possessif des deux. En tout cas, nous étions tous inquiets puisque mon amie avait perdu la mémoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réponde à côté ou commette une gaffe, sinon on serait dans de beaux draps.

Pendant qu'elle était restée chez les Cullen, j'avais cherché un remède à son amnésie. Après fouillé dans je ne sais combien de bouquins poussiéreux, j'avais fini par dénicher la recette. Comme elle nécessitait des ingrédients qu'on ne trouve pas dans le coin, je m'étais rendu dans l'un des Marchés.

Le Marché est lieu inaccessible pour les humains à moins qu'ils aient des dons suffisants forts pour le détecter. Là-bas je m'étais procuré ce qui était indispensable seulement il m'en manquait un et pas de moindre. Le fluide lunaire, extrêmement rare. J'avais interrogé des connaissances mais aucun ne savait où en trouver en quantité suffisante sans passer par _eux_.

Les Volturi en conservaient tout un stock ignorant les effets de ce fluide. Aro, toujours curieux, avait décidé de l'étudier mais il n'était pas parvenu à obtenir la moindre information dessus. Donc la seule option serait d'aller leur en voler dans leur repère sans savoir où ils l'ont mis, autrement dit mission suicidaire.

- Max, ça a sonné.

Edward me tira de mes pensées et je le suivais hors de la salle.

- Tu sembles ailleurs, tout va bien?

**Hum comment lui dire que j'ai la solution pour sa chérie sauf qu'on ne peut pas l'appliquer**.

- J'ai peut-être un remède pour Bella cependant il y a un hic.

- Je t'écoute.

**Ça s'est sûr c'est pour Bella**.

- Les Volturi possèdent l'ingrédient manquant, le fluide lunaire. Mais...

- Impossible de leur en demander sans attirer les soupçons ou de leur voler.

- Voilà le problème. Inutile qu'un de nous les distraient, Aro nous arrêtera en lisant les pensées. Je cherche s'il n'existe pas un autre endroit où en prendre.

- Merci Max.

- Bah elle est enquiquineuse mais elle m'a sauvé. Je lui dois bien.

- Qui est enquiquineuse?

Aie elle m'a entendu à moitié, j'avais même pas fait attention de où je me trouvais.

- J'espère que tu ne parlais pas de moi.

- Bien sûr que non, souffla le télépathe, il parlait de Lauren.

Je le remerciais intérieurement de son aide. Je ferais mieux de le dire quand je suis tout seul. Pensant que Bella serait intéressée, Edward lui parla de mes recherches, ce qui la fit mourir de rire.

- Qui a-t-il de si drôle?

- Hihi, continua-t-elle, t'es trop bête.

- Merci, c'est vraiment sympa.

- Le fluide lunaire, tu peux en prendre quand il y a la pleine lune dans un lac. Tu te compliques...la vie.

Devant sa réplique, je me sentis complètement nul. Je me cassais la tête alors que la solution était facile à trouver.

**Nul Max, totalement nul.**

**Note de l'auteur: Héhé Bella va peut-être retrouver sa mémoire. Mais j'ai bien dit peut-être, les imprévus seront de la partie. Merci à tous biz.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

(POV Edward)

Après avoir trouvé comment s'en procurer, Max avait décidé de partir récupérer ce fameux fluide lunaire. Tous les lacs ne donneraient pas la même qualité alors il devait le choisir soigneusement. Ne voyant pas quelle serait la différence ainsi que ma famille, on se contenta de l'écouter. Il partit le soir-même car il souhaitait ne pas s'éloigner trop longtemps. Curieusement Bella ne semblait pas emballer à l'idée qu'il parte loin de Forks. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi cette inquiétude et elle m'avait répondu qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Max ne craint rien.

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec Max. Il va se passer quelque chose ici, il pourrait nous aider.

Malgré mes multiples tentatives, elle restait sur ses gardes, persuadée que quelque chose allait se produire dans peu de temps. Les miens pensaient tout comme moi qu'il s'agissait juste d'une crainte sans raison. Alice verrait si une menace guettait, il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Emmett avait proposé de faire un match de base-ball ce week-end. Ma belle magicienne qui ne savait pas y jouer préféra nous regarder tandis qu'Esmée se chargerait de l'arbitrage. Nous nous divisâmes en deux équipes: Emmett, Alice et Carlisle opposé à moi, Rosalie et Jasper. Lorsque l'orage éclata pour de bon, la partie commença aussitôt. Les scores étaient très serrés du fait qu'Alice et moi étions dans une équipe différente. Elle voyait le futur mais je contrais en utilisant mon don de télépathie pour me servir de ses visions.

-15 à 20, déclara ma mère.

Alors que c'était au tour du lutin de lancer, elle s'arrêta et cria:

- Temps mort.

- Que se passe-t-il, l'interrogea Carlisle?

- Trois vampires nomades arrivent. Ils nous ont entendus jouer et viennent de changer leur direction. Ils veulent voir qui se trouve dans le coin.

- Je capte leurs pensées, ils sont proches.

En effet, trois vampires non-végétariens débarquèrent et nous fixèrent avec attention.

**Vêtements propres et chers, ils ont des moyens.**

**Tiens leurs yeux sont dorés, ce sont donc des végétariens.**

Le brun prit la parole:

- Bonjour, je suis Laurent et voici James et Victoria. Nous allions dans le nord quand nous vous avons entendus. Pouvons-nous se joindre à la partie?

- Je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Edward et Bella.

- Vaste clan. Vous chassez dans les environs?

- Non, nous avons une résidence fixe ici. Ne chassant que des animaux, nous demeurons plus longtemps dans un même lieu. Evidement nous déménageons au bout des trois ans.

Ce vampire ne me sembla pas un danger, il était seulement curieux. La rousse était attentive au déroulement de la situation, prête à fuir à tout moment. Un coup de vent déclencha la catastrophe.

- Une humaine parmi les vampires?

Le blond était un traqueur très doué et le parfum de Bella lui donna soif. Ayant perdue son immortalité, elle ressemblait davantage à une humaine. Encore plus qu'avant. Je grognais de mécontentement, je ne le laisserais pas la toucher.

- Est-ce votre gouter ou un animal de compagnie?

Avant d'avoir pu réagir, il fonça vers elle.

(POV Bella)

Durant le match, j'avais encore la certitude que quelque chose allait se produire. Quand mon amie annonça que trois vampires arrivaient, je sus ce qui allait se produire. Ils risquaient de me prendre en chasse, les Cullen devraient les éliminer.

Le blond, James, voulut se jeter sur moi sauf que je l'attendais de pied ferme. Mon bouclier le propulsa en arrière auprès de ses camarades. Il m'observa et comprit ce qui s'était passé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, apparemment son intérêt venait d'augmenter. Mes pouvoirs donnaient un côté pimenté à une traque.

- Le petit chat a donc de bonnes griffes.

- James, dit Laurent, on s'en va.

Le brun ne souhaitait que partir contrairement aux deux autres. Je venais de leur offrir une distraction, une chasse qui représentait un vrai challenge. Renonçant provisoirement, le trio quitta les lieux.

- Rentrons, souffla Alice, le couple n'a pas abandonné. Il faut réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire maintenant.

Je ne prononçais pas un mot, je savais qu'il faudrait partir afin de protéger les habitants. Jasper et Rosalie me lancèrent plusieurs regards lourds de reproches. Je ne cherchais même pas à répliquer, ça ne servirait à rien.

- On les élimine et basta, s'enthousiasma le géant, depuis le temps que je veux une baston.

- Pas Laurent, protesta sa mère, il n'agira pas.

- La question est de savoir où aller.

- Nulle part, murmurais-je. Il est prêt à me suivre n'importe où, autant faire ça ici.

Evidement personne fut d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire. Fatiguée par cette conversation, je les laissais faire mais pris soin de leur dire que je ne bougerais.

- Après ce que je t'ai montrée Alice, tu devrais avoir compris qu'il est impossible de le stopper.

- De quoi elle parle, demanda Jasper?

(POV Alice)

Je comprenais ce que Bella essayait de nous montrer seulement il était hors de question qu'elle serve d'appât. Elle pouvait se blesser voire pire, sa magie avait trop diminué.

- Ce traqueur a failli me vider de mon sang lorsque j'étais humaine. Il a tué mon créateur qui m'avait mordue pour que je lui échappe.

Ma famille hormis Edward qui était au courant était stupéfaite. Ils saisirent mieux les paroles de mon amie sauf que les Quileutes risqueraient d'intervenir pendant qu'on les tuerait.

- Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas m'en empêcher, soupira-t-elle, je peux vous paralyser et y aller toute seule.

Mon frère grogna à ces mots, inquiet qu'elle le fasse. Il la savait extrêmement têtue, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Je les avertis que demain le duo commencerait à nous surveiller attentivement.

- Alors que faisons-nous.

Mon chéri qui était le plus stratège vu son passé de militaire et de soldat nouveau-né échafaudait une riposte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il exposa son idée.

- Bien puisque Bella est leur priorité, elle devra s'éloigner discrètement de nous mais on saura où elle se rend.

Tu peux nous dissimuler comme tu le fais pour toi?

- Oui, il ne faut pas que vous soyez trop éloignés.

- Ok, à l'endroit choisi Bella les distrait avec ses pouvoirs pour nous laisser le temps d'arriver.

Edward n'était pas emballé -ainsi que moi-, ce plan était trop dangereux à ses yeux. Seulement il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour sortir de cette situation.

**Note de l'auteur: Kikou, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi oui, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci, biz.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

(POV James)

Au grand jamais je n'avais senti une odeur aussi divine. Hormis Alice mon ancienne chanteuse humaine, bien entendu. J'avais été surpris de la revoir, je l'avais croisée dans le passé dans un centre psychiatrique où elle avait été internée car elle avait des visions du futur. Pouvoir qu'elle possédait encore aujourd'hui à coup sûr. J'étais furieux pour l'instant contre Laurent qui souhaitait qu'on parte sans faire d'histoire. La fille n'était pas une humaine ordinaire et pouvait se défendre. Il ne tenait pas à mourir en tentant de nous aider.

- Réfléchis James. Alice verra tes actions, le télépathe tes pensées. Ce clan est puissant, pas autant que les Volturi c'est certain mais assez pour se protéger. En plus cette fille a des pouvoirs dont tu ignores tout. Tu vas bêtement te faire tuer.

- Cela rend cette partie de chasse intéressante justement. Ça change de ces pathétiques humains, il y a enfin un challenge. Cette victoire sera d'autant belle, tu ne trouves pas?

Victoria m'approuva silencieusement comme toujours. Notre ami déclara qu'il préférait ne pas s'en mêler et rejoindre le clan Denali en Alaska plutôt que de participer. Comme il voulait, il y en aurait plus pour moi. Tandis que Vic allait fouiller dans le passé de notre proie afin de connaitre tout d'elle, je me remémorais le comportement de chacun de mes adversaires.

Les deux blonds n'avaient pas réagi quand j'avais voulu me saisir de la fille. Ils ne devaient pas avoir des liens très forts avec elle de même que le géant. En revanche, Alice semblait y tenir ainsi que le rouquin Edward. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il en était amoureux, qu'il la collerait aux basques pour la surveiller de près.

- Chou blanc, m'annonça ma complice désapointée. J'ai fait chou blanc pour la première fois.

- Quoi?

- Pas de famille, pas d'amis rien pour l'attirer dans nos filets. Quant à sa prétendue identité, tous ses papiers sont faux et viennent d'un certain Jenks qui en fournit. Elle n'a jamais mis un seul pied dans l'orphelinat où elle est censée avoir passé son enfance. Notre proie sera dure à attraper enfin de compte.

Je me grattais le menton, l'esprit bouillonnant de questions. Si ses papiers sont des faux, c'est qu'elle était encore plus liée au surnaturel que je ne l'aurais pensé. Les vampires sont les seuls à devoir la changer notamment les végétariens pour ne pas qu'on remarque leur différence. Sauf si...Impossible, alors ils en existeraient toujours quelque part. Pourtant les Volturi les abattaient les uns après les autres. Leur avait-elle échappé?

- Victoria, nous allons surveiller leur conversation. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit moins humaine que ne le laisse croire son apparence.

- Elle serait quoi alors?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Je voudrais vérifier avant de te le divulguer.

- Comme tu veux.

Néanmoins un détail me perturbait car si j'avais raison pourquoi ressemblait-elle plus à une humaine? L'aurait-elle perdue d'une façon ou d'une autre? Il fallait que je sois plus près pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il faudra être prudent, surtout qu'ils sont sur leurs gardes.

Discrètement, nous partîmes vers la résidence des vampires afin de les observer. Bella était présente dans le salon et ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait le bon moment. Je m'interrogeais davantage, irait-elle de son plein grès jusqu'à nous afin d'en finir? L'arrivée du rouquin qui la rejoignit sur le canapé et l'enlaça interrompit mon monologue intérieur.

- Tu comptes** _regarder_ **ses souvenirs?

Je hochais la tête positivement à ma complice. Non seulement j'étais un traqueur hors-pair par mes nombreuses années d'expériences mais je pouvais voir une partie du passé des personnes. J'essayais de capter les souvenirs de ma cible sauf qu'un mur mental me repoussait violemment. Hum apparemment elle avait un bouclier physique et mental, le dernier était visiblement actif tout le temps sans que ça lui coûte un quelconque effort. Je me reportais donc sur le télépathe et parvins à me renseigner.

Ayant ce que je désirais, je fis signe à ma compagne de me suivre. Nous nous éloignâmes un maximum et je lui révélais ce que j'avais découvert.

- Elle est une ancienne damnée, elle a perdu son immortalité en sauvant le télépathe d'un royaume de l'Autre Monde. Si ses pouvoirs ont considérablement baissé, elle reste forte. Il faudra rester vigilant.

- Je vois. Nous attendrons qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux pour agir et la vider de son sang.

- Ouaip, t'as compris l'idée. Elle sera le meilleur repas de notre éternité.

Victoria me sourit et se frotta les mains d'impatience.

(POV Bella)

Malgré le plan de Jasper, Edward refusait de s'éloigner de moi. Je tentais de le convaincre mais il était trop inquiet pour moi. J'étais touchée qu'il se soucie des risques que j'encourrais seulement on n'allait pas laisser cette situation durer encore longtemps.

- Edward, il le faut et tu le sais. Plus ils restent, plus d'innocents seront éliminés.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois l'appât, c'est...

- la seule solution, le coupais-je.

Il soupira, fâché de cette impasse. Il me regarda un long moment avant de dire:

- Ok mais tu restes en vie.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Mon chéri me sourit et souffla:

- T'as intérêt de demeurer en un seul morceau, je ne tiens pas à te perdre. Pour ce qui d'être suicidaire, tu l'es un peu.

- Non.

- Qui a failli y passer en perdant son immortalité?

M'ayant eu, je grommelais que c'était différent. Alice qui avait vu le changement de décision de son frère débarqua illico auprès de nous.

- On fait ça quand et comment?

Nous nous consultâmes du regard et je dis:

- Demain, après les cours. Il y aura du soleil alors ils ne pourront pas prendre le risque de sortir. J'irais là où s'est déroulé le match de base-ball.

- Comment on saura que tu t'y rends? Je ne te vois pas.

- Les oiseaux.

Mon amie ne comprit pas ce que les oiseaux venaient faire dans l'élaboration du plan. Edward lui expliqua que je communiquais avec eux, ils n'auraient qu'à les suivre. Leur présence ne les ferait pas fuir puisqu'ils obéissaient à toutes mes demandes. Une fois que le reste de la famille fut rentrée de la chasse, ils les mirent au courant des derniers détails. Rosalie s'en fichait royalement, espérant secrètement que je disparaisse. Je n'étais qu'une intruse qui devait être éliminée; si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle laisserait le couple me tuer sans lever le petit doigt.

**Note de l'auteur: Kikou tout le monde et désolée pour ce retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Enfin bref voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je vous dis à bientôt et merci. Biz.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

(POV Bella)

Comme le prévoyait le plan que les Cullen et moi-même avions conçu, je sortis du lycée seule afin de regagner le terrain de base-ball. Je sentais la présence de mes amis qui me guettaient au loin, aussitôt je lançais le sort de dissimulation sans cesser de marcher. Lorsque je fus presqu'arrivée à destination, j'appelais discrètement les oiseaux qui allèrent avertir les vampires. Je me plaçais en plein milieu du terrain, les yeux fermés, et guettais le moindre bruit suspect.

Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps car je perçus des bruits de course. J'ouvris les yeux et vis le couple qui me fixait, intrigué de ma présence et le fait que je sois sans escorte. Ils étaient venus comme prévu.

- Je suis étonnée, déclara la femelle, que tu viennes alors qu'on n'a aucun moyen de pression sur toi. Je me suis renseignée, petite et ancienne damnée.

J'eus un léger sourire, ils avaient compris ce que j'étais. Ils n'étaient pas si idiots finalement, je les applaudis pour leur sublime déduction à mon sujet.

- Comment t'as échappé aux Volturi? Ils sont difficiles à vaincre, c'est le clan vampirique le plus puissant que le monde connaisse.

- Je les ai envoyés valser avec une facilité déconcertante à plusieurs reprises, je ne crains aucun de leur pouvoir. J'étais infatigable, ils pouvaient m'éliminer mais je serais revenue de nouveau.

Le traqueur me dévisagea avec beaucoup d'intérêt, tentant d'imaginer quel avait pu être mon niveau de puissance avant la perte de mon immortalité. Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'es pas une damnée, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Je restais abasourdie par ses paroles, ni comprenant rien du tout. Il me révéla qu'il avait la capacité de voir le passé des gens, il savait repérer les faux souvenirs.

- Ta vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, je me demande pourquoi on t'a privé de ta mémoire et qui. As-tu fait quelque chose de répréhensible qui aurait déplu? Oui pourquoi avoir incendié ce village avec ses habitants, que t'ont-ils fait ce jour-là?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es en train de mentir.

- Tu es bien plus jolie avec les cheveux blancs.

Un flash surgit dans mon esprit, je me voyais entourée par les flammes. Des gens hurlaient de douleur tandis que mes yeux reflétaient de la haine, de la tristesse et de la satisfaction. Il avait raison, j'avais les cheveux blancs. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Cette vision me perturba puisque James attaqua; de retour dans la réalité, j'eus juste le temps d'esquiver. Sa compagne le rejoignit dans la lutte, les Cullen n'étaient plus très loin. Deux minutes. Avoir deux adversaires en même temps, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Si James avait la force, elle avait la vitesse. Elle ne l'était pas autant que mon chéri mais tout de même. Quand un était hors-jeu, l'autre prenait la relève. Ils faisaient en sorte de m'épuiser le plus vite possible, c'était une excellente tactique.

Victoria allait me saisir par derrière mais Edward la repoussa d'un coup de pied. Mes amis formèrent un cercle autour d'eux, ils étaient cuits. Le chasseur prit une décision tellement rapidement qu'Alice n'eut pas le temps de voir, il fit une diversion afin que sa complice fuit.

- Applique le plan B, sauve-toi.

Je ressens le déchirement de la rousse qui finit par obéir à l'ordre.

- Je crois que tu vas passer de sales moments, même si tu as l'air d'en avoir l'habitude. Votre amie vous causera plus d'ennuis que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer.

Emmett, d'un naturel peu patient, lui arracha la tête et son frère Jasper l'aida à faire brûler le corps. Rosalie commença à laisser éclater sa colère.

- C'est quoi dont il parlait, ce secret que tu caches?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en rappelle pas de cet événement.

- On pourrait en reparler plus tard, proposa Alice.

- Non ici ce sera très bien.

- Je vois un village en flammes, tandis que tout le monde hurle je suis en train de regarder. J'ignore de quand ça date.

Elle ne parut absolument pas satisfaite de ma réponse, son instinct lui hurlait que je représentais une menace plus sérieuse pour sa famille. Et si elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, elle préférait partir que demeurer en ma compagnie.

Mon vampire n'apprécia pas et se retint de faire un commentaire pour ne pas envenimer la situation plus que tendue. Il s'interrogeait également sur ce souvenir dont j'ignorais la signification, il souhaita qu'on soit seul afin d'en discuter.

Nous allâmes d'un accord commun parler chez moi, dans mon salon. Je vis qu'il semblait réfléchir à la manière dont il allait entamer la conversation.

- Tu n'as pas d'idée sur ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est une hypothèse et je n'ai pas la raison qui expliquerait le pourquoi du comment. Je paraissais en colère, triste et heureuse...heureuse Edward. A croire que je désirais la mort de ce village.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, fatiguée et honteuse. Pourquoi avais-je fait une chose pareille?

- Bella, c'est une supposition. Et si c'est vrai, il y a une explication.

- Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient toujours aussi complexes?

Il me caressa le dos pour m'apaiser et répondit qu'il ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête pour le moment. J'espérais de tout cœur que j'aurais enfin un peu de paix.

(POV Inconnu)

Ce que je craignais était finalement arrivé. Un morceau de sa véritable vie passée avait ressurgi dans sa mémoire; il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rappelle de quoique ce soit d'important. Dès qu'elle saurait la vérité, rien ni personne ne pourra la stopper cette fois-ci. Elle était bien plus puissante que certains ne le pensaient, elle était un être unique aux pouvoirs redoutables.

J'allais devoir faire preuve davantage de prudence, ils comptaient sur moi afin d'empêcher une catastrophe incontrôlable qui changerait le monde du surnaturel à jamais. Mes maitres savaient que cette mission n'était pas une partie de plaisir, sachant le rôle que je jouais auprès de _**cette fille**_.

Elle se demandera les raisons qui font que je ne l'ai pas arrêtée quand elle avait "_**renoncer**_" à son immortalité. Un appel me contraint à partir. Pour l'instant.

**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde, je suis d'une humeur joyeuse. Hé oui car je passe en 2****ème**** année de fac. Alors que pensez-vous de ce mystérieux inconnu qui surveille Bella? Pour info, ce n'est pas un personnage qui existe dans les livres. Mais on a parlé de lui-même si j'ai pas donné son nom. Merci beaucoup de me suivre ainsi que pour vos messages. Bizous.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

(POV Bella)

Solitude. De nouveau et pour toujours. Il fallait croire que le destin me reprochait d'être heureuse, est-ce que pour une raison ou une autre je n'en avais pas le droit? Ce souvenir enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire avait-il plus d'importance que je ne l'aurais cru? Je devais connaitre la vérité, je devais savoir. Depuis, je ne cessais de me demander qui suis-je, quel est mon vrai nom. Pourquoi m'a-t-on ôté mon passé? Peu n'importe le temps que cela prendra désormais, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

En effet, mes chers Cullen avaient pris la décision de partir sans se donner la peine de m'expliquer ce qui les avait motivés à quitter la ville si promptement. Cinq jours plus tard, Max était arrivé avec le fluide lunaire mais il avait été suivi par les Volturi qui l'ont tué. La colère avait été telle que j'avais repris mon ancienne apparence, mes cheveux étaient redevenus blancs. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris deux choses:

- mes rêves me servaient d'avertissement.

- James avait raison, je n'étais pas une damnée. Je n'aurais pas pu récupérer mon immortalité.

Maintenant j'avais fui Forks ayant pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. J'avais été jusqu'à brulé ma maison. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je m'étais rendue en Amérique du Sud, dans le Texas. Les guerres vampiriques étaient nombreuses et beaucoup d'humains en payaient le prix. J'avais alors exterminé les différentes armées avec plaisir, ça avait été un véritable défouloir. J'avais laissé la vie sauve aux "chefs" en précisant qu'ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance s'ils recommençaient.

Une fois que les conflits furent enterrés, je choisis de continuer d'abattre les vampires trop dangereux dans le monde. Cette tâche me fit oublier ma rancœur, ma peine et ma colère. Leur départ précipité m'avait poussé à croire qu'ils savaient pour les Italiens et que mon sort ne leur importait pas, pire qu'ils m'avaient dénoncé. Durant un siècle, je voyageais afin de protéger les humains et me fis un nom chez les buveurs de sang. J'étais devenue Bloody Girl, la Princesse ensanglantée. Les plus fous me surnommaient l'Ange de la Mort ou encore la Tueuse par miséricorde vu que je sauvais les humains.

Evidemment les Volturi eurent vent de ce que je faisais; le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié. Pas du tout. A dire vrai, je les privais de la seule excuse qui les autorisait à éliminer un clan qu'ils considéraient comme trop menaçant pour eux. Forcément ils n'allaient pas se réjouir. Ils avaient convenu d'offrir une récompense à celui ou celle qui me livrerait, ils pouvaient toujours y croire.

Puisque j'étais redevenue "immortelle" -si j'ai cessé de l'être-, mes pouvoirs étaient au summum de leur efficacité. Je me réfugiais dans le royaume du Temps, loin de tout. Je finis par considérer ce lieu comme chez moi, un endroit où nul ne pourrait rien contre moi. Lorsque j'étais fatiguée, je m'y rendais et me laissais tomber dans le sommeil.

(POV Alice)

Bien que cela fasse un siècle, Edward était resté dans le même état d'esprit qu'au moment de notre départ. Il s'était muré dans sa tristesse et le silence, il nous fuyait encore plus qu'avant sa rencontre avec _**elle**_. Rien ne venait égayer son humeur même le don de mon chéri n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui.

- Edward, murmurais-je, tu veux qu'on sorte?

Il hocha négativement la tête, mon frère était dehors juste pour les cours et chasser. Esmée était extrêmement inquiète ainsi que tous les autres. Je m'approchais de lui quand un flash surgit sans prévenir. Il fut tellement violent qu'Edward ne put que le voir.

_Bella était dans la forêt près d'un Max mort. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, l'encerclant de toute part. Les Volturi la regardaient avec un sourire malveillant sur leur visage. Elle se releva, sa rage et sa tristesse étaient palpables. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses cheveux viraient au blanc comme lorsqu'elle était immortelle._

_Les Italiens se figèrent face à ce phénomène, Bella écarta les bras et se mit à psalmodier en une langue inconnue. Les arbres se déracinèrent, la terre s'ouvrit engloutissant les soldats. Devant la confusion générale, elle en profita pour filer._

- Qu'est-ce..., commença-t-il?

_Bella se trouvait face à un groupe de vampires qu'elle élimina sans le moindre effort. Cette scène se répéta dans plusieurs endroits où la population vampirique était importante. Puis elle était dans le temple où elle m'avait montré mon passé._

Ma vision cessa aussitôt, nous laissant hébété par ce que nous venions d'apprendre. Néanmoins je fus celle qui reprit pied rapidement.

- Edward si elle a les cheveux blancs, c'est qu'elle est à nouveau immortelle non?

- Elle est vivante, elle est vivante. Vivante.

- Edward...

Mais il continua à redire inlassablement cette phrase, perdu dans ses pensées. Je préférais le laisser afin d'avertir ma famille. Tout le monde fut choqué même Rosalie qui ne l'aimait pas.

- Tu as du voir le passé, expliqua Carlisle, peut-être même ses souvenirs. J'ignore pourquoi.

- L'aurait-elle fait pour nous menacer, demanda Emmett?

- Non, elle n'y ait sans doute pour rien. Alice, tu as dit qu'elle se trouvait dans le royaume du Temps?

- Oui.

- Je suppose que la magie du lieu a dû connecter brièvement ton esprit au sien. Ça risque de se reproduire. Autre chose?

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant à leur révéler les actions de mon amie. Je craignais leur réaction, toutefois ils devaient savoir.

- Les rumeurs au sujet de cette fille qui tue les vampires afin de protéger les humains. C'est elle, elle est devenue celle que beaucoup surnomme Bloody Girl.

Comme je le pensais, ils ne furent pas en colère mais soucieux.

- C'est une menace, affirma mon mari, on devrait...

- Non, coupa notre sœur, non. Moi je comprends ce qu'elle fait.

- Rose...

- Je me suis trompée, j'ai cru qu'elle n'était qu'une source d'ennuis et j'avais tort. Si les Volturi en ont après elle, c'est notre faute. On l'a abandonnée alors qu'elle tenait à nous. On a forcé Edward à la quitter. Etre Bloody Girl lui fait tout oublier.

J'eus une subite envie de me pincer après son discours. Rosalie venait de dire qu'elle s'était plantée et défendait Bella. Dans quelle dimension étais-je là? Dans un sens, je sus qu'elle estimait que l'amour d'Edward envers elle était égal à celui qu'elle portait à son nounours, Esmée à Carlisle et moi à Jazz. Personne n'osa ajouter quoique ce soit. Ce qu'on n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que l'on était observé et écouté par un inconnu.

(POV Inconnu)

Les choses allaient de pire en pire. Maintenant elle traquait les vampires et restait dans l'Autre Monde. Si elle continuait à s'y éterniser, le sortilège d'amnésie se briserait. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas la réexpédier chez les humains. Je n'en avais pas le pouvoir, et puis elle se poserait encore plus de questions. Il fallait que j'en parle à mes maîtres le plus vite possible. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Note de l'auteur: Mille excuses le chapitre ne s'est pas enregistré alors je le reposte. Mille fois merci pour vos reviews. Alors une idée pour cet inconnu bien mystérieux? Petit scoop, Bella et les Cullen se recroiseront dans le chap suivant. Alors comment ça tournait? Biz.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

(POV Rosalie)

Bien que je n'aie pas le pouvoir de télépathie, je savais que ma famille était surprise de ma déclaration. Je me doutais que Bella se soit plongée dans l'élimination des vampires pour se trouver un but, faute d'être avec Edward et d'avoir tué les Volturi. M'étant vengée de mon ancien fiancé et de ses amis, je ne pouvais que comprendre. Cela avait apaisé ma colère, ma peine alors surement il devait en être de même pour elle. Etre Bloody Girl lui permettait de se "défouler".

Ce qui me tracassait était le brusque retour de son statut d'immortelle. En effet elle y avait renoncé afin de libérer Edward du royaume de Samael, un seigneur de l'Autre Monde. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens sauf si...

**- **Est si tout n'était qu'une mise en scène?

- Une mise en scène, répéta mon nounours qui ne voyait pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Elle est censée être une damnée, James affirmait le contraire. Elle perd son immortalité puis la retrouve. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, non?

Carlisle médita un instant avant de parler.

- Tu penses qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'être immortelle. Que son châtiment soit faux, ainsi que ses souvenirs.

Je hochais la tête positivement; tout était affreusement embrouillé et il fallait dénouer le faux du vrai. Alice vit mon souhait de connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. Elle partagait mon opinion sur le besoin de savoir la vérité.

- Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas. Nous repartirons à Forks.

Tout le monde échangea un regard pour marquer son accord. Seulement rester à l'annoncer à Edward, là il était hors de question que je m'y colle. Ma sœur décida de s'en occuper, ayant de meilleurs rapports avec lui.

ooOoo

(POV Edward)

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Bella était vivante car elle était immortelle de nouveau. Je me demandais comment cela se faisait, pourquoi Alice ne le voyait que maintenant et la raison pour laquelle mon ange affrontait des vampires.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais rien suivi de la conversation de ma famille et n'avais pas vu le petit lutin entrer dans ma chambre. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces afin que je ne puisse pas lire son esprit.

- Que veux-tu, Alice? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

Nul n'osait me forcer à sortir de ma chambre hormis pour le lycée et la chasse, cela depuis notre départ.

- C'est au sujet de Bella, on se pose énormément de questions.

J'attendis qu'elle continue son explication ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- On pense qu'elle n'est pas une damnée mais qu'elle est bel et bien immortelle. Rosalie a été jusqu'à se dire qu'il y avait de forte chance que quelqu'un avait volontairement modifié sa mémoire pour lui faire croire qu'elle est damnée.

- Et?

- C'est elle surnommée Bloody Girl.

Alors Bella chassait les vampires pour protéger les humains, je restais impassible du moins autant que je le pus mais la dernière parole de ma sœur me fâcha.

- On retourne _**là-bas**_.

Je tentais de conserver mon calme sauf que c'était impossible. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça? Jasper qui avait senti ma colère voulut la stopper, et il échoua lamentablement.

- Maintenant vous voulez tous _**sans exception**_ retourner à Forks alors que vous m'avez forcé à vous suivre, à la laisser. Laisse-moi dire combien je regrette de vous avoir choisi.

Mes paroles blessèrent tout le monde mais ça m'était complètement également.

- Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai dû supporter vos pensées. Tandis que vous rouliez dans le bonheur, moi j'étais loin d'elle par votre faute. Ce que je ressens vous vous en êtes bien moqués, un grand merci à tous pour ça. Elle n'avait eu le moindre intérêt, pas même pour toi qui était sa meilleure amie.

Je me fichais de leur culpabilité, de leur pitié. Ils m'avaient éloigné sans se préoccuper de mes sentiments, et je ne leur pardonnerais jamais. Je m'étais tu mais là ils m'annonçaient vouloir repartir, c'en était trop. J'aurais adoré les voir sans leur moitié, ils auraient peut-être compris.

Ne voulant pas les entendre ajouter un mot de plus, je les fuis, eux et leurs pensées.

ooOoo

(POV Bella)

J'étais dans le royaume du Temps quand une voix enfantine m'appela.

- Bella Swan, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici. Tu n'es pas à ta place.

Il s'agissait d'une fillette de huit ans qui me dévisagea avec un grand sourire. J'avais deviné qu'elle était certainement une Déesse, ils pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle forme.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis Sylphie, la maîtresse de ces lieux. J'ai accepté ta présence mais il est temps que tu t'en ailles désormais. Les réponses à tes questions ne se trouvent pas dans mon royaume.

Je voulus répliquer sauf que je me retrouvais à Forks face à mon ancienne maison, noircie par les flammes. Je savais que j'avais vécu un moment ici et que j'avais brûlé mon chez-moi afin d'effacer mes traces. Les Volturi m'avaient prise en chasse, d'ailleurs j'ignorais toujours qui m'avait dénoncé.

Puisque je n'avais plus le droit de rejoindre le Temple, je décidais de m'installer à nouveau dans cette ville. Sylphie ne m'aurait pas envoyé là sans raison, peut-être que le coupable se trouvait dans les environs. Grâce à un sort, je rendis à la maison son aspect d'avant et avec un autre j'obtins mes faux papiers.

Toutes les personnes que j'avais connues étaient mortes, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je ne risquais pas de croire une ancienne connaissance. Evidemment, une fille de dix-sept -en apparence- était obligée d'aller dans ce foutu lycée. Si seulement j'avais physiquement plus.

Le lendemain je me rendis donc à contrecœur à l'école. Je fis un saut rapide au secrétariat afin de prendre mon emploi du temps et regagnais ma salle de littérature. Des élèves me rappelèrent mes anciens camarades notamment Tom et Nina Newton, je crus avoir en face de moi Jessica et Mike. Nina était encore plus bavarde et fouineuse que son arrière-grand-mère, toujours à l'affut des derniers potins.

Ce fut à l'heure du déjeuner que je croisais selon ses termes la famille canon et solitaire. En les voyants, j'eus la drôle d'impression de les connaître.

- C'est les Cullen, m'informa miss Potin.

- **Les Cullen**, répétais-je mentalement. **Pourquoi me semble-t-il-les avoir déjà rencontré?**

**Note de l'auteur: Un grand merci pour vos messages. Je précise que Bella a occulté tous souvenirs concernant les Cullen, elle finira par se rappeler d'eux mais pas tout de suite. Alors ça se passera bien ou pas bien, selon vous? Biz. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

(POV Bella)

Tout en les fixant du regard, je tentais de me remémorer où j'avais pu les voir. Je ne voyais pas bien que mon inconscient me hurlait que si. Afin de ne pas paraître inquiétante ou malpolie, je détournais la tête vers Miss Potin et me mis à analyser leur aura respective. Tous étaient tendus comme craignant que je me fâche contre eux mais ce fut le roux qui me surprit le plus. Il semblait heureux et triste à la fois. Tout cela me semblait anormal.

- **Voilà une famille bien étrange pour des vampires en plus qu'ils soient végétariens. Autant les garder davantage à l'œil.**

Je me jurais mentalement de trouver les raisons à leur comportement ainsi que celles de leur installation. Ils étaient arrivés cinq jours avant moi, à croire qu'ils m'attendaient. Non je devenais folle, comment pourraient-ils être au courant que j'allais venir ici? Quoique c'était tout de même troublant.

En sortant de la cafétéria, j'eus un flash. Je me vis assise, les Cullen à la même qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais avec une fille du nom d'Angela Weber, c'était il y a un siècle.

- C'est de plus en plus étrange.

Je me ressaisis et partis en cours, de nouveau impassible. Si je les avais effectivement rencontrés, il valait mieux se montrer discrète et observer leur manière d'agir. Ils m'avaient, eux, à coup sûr reconnue.

La fin d'après-midi se passa sans encombre sauf que je sentais leur regard sur moi, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Non mais, vous aimeriez vous être dévisagé de façon aussi désagréable. Bref le soir quand je rentrais chez moi, j'eus le droit à une visite plutôt inattendue.

- Bella Swan.

- Helden, ça faisait longtemps.

Il s'agissait de l'Immortel qui m'avait soi-disant condamnée à me réincarner. Toujours aussi imbu de sa personne, cela se remarquait à son ton. Physiquement, il avait les yeux gris lumineux, des cheveux longs de la même couleur. Si un humain devait lui donner un âge, ça serait dans la cinquantaine.

- Toujours aussi irrespectueuse envers tes supérieurs, misérable damnée.

- Laisse-moi rire. Si je suis vivante et pas une damnée, ça veut dire que nous sommes pareils. Alors en quoi m'es-tu supérieur?

Tiens prends-toi ça dans les dents (1-0 pour Bella).

- J'ai une proposition à te faire de la part de mes maîtres. Si tu veux retrouver tes vrais souvenirs, tu te verras remettre une mission de la plus haute importance.

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance? Tu m'as déjà roulée dans la farine, non?

Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur avant de répondre.

- C'est ton unique moyen de connaître la vérité. Il faut que tu élimines une nomade vampirique du nom de Victoria. Elle est en train de se créer une armée de nouveaux nés dans les environs.

- Les Volturi s'en chargeront. C'est le rôle qu'ils se sont donnés.

- Elle tient à se débarrasser des Cullen, et les Italiens la laisseront agir librement. Ils redoutent ces végétariens à cause de leur don. Alors acceptes-tu le marché?

Je le fixais sans rien dire.

- Affaire conclue, déclara-t-il.

Il repartit dans une intense lumière, me laissant seule dans mes réflexions.

(POV Victoria)

J'allais les tuer ces foutus Cullen. Ils m'avaient pris mon James, l'homme de mon éternité pour une foutue menteuse immortelle. Elle aussi payera à ce propos; faute de pouvoir la liquider, je détruirais son cher et tendre. Elle verra, cette garce, ce que ça fait de vivre sans la personne qu'on aime. Pour m'aider dans cette vengeance, j'avais dû me créer mes alliés.

Une petite armée de trente vampires se tenait entièrement à mes ordres. Riley, le premier transformé, les avais entrainés et renseignés sur leurs ennemis. Dans mes soldats, quelques-uns possédaient des pouvoirs spéciaux. Iris se rendait invisible, Marc était plus fort que la normale et Lily pouvait inhaler un don. Evidemment je lui avais ordonné de bloquer celui d'Alice puisqu'elle pourrait nous espionner grâce à ses visions de l'avenir.

En parlant de vision, Bella n'était en leur compagnie d'après ce que j'avais appris. Que s'était-il passé? Les avait-elle quittés? Aucune idée, cela m'importait peu de toute façon.

- Ils sont presque prêts mais Diego se pose beaucoup trop de questions. Je crains qu'il nous fasse défaut le moment venu.

- Assure-toi qu'il se tienne bien et si ce n'est pas le cas, tue-le.

- Une fois les Cullen éliminés, plus rien ici ne nous menacera.

Je le laissais parler, amusée. Personne ne savait la véritable raison de ce futur combat. Je leur avais dit qu'un clan les voudrait morts parce que nous étions sur leur territoire. J'avais attisé leur haine envers les Cullen et tous les voulaient morts. Un instant j'avais craint que les Volturi contrecarrent mes desseins. Je m'étais lourdement trompée; j'avais eu le droit à la visite des jumeaux et du traqueur qui m'avaient donnée carte blanche.

Les Italiens les redoutaient à cause de leurs dons, cela ne faisait aucun doute. J'avais caché mes soldats à Seattle, dans une usine désaffectée, et les faisais chasser à tour de rôle. Mes ennemis se douteraient tôt ou tard que quelque chose se passait ici. Je m'assis dans l'un des escaliers et suivais l'entraînement du regard. Bientôt je tiendrais ma revanche, ensuite j'abandonnerais mon armée qui tombera sous les coups des Volturi.

**Tout se déroule comme prévu. Mon plan ne possède pas la moindre faille qui puisse tout anéantir.**

- Ecoutez-moi, criais-je, l'heure de la confrontation est proche. Je sens votre impatience et voilà pourquoi je vous mets en garde. L'ennemi a des dons aussi, télépathie, visions. Ne leur laissez aucun répit, aucune chance de vous abattre. Ils seront sans scrupule et prêts à tout pour détourner vos attentions.

- Nous aussi avons des pouvoirs, siffla Iris, ils ne nous vaincront pas. Nous sommes plus nombreux, plus forts.

Tout le monde approuva ses dires, ils voulaient en découdre avec eux.

- J'ai confiance en vos capacités mais je n'aimerai pas vous voir tombé parce que vous n'aurez pas été assez vigilants. Je sais que nous gagnerons et ce territoire sera le nôtre ainsi que tous ses habitants qui participeront comme il se doit à notre victoire.

Je les avais suffisamment motivés, du moins je le pensais. Parler des humains qui allaient dévorer attisait leur envie de vaincre. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ne rester qu'attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

**Note de l'auteur: Salut tout le monde et merci pour vos messages. Alors elle n'est pas super la Victoria? Je peux montrer le côté sadique que j'ai senti dans le livre (ça me plait). Une idée sur la suite des événements? Il va y avoir du sang mais pas de suite. Biz.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

(**POV Edward**)

La journée au lycée s'était plus ou moins bien passée. Bien dans le sens où nous étions tous entiers et sans séquelles. Mauvaise puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas de nous. Alice pensait qu'elle nous avait volontairement chassés de sa mémoire afin de se sentir mieux. Evidement ça ne me plaisait pas le moins du monde; au fond j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'en veuille à mort pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais là c'était impossible.

Rosalie était de loin la plus stressée. N'ayant jamais été très sympathique avec Bella, elle s'était attendue toute la journée à des représailles. Jasper avait toutefois relevé qu'elle paraissait intriguée et soupçonneuse. Ne pouvant utiliser son don, il n'en avait été réduit à supposer mais semblait assez sûr de son analyse. Personnellement je préférais attendre la suite des événements. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter sans aucune raison.

Les jours suivants furent semblables au premier hormis que Bella nous fixait plus souvent, mettant mal à l'aise Rose. Pour une raison qui nous échappa, le petit lutin réussit en connaitre la raison.

- Victoria va venir se venger, Bella est au courant et veut savoir pourquoi.

Aïe on avait oublié la rouquine. Apparemment ce n'était pas son cas et son envie de revanche compliquait les choses. Manquerait plus que ce soit elle qui annonce la vérité à Bella et ça serait le pompon.

- Bella pourrait nous dire où elle se trouve, proposa Emmett.

- Pourquoi le ferait-elle, elle n'est pas censée nous connaitre bien que ça nous arrangerait, soupira Jasper.

Je me tournais vers elle afin de l'observer et vis qu'elle nous regardait également. Elle parut se souvenir de quelque chose car un éclat de colère apparut.

- Je sens que ça risque d'être notre fête. Bientôt.

Mes frères et sœurs grimacèrent et tentèrent de demeurer calme.

- Une minute, coupa Rose, pourquoi elle n'a pas fait comme Edward pour **_ça_**?

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Bella aurait pu lire en nous afin de savoir hors ce n'était pas le cas.

- Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait, dit Alice. Peut-être y a-t-il une raison qu'on ignore?

- Va savoir, soupirais-je.

(**POV Bella**)

Cette fois j'en étais persuadée, les Cullen faisaient partis de mon passé. Plus exactement quand je croyais encore être une damnée. Un souvenir était remonté à la surface, et j'étais sortie de la cafétéria pour me rendre près de ma prochaine salle. J'avais été la petite-amie d'Edward mais pour une raison x ou y, ils étaient partis sans moi. Ça m'avait fait un choc, moi qui pensais qu'ils en avaient après ma tête.

Il était évident qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas m'éliminer ou me dénoncer aux Volturi car ils l'auraient déjà fait. Pourquoi me laisser puis venir me retrouver? Ce n'était pas logique ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être s'étaient-ils rendus chez des amis qui eux auraient pu me trahir et une fois revenus je m'étais enfuie parce qu'entre temps les Italiens m'avaient retrouvée. Possible sauf que je n'étais sûre de rien.

Il valait mieux ne pas les approcher avant de absolument certaine de ce qui s'était passé. Je ne tenais pas redevenir proche d'eux s'ils y avaient menti. En tout cas, j'étais furieuse qu'ils ne viennent pas s'expliquer. Pourquoi me laisser dans l'ignorance? Ma théorie était-elle bonne? Que de questions et si peu de certitudes.

- Que faire? Il n'y a donc de moyens pour être fixée?

Je tournais en rond dans le couloir quand j'eus une idée. Tellement simple que je me traitais mentalement de tous les noms. Il me suffisait de fouiller leur esprit afin d'avoir les réponses, bien sûr. Mais fouiller lequel? Il était préférable de choisir celui d'Edward puisqu'il a été mon petit-ami. C'était lui qui avait passé le plus de temps avec moi, non?

Je me forçais à ne pas montrer mon impatience lorsqu'il arriva ainsi que les autres élèves. Installée derrière lui, j'utilisais mon pouvoir le plus discrètement possible. Ne pouvant trier ses pensées, je vis tout. Moi venant le sortir du royaume de Samaël, moi montrant le passé d'Alice, moi face aux loups Quileutes... Je le vis m'annoncer leur départ auquel il ne me fournit aucune explication, s'énerver contre sa famille qui lui avait forcé la main.

Je restais stupéfaite, il m'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette à la demande de sa famille. Il les avait choisis et pas moi alors que j'avais "sacrifié" mon immortalité. Ma haine ne fut pas longue à surgir, je souhaitais les voir me supplier. Ils allaient payés pour m'avoir abandonnée de la sorte, oh que oui. Toute ma mémoire devint claire, je sus que j'avais moi-même effacé ses pensées douloureuses pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Je fichais de leurs excuses qu'ils pourraient sortir, rien ne m'arrêtera. Finalement Victoria n'aura pas se fatiguer. Le temps passa lentement mais ça ne faisait rien, je pouvais patienter. J'avais attendu un siècle alors quelques heures ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. Alors qu'ils allaient montés en voiture, je la stoppais magiquement et leur dis:

- Je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose. Pourrait-on en discuter?

- Chez nous, répondit la petite brune.

- A toute suite.

Je regagnais ma propre voiture et les suivis, ne tenant pas à perdre de temps. Arrivée, je constatais que rien n'avait changé ici.

- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler?

- Une vampire du nom de Victoria se trouve en ce moment même à Seattle. Elle s'est créée une armée de nouveau-nés afin de vous éliminer.

- Merci, c'est gentil de nous avoir avertis.

- De rien Alice. C'est normal, après tout je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie?

Tous comprirent que je me souvenais, sentir leur panique me donna envie de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas me battre, ils n'avaient pas d'échappatoire.

- Vous pensiez me cacher la vérité combien de temps encore? Je n'ai pas fouillé vos esprits toute de suite en pensant que vous viendriez de vous-même. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. Qui d'autre aurait pu leur dévoiler?

- De quoi tu parles, demanda Rosalie?

Comment osaient-ils jouer les innocents? Cela ne faisait aucun doute, personne ne savait où je me trouvais. Personne hormis eux.

- Vous le savez parfaitement! Les Volturi sont arrivés seulement cinq jours après votre départ et ont tué Max! Il n'y a que vous qui connaissiez l'endroit où je me trouvais!

- Max est mort, répéta la voyante.

- Vous m'avez dénoncé une fois, je vous empêcherais de recommencer.

La rage décupla ma magie que je laissais agir librement. Le ciel s'obscurcit et fut chargé de lourds nuages. J'allais les faire griller sur place comme des saucisses. Alors que je m'apprêtais à leur jeter un sort afin de les faire avouer, Helden bloqua mes pouvoirs.

- Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il! Aurais-tu oublié notre marché?

- Toi.

- C'est Victoria qui t'a dénoncée, pas eux. James connaissait la vérité. Alors maintenant tu tiens tranquille.

Je haïssais ce type, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Néanmoins si les Cullen n'y étaient pour rien.

- C'est bon tu peux me lâcher. Et garde tes menaces pour toi, Helden.

L'immortel me fusilla du regard et je restais impassible. Pas question de baisser les yeux devant lui.

- Bien, ne me force pas à revenir. Je suis Helden un Immortel, envoyé par mes maîtres pour surveiller cette idiote impulsive.

- Euh merci, dit Emmett.

- Dernier détail, ajoutais-je, c'est l'enflure qui est censée m'avoir changé en damnée.

- Les maîtres m'ont ordonné de tenir ce rôle et de te garder à l'œil. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de jouer au baby-sitter avec toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'expédies pas dans l'Autre Monde, dans ce cas-là?

- Si je pouvais, je l'aurais déjà fait.

(**POV Alice**)

Ce type, Helden, venait de nous "_**sauver**_" de Bella en mode furie. J'aurais pu l'apprécier s'il n'était pas aussi arrogant et vaniteux. Il était pire que ma sœur Rosalie. En tout cas, une partie de sa théorie était juste. L'Immortel jouait un rôle et l'avait lui-même reconnu. De plus, il ne pouvait pas éliminer Bella donc conclusion elle est plus puissante que lui.

Je me jurais de chercher dans les légendes ce qui pouvait être plus fort qu'un Immortel, hormis un dieu. Quoique c'était peut-être la réponse.

- Ravie de le savoir.

- Est-elle plus forte que vous, demandais-je prudemment?

Il se tourna vers moi et me cria mentalement de la boucler si je tenais à la vie. Terrifiée, je décidais d'écouter.

- Dès qu'elle ne manifestera, tu les liquides tous. Compris?

Bella ne répondit pas mais Helden dut savoir que ça signifiait oui puisqu'il partit. Edward allait parler sauf qu'elle prit les devants.

- Je vous aide mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair, je l'élimine et il n'y a rien d'autre. Gardez vos excuses telles qu'elles soient pour vous, si elles peuvent soulager votre conscience. Une dernière chose: les liens que j'avais avec vous sont rompus depuis longtemps.

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répliquer, elle disparut dans une vive lumière blanche.

**Note de l'auteur: Héhé hors de question qu'elle retombe dans les bras d'Edward aussi facilement. Entre nous, c'est ce que je n'ai pas aimé dans les livres. Juste un petit scoop pour vous remercier de lire ma fiction, **_**ce n'est pas Victoria qui a dénoncé Bella**_**. Biz.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21**

(**POV Jasper**)

Après avoir échappé à une Bella folle de rage pensant qu'on l'avait dénoncée et rencontré un Immortel vaniteux du nom d'Helden, nous étions réunis dans le salon afin de mettre à plat tout ce qui s'était passé. Rosalie avait eu la trouille de sa vie, Emmett pareil et Edward était encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Lorsque Carlisle avait su que Victoria avait créé une armée de nouveau-nés pour nous liquider, il n'était pas ravi d'avoir à les affronter. Surtout que certains avaient des dons.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que les détruire au risque que les Volturi viennent en personne se déplacer.

- Ils ne viendront pas de suite, lâcha une voix qu'on connaissait que trop bien désormais.

Bella était discrètement apparue dans la pièce et reprit la parole.

- Les jumeaux et le traqueur ont proposé un marché de la part de leurs maîtres à Victoria. Elle vous élimine et abandonne ses pions en contre partie de sa liberté. Elle a accepté bien sûr.

- Quoi?

- Les Italiens vous considèrent comme une menace par votre nombre et vos dons respectifs. Chelsea ne pourrait pas briser vos liens pour vous forcer à les rejoindre. En plus s'ils apprennent que vous me connaissez...

Son discours avait jeté un froid, les Volturi se servaient de leurs propres lois afin d'assurer leurs intérêts.

- Ils n'ont pas de prétexte, soufflais-je, ils doivent en avoir un pour nous attaquer.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils vont laisser le champ libre à Victoria. Si elle échoue, ils en inventeront un.

**Super les nouvelles, elle a l'art et la manière de dire les choses.**

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, tu seras gentil.

**Ah oui télépathie, j'avais oublié.**

Elle nous informa que seuls trois vampires avaient des talents chez nos ennemis. Un qui se rend invisible, l'autre est plus fort et le dernier inhale un don.

- Pas mal, reconnut le nounours, j'ai hâte de croiser celui qui est fort. Tiens, ils sont combien d'ailleurs?

- Trente et un avec leur créatrice.

- Et nous sommes huit, constata Esmée, ça ne va pas être du gâteau.

Bella rigola, apparemment amusée des propos de notre mère.

- Vous oubliez que j'ai des pouvoirs et que seule je me suis débarrassée de plusieurs armées de nouveau-nés. Alors ce n'est pas trente vampires qui vont m'effrayer.

**Elle n'a pas tort, elle pourrait faire ça les yeux fermés.**

- Victoria sera à la clairière dans une semaine vers quatre heures. Je vais continuer d'espionner à distance. À bientôt.

(**POV Alice)**

Dès que Bella était partie, je révélais à ma famille que j'avais effectuée quelques recherches sur les Immortels. En effet, Helden avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir vaincre Bella et que j'en avais déduit qu'elle devait être plus puissante. Il n'existait que peu d'êtres supérieurs à un Immortel. Les Dieux et leur "enfant". Enfin bref, plusieurs légendes faisaient allusion à un personnage nommé Ange qui aurait été amené sur Terre pour assurer la paix entre humains, loups garous et vampires.

- Comment pourraient-ils se côtoyer sans vouloir se tuer, demanda mon Jazz?

- J'y viens. A un moment les Dieux notamment le Chaos furent furieux contre les humains qui ne les respectaient plus. Ce dernier décida de créer deux nouvelles espèces afin de punir les hommes. Seulement la population vampirique et lycanthrope était beaucoup trop importante. Les autres Dieux, pour réparer cette erreur, auraient créé Ange qui avait pour mission de détruire ceux qui étaient contre la paix entre eux. C'est leur enfant si on veut.

- C'est intéressant, dit Carlisle, continue s'il te plait.

- Bien, donc Ange durant plusieurs siècles vaqua à sa tâche. J'ignore si c'était une fille ou un garçon mais on raconte que pour qu'elle ne soit pas distraite les Dieux l'avaient créé de façon à ce qu'elle n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, car quand j'avais voulu tourner la page le reste s'est enflammé. J'ai la nette impression que quelqu'un ne veut que la vérité se sache.

- Curieux en effet.

- Mais je sais qui a écrit le livre, un certain Charles Blake. Un des ses descendants vit toujours au même endroit. Peut-être connait-il la légende.

- Une minute, m'interrompit ma sœur, tu as parlé de plusieurs légendes.

- Hum eh bien il y en a une autre qui fait référence au même personnage. D'après celle-ci, à l'origine les vampires et les loups ne subissaient pas les effets de la lune ou du soleil.

- Tu veux dire briller au Soleil ou se transformer la nuit de pleine lune?

- Oui. Là encore je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il paraitrait que ce soit Ange qui ait infligé cette malédiction.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée comme moi lorsque j'avais lu ces livres.

- Que disait le livre exactement à la fin?

- Ça finit juste avec les paroles d'Ange. _Je vous hais tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous maudis jusqu'aux derniers. Et même si la mort m'emporte, je vous maudirais encore._

- Même si la mort m'emporte, répéta Edward. Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas été mortelle, par hasard?

- Qui sait. Peut-être que oui après tout. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait voir le descendant Blake. Il aura une réponse sur Bella et Ange, ayant supposé qu'Ange pourrait être l'ancêtre de Bella.

- Je suis pour le rencontrer, déclara notre père, nous n'avons rien à perdre de toute façon.

Les autres approuvèrent l'idée et on se mit d'accord assez rapidement sur la date. Dans trois jours, nous irions en Irlande au château de Birr.

(**POV Helden**)

L'extralucide était vraiment une petite fouineuse. Malgré mon avertissement, elle avait tenu à connaître la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien contre son amie. Et elle était près de trouver le terrible secret de celle-ci et les conséquences qui en découlaient. Dès que les Cullen sauraient l'origine de la malédiction et ce qui la provoquaient, Bella pourrait l'apprendre en lisant leurs esprits.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de chercher, je les mettrais en garde une seconde fois en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour les dissuader de continuer. J'aurais pu user de magie contre eux mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Dommage, cela aurait été bien plus simple ainsi.

Je ne doutais pas de ce qui risquerait de se produire quand la vérité éclatera au grand jour. Bella réclamera vengeance et pas sûr qu'on puisse la stopper comme on a pu stopper Ange. Elle était plus humaine dans son comportement. S'il le faut, je passerais outre les ordres. Pour le plus grand bien de tous.

**Note de l'auteur: Un immense merci pour vos reviews. Alice chauffe et le secret d'Ange va tout changer dans la vision de nos chers Cullen sur le surnaturel. Des idées sur les raisons de la malédiction? Réponse dans le chapitre suivant.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22**

(**POV Alice**)

Après avoir préparé soigneusement notre départ pour l'Irlande, nous nous mîmes aussitôt en route. Installée au centre du pays au sud de la ville d'Athlone, Birr est une ville au milieu des forêts et des rivières du comté d'Offaly. Le château fut bâti au VIème siècle et est toujours habité aujourd'hui par les Parsons, une grande famille de scientifiques.

Monsieur Blake travaillait pour cette famille en tant qu'un des nombreux jardiniers, et il logeait là-bas. Le trajet se fit sans le moindre souci et le temps était maussade, parfait pour nous. Nous avions informé Bella de notre absence, prétextant une visite à des amis. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle nous avait cru mais bon.

Arrivés à l'entrée du château, nous entrâmes dans l'un des parcs puisque ceux-ci étaient ouverts au public. D'après une vision, je savais où repérer Blake. En moins de dix minutes, nous le trouvâmes en train d'arroser des plantes.

- Mr Blake? Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et voici ma famille. Nous avons des questions au sujet d'un livre écrit par votre ancêtre, Charles Blake.

- Voilà longtemps que plus personne ne s'intéressait à cette histoire. Ça ne m'étonne pas que des personnes comme vous se posent des questions à ce sujet.

- Des personnes comme nous?

- Des vampires. Oh ne faites pas cette tête, les connaissances sur le monde surnaturel se transmettent de génération en génération dans ma famille. Nous nous devons de garder les secrets.

Il nous examina avant de nous proposer de le suivre dans sa maison, ce que l'on accepta tout de suite.

- Soyez rassurés, je suis le dernier Blake. Ma compagne me reprochait de ne pas vouloir lui confier le secret de ma famille. C'est l'un des prix à payer quand on sait que la magie existe. Bref, que voulez-vous donc savoir au juste?

- La suite de l'histoire d'Ange. Le livre a pris feu, m'empêchant de le terminer.

- Peu de personnes seraient réjouies si la vérité se répandait, pour tout vous dire. Ange avait donc était créé par les Dieux pour assurer un équilibre entre loups, vampires et humains. C'était une jeune fille d'une beauté extraordinaire et intemporelle, à un point qu'elle fut longtemps courtisée par bien des individus. Quand ils surent qu'elle n'était pas capable d'exprimer la moindre émotion, tous se calmèrent en se disant que nul ne pourrait retenir son attention.

- Ma fille s'est arrêtée à ce moment, précisa Carlisle.

- Vous savez qu'elle a sauvé un humain dont elle tomba amoureuse au fil du temps?

Nous hochâmes négativement la tête. C'était singulier qu'une immortelle s'attache à un mortel.

- Ange l'a sauvé de brigands qui étaient sur le point de le tuer. Elle le soigna et il lui apprit tout sur son monde. Ils ne se soucièrent pas de leur différence de statut, Ange s'était promis de le rejoindre dans l'Autre Monde. Mais la nouvelle sur cette relation fut révélée. Loups et vampires cohabitaient ainsi que les humains dans un village. D'un accord tacite, tous décidèrent d'éliminer ce jeune humain. Ils mirent le feu à sa maison, profitant de l'absence d'Ange qui était en mission dans une ville voisine.

Lorsqu'elle vit la maison noircie par les flammes, elle sut ce qui c'était passée. Une haine sans nom l'envahit et elle affirma que ça ne finirait pas ainsi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle embrasa le village avec ses habitants. Rares furent ceux qui survécurent; une fois cela fait, Ange aurait ri jusqu'à ce que la pluie éteigne le feu. Le conseil des vampires et des garous eurent vent de cette affaire et prirent cela pour une volonté de les exterminer. Ils la traquèrent et elle finit rouée de coups, avant d'être enterrée vivante.

Esmée plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour cacher son cri d'indignation. Rosalie se retint de siffler de colère, cette histoire part certains points lui rappelaient son triste passé.

- Ange fut ramenée par Création mais celle-ci désenchanta très vite quand sa "_**fille**_" lui annonça qu'elle comptait débarrasser le monde de tous les êtres surnaturels. Les loups furent alors soumis au pouvoir de la pleine lune. Les vampires furent contraints de fuir le Soleil sous peine de révéler leur différence et de boire du sang humain pour apaiser la soif insatiable.

- Mais les vampires ont toujours bu du sang humain, fit remarquer Emmett.

- Certes mais seulement en cas de guerre ils chassaient bien plus. Là, Ange les contraint à boire plus tout le temps afin de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient dépendants des humains qu'ils méprisaient tant.

- Qui a donné l'ordre d'exécution?

- Chez les loups, ils ont trépassés depuis que les Volturi ont commencé leur génocide. C'est d'ailleurs les trois frères, chez les vampires, qui ont voté pour. Même s'ils ne dirigeaient pas encore, ils avaient déjà beaucoup d'influence.

- Mr Blake, nous connaissons une personne qui pourrait être une descendante d'Ange. Bella Swan.

Notre hôte eut un grand sourire et commença à partir dans un fou rire. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver son sérieux.

- Ange a toujours aimé les cygnes. C'était son animal favori, elle disait que si elle devait masquer son identité, elle choisirait ça comme nom. Venez, je vais vous montrer à quoi elle ressemble.

Il nous fit entrer dans une autre pièce et alluma la lumière. Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs.

- Je vais vous montrer l'œuvre de ma vie.

L'atelier était séparé en deux par un volet coulissant qu'il ouvrit. Ce que l'on vit nous laissa sous le choc.

- C'est impossible, chuchotais-je.

Une immense fresque représentait une jeune fille tenant une fiole argentée, elle se trouvait près d'un temple me rappelant celui du royaume du Temps. Elle avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blancs, elle portait une grande robe blanche. Bella.

- Voici Ange. Elle avait demandé à Charles d'écrire son histoire et en guise de remerciements, elle promit d'être celle qui nous mènerait dans l'Autre Monde. Ce serait une joie posthume de la rencontrer, cela égayera mon voyage. J'ai rêvé de cet instant tout le long de ma vie triste et solitaire.

(**POV Bella**)

Je savais que les Cullen se rendaient en Irlande pour rencontrer le descendant d'un auteur et non pas de prétendus amis. Je les avais donc discrètement suivis afin de savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Quand le jardinier avait terminé son histoire, des flashs jaillissaient dans mon esprit. Mais ce fut quand je vis le portrait, mon portrait que tout me revint.

J'étais Ange, j'avais été tuée par les Italiens. Inconsciemment, mon animosité envers eux était restée graver en moi. Je savais qui j'étais et ce que j'avais à faire désormais. Pour mon amour, pour moi et tous les damnés, ils devront payer et souffrir comme j'ai souffert. C'était inéluctable. D'abord, j'allais briser définitivement le sortilège. Puis je m'occupe de Victoria. En dernier, je réfléchirais sur le meilleur moyen de libérer tout le monde de l'autorité néfaste des Volturi. Quoique j'avais déjà une idée sur les alliés à avoir.

(**POV Carlisle**)

Voir le portrait de Bella enfin d'Ange nous avait surpris. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il convenait de faire par la suite. Lui révéler ce que nous avions appris ou nous taire sachant qu'elle finira comme toujours par le découvrir. Les Volturi avaient menti à tous, fut la seule chose dont j'étais certain.

Blake nous demanda comment nous l'avions rencontrée. Alice lui en fit un bref résumé. Le jardinier se tourna vers Edward et déclara:

- Tu lui ressembles étonnamment.

- Pardon, dit mon fils, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

- A l'humain qu'Ange a aimé. Tu lui ressembles, voyez donc par vous-même.

Il nous tendit une feuille en expliquant que c'était elle qui l'avait dessiné. En effet Edward ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cet humain.

- Je suis fatigué, soupira l'humain, je vais bientôt disparaître de ce monde...

Il s'arrêta émerveillé par la fresque. La représentation d'Ange était en train de pleurer.

- Oh Ange, c'est pour moi que tu pleures?

Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur son visage. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de son œuvre, avant que la mort ne l'emporte.

- C'est fini, murmurais-je, il est mort.

(**POV Bella**)

Comme je l'avais jadis promis, je viens le guider pour l'amener dans l'Autre Monde. Il me regarda, heureux de me voir.

- Tu n'as pas changé malgré les siècles. Ange, tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Merci.

- Vais-je rencontrer mes ancêtres?

Je voulus lui dire oui seulement je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, alors je préférais lui répondre:

- Qui sait. L'Autre Monde est si vaste.

Je le laissais devant la porte du royaume du Printemps éternel et repartis dans le monde humain.

**Note de l'auteur: Bella est Ange, celle qui a maudit les vampires et les loups garous. Que vont alors faire les Cullen? Et elle? J'attends vos suppositions. Biz et merci à tous.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23**

(**POV Helden**)

J'étais furieux que les Cullen ne tiennent pas compte de mon avertissement. Si Bella découvre sa véritable identité, une guerre sera inévitable. Dépassé par la situation, je me rendis auprès de mes maîtres. Ils étaient tous présents ainsi que Création et son frère-mari Chaos. Je les saluais et dis:

- Mes maîtres, pardonnez-moi seulement j'ai échoué. Le secret est dévoilé, la guerre...

- Nous l'avons vu, m'interrompit Chaos, laissons-la agir.

- Mais les vampires italiens se feront tués. Je croyais que l'on devait assurer l'équilibre entre les races.

- Leur règne doit cesser, déclara Ilys déesse du Temps. L'équilibre est rompu depuis qu'ils dirigent les vampires, tels des tyrans. L'heure de leur fin est inévitable et nécessaire.

Je n'étais d'accord avec leur projet de détrôner les Volturi au profit de nouveaux vampires. Je ne resterais pas sans rien faire. Dans le passé, je les avais déjà aidés en brisant les protections de la maison de l'humain et en leur révélant sa relation avec Ange. J'étais prêt à recommencer, autant de fois qu'il faudrait.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que tout est dit. Je vous laisse à votre repos.

Jamais ils n'avaient su le rôle que j'avais joué. Je retournais dans le monde humain, bien décidé à stopper ces événements. Tout était de sa faute, à elle. Si elle n'avait pas préféré un misérable mortel à nous les Immortels, il ne serait pas mort et elle aurait gardé ses souvenirs. Si elle n'était pas aussi attirante pour sa beauté, son intelligence et sa puissance, on ne prierait pas pour l'avoir à notre bras. Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée, jusqu'à son arrivée ici.

Elle l'avait retrouvé et son inconscient l'avait reconnu. Seulement j'avais manipulé le don d'Alice pour leur faire croire que les Volturi viendraient et je les avais forcés à ne pas revenir à Forks. Puis Max avait débarqué menaçant mes projets, il avait fallu s'en débarrasser. Pour cela j'avais fait appel aux Italiens qui s'en étaient sortis à merveille.

Désormais Ange était fâchée contre les Cullen malgré ses sentiments pour le télépathe. Je m'en servirais afin de l'obliger à m'obéir et grâce à ses pouvoirs, je dominerais l'univers. Nul ne pourrait me vaincre pas même Création ou Chaos. Pour commencer, j'allais utiliser Victoria.

Il fallait affaiblir ses ennemis, elle ne sera que trop heureuse d'avoir l'aide d'un être aux pouvoirs magiques. Pendant qu'elle s'occupera d'eux, je contrerais Ange et menacerais de m'en prendre à son cher et tendre. Dès qu'elle sera sous contrôle, je me débarrasse de la rouquine et devient le nouveau Dieu.

Une fois ma stratégie établie, je me rendis donc là où se trouvaient les nouveau-nés. La nomade fut paniquée mais se rassura lorsque je lui dis être son allié.

- Je t'aiderais contre les Cullen, je tiens à m'emparer de la fille.

- Pourquoi?

- Vieille querelle.

- Quelles sont mes garanties?

- Je pourrais le faire moi-même contrairement aux Volturi qui te laissent faire le ménage à leur place. Je te laisse te venger de Bella en tuant ses amis hormis le télépathe. Il sera mon moyen de pression. Je ne te donne aucune garantie pas plus que les Italiens qui t'élimineront le moment venu.

- Permet-moi de mettre ta parole en doute?

- Réfléchis, Bella vous massacrera sans le moindre effort. Tes vampires ne valent rien face à elle. Moi, je peux m'opposer à elle. Tu devrais connaître sa réputation, elle est Bloody Girl après tout.

Son premier nouveau-né, Riley, siffla. Il avait entendu parler de cette fille qui avait détruit à elle seule des armées de plus d'une centaine de vampires en moins de dix minutes. Victoria analysait la situation qui ne tournait plus comme elle le souhaitait. Résignée, elle finit par accepter mon marché. Elle n'était pas idiote finalement, juste assez pour accepter.

**(POV Alice)**

Bella, au lycée et en dehors, ne nous avait fournis de nouveaux éléments sur les intentions de Victoria. Nous en avions conclu qu'elle ne changerait pas ses plans. Il avait été difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était devant elle. Depuis notre retour d'Irlande où nous avions découvert sa véritable identité, on craignait qu'elle ne s'emporte une fois de plus en lisant nos esprits.

Curieusement elle agissait comme avant, ce qui me laissait perplexe. Savait-elle tout et elle se taisait ou n'avait-elle pas lu nos pensées car elle nous avait crus sur leur alibi? Le mystère restait entier. En tout cas, Edward n'avait pas très bien pris la vérité en entendant l'histoire d'Ange.

Savoir qu'elle avait été folle amoureuse d'un humain à qui il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau le rendait encore plus déprimé. Fatiguée par ce comportement, j'étais partie pour lui bouger l'arrière train. Et s'il fallait lui donner des baffes, pas de soucis je pouvais m'y coller.

- Maintenant ça suffit de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette chambre et d'arrêter de l'éviter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas la récupérer.

- Elle ne m'aime pas Alice.

- Ange avait été amoureuse. Mais en ayant été privée de sa mémoire, espèce d'imbécile, elle est devenue Bella Swan et est tombée amoureuse de toi. Le jouer mélodramatique n'est pas une super idée.

Non franchement ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle retournerait avec lui. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle en était folle même si elle n'excusait pas notre départ. Et si je me trompais -chose rare entre nous-, je ne ferais pas de shopping pendant un mois. Ce qui serait une véritable torture pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas?

- Elle ne le sait pas, répliqua mon frère.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a pu gober notre mensonge sur le fait de voir nos amis irlandais?

- Non. Elle est bien trop intelligente.

- Bein voilà. Elle arrive.

Bien que je sois dans l'incapacité d'avoir des visions avec Bella dans le coin, je savais que dès que tout devenait flou qu'elle approchait. Le temps passa et tandis que Rosalie et Emmett se chamaillaient une fois de plus Ange se figea.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas te mêler de ça.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter et les roses s'installaient sur la table basse du salon devinrent de la cendre.

- Qui a-t-il, lui demanda Carlisle?

- Il a enfin décidé de sortir de l'ombre et de lever le masque. Parfait, je suis prête cette fois; il ne m'aura pas deux fois avec le même coup.

- De qui tu parles?

- La première partie peut enfin commencer. À toi l'honneur, Helden.

Il eut un silence parce que nous n'avions pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Elle dut entendre notre étonnement et expliqua:

- Il va l'aider sauf que j'ignore pourquoi. Victoria.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, murmura Rose. Qu'a-t-il à y gagner?

Je haussais les épaules en signe d'absence d'idées.

- Bella, l'interrogea Edward, Helden existait-il avant que Création ne te ramène?

Nous nous pétrifiâmes sur-le-champ quand il posa cette question. Elle eut un sourire qui disait "hé oui je sais tout".

- Oui, il existait. Pourquoi?

- C'est que je ne pense pas que Victoria t'ait dénoncé auquel cas les Volturi seraient déjà là. Il n'y a que lui qui pouvait le leur dire.

Elle médita un instant avant de souffler:

- J'y avais déjà songé et je le crois. J'en ignore la raison, mais on finira par l'apprendre. De toute façon, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il informe les Volturi.

Personnellement, je me sentais moins rassurée vu que l'Immortel s'impliquerait dans le combat. De toute manière, celui-ci (le combat) devait arriver tôt ou tard. Inutile de fuir l'inévitable. Par contre, je n'entendais pas en quoi Helden avait déjà donné des renseignements aux Volturi. À moins que... Bella hocha la tête pour confirmer mon raisonnement mental.

**Note de l'auteur: Merci beaucoup à aelita48, elodi-die, l'ange de twilight, oliveronica cullen massen, katie du 946 et canada02 pour vos messages. J'ai aussi une pensée à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favori. J'espère que ce chapitre sera apprécié autant que les autres. Biz.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24**

(**POV Rosalie**)

Nous y étions. Aujourd'hui, nous allions affronter les troupes de Victoria soutenues par Helden. Puisque l'Immortel rejoignait le combat, Bella se chargerait de lui tandis que nous et les loups abattront les nouveau-nés. En effet, les Quileutes n'avaient pas voulu se tenir à l'écart. Carlisle avait vivement protesté mais Ange les avait appuyés dans leur décision, affirmant qu'ils ne seraient certainement pas de trop.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis que ma famille se tenait prête, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Nos alliés étaient déjà transformés et patientaient calmement. Une lumière blanche apparut devant nous, elle était arrivée. Bella, comme nous, portait un ensemble noir et semblait tout aussi déterminée à en découdre. Peut-être même plus vu qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec le traître.

- Ils approchent, nous informa-t-elle, Helden a créé un champ de protection autour de chacun d'entre eux. Il n'interviendra que si son sort est brisé. Il se fiche qu'elle gagne ou non, il avait prévu de la liquider après.

Bon ça, c'était une nouvelle moyenne. Victoria n'était qu'une distraction, notre amie n'aurait qu'à se concentrer sur l'Immortel. Des pas de course attirent notre attention. Une trentaine de nouveau-nés, prêts à se battre, arrivaient.

- Le bouclier est brisé, vous pouvez les attaquer.

Les Quileutes chargèrent tous en même temps sur une cible qu'ils avaient préalablement choisie. Ils prirent soin d'attaquer uniquement de côté, ayant compris qu'ils étaient bien plus forts.

Ma famille et moi nous occupions du reste, sauf Edward qui tenait à éliminer leur créatrice. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'un autre vampire mais Seth qui devait se tenir à l'écart décida finalement de désobéir afin de le détourner de son objectif: la protéger. Helden ne mit pas longtemps à venir, vu que ses pions se faisaient décimés. Alors qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à nous, il fut obligé de nous laisser.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas encore saisi, siffla Bella. Ton adversaire, c'est moi.

Afin d'appuyer ses dires, elle engagea le combat par une série de sorts.

**(POV Helden)**

Je m'apprêtais à régler leur compte aux Cullen, cependant elle me contraignait à me désintéresser provisoirement d'eux.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas encore saisi. Ton adversaire, c'est moi.

Sans inquiétude, elle m'envoya différents sortilèges que je parais et répliquais aussitôt.

- Cela pourrait finir autrement. Je n'attends de toi que tu sois l'arme qui me fera régner sur l'univers. Avec tes pouvoirs, aucun Dieu n'osera contester mon autorité.

- Jamais je ne serais un de tes pions.

Je souriais d'amusement. Que croirait-elle au juste? Qu'elle vivrait une vie heureuse et normale?

- Il serait grand temps que tu ouvres les yeux, dis-je. Penses-tu vraiment que tes créateurs en aient quelque chose à faire de toi? Tu es que tu le veuilles ou non un pion parmi tant d'autre. Inventée pour détruire et rien de plus. Imaginais-tu qu'ils te laisseront te libérer de leur autorité sous prétexte que tu sois entichée d'un vampire? Sois réaliste.

Visiblement ça ne lui plut pas le moins du monde car elle lâcha un feulement de colère. Parfait, il était temps qu'elle montre ce qu'elle était. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit le dessus, l'affrontement trainait.

D'un coup d'œil, je remarquais que le télépathe venait d'achever la rouquine. L'armée était vaincue.

- Tu as perdu, Helden.

- Rêve, ma chère Ange. Réussiras-tu à le sauver cette fois-ci?

Je visais discrètement Edward pour le faire disparaître, j'étais sur le point de le toucher sauf qu'une protection l'entourait.

- C'était toi, murmura-t-elle. C'est toi qui me l'a pris.

- Tout est de ta faute! Tu n'étais pas censée tomber sous le charme d'un vulgaire humain! Qu'avait-il de plus que nous les êtres du surnaturel? Nous sommes plus forts, insensibles au temps. Pourquoi as-tu aimé un misérable insecte mortel?

J'étais hors de moi, ma rancune de n'avoir pu attirer son attention comme beaucoup d'autres refit surface. J'avais toujours eu envie de lui cracher ses erreurs.

- Tu es parfaite en tout point, tu avais choisie de mourir pour le rejoindre. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Alors j'ai annulé les défenses que tu avais installées et j'ai regardé les Volturi incendier la maison.

- Espèce d'enfoiré.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire. Ta mémoire effacée, j'avais espéré te soumettre mais il est revenu.

Je dardais son vampire d'un regard noir, s'il n'existait plus j'en serais ravi. Les Cullen saisirent ce que cela signifiait.

- Tu es retombée dans ses bras, je les ai chassés. J'ai dû supprimer Max également. Il aurait pu tout faire foirer. Je vais te faire un dernier aveu, Ange. J'ai adoré entendre les hurlements de ton chéri qui se faisait carboniser.

**(POV Bella)**

Connard, pensais-je. J'allais le tuer, toute de suite. Il l'avait regardé mourir et s'en était frotté les mains. Je lui envoyais incantations sur incantations, animée par ma soif de revanche. Il serait le premier à payer.

Je fus enchantée de le voir incapable de bloquer toutes mes attaques. Il finit le visage ensanglanté et à genoux. Il devina ce que j'avais l'intention de faire parce qu'il me supplia de lui laisser la vie sauve. Ma haine monta d'un cran. Comment osait-il m'implorer après ce qu'il avait fait?

Je m'apprêtais à en finir une fois pour toute quand Ilys, la Déesse du Temps apparut dans la clairière.

- S'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle, ne l'achève pas.

- Ilys, déclara le traître, merci. Ange est devenue folle et me menace...

- Serais-tu amnésique, Helden? Je crois que tu voulais tous nous soumettre?

Il déglutit, il était fichu et rien ne le préserverait de sa punition telle qu'elle soit.

- Puisque tu méprises les humains que tu es censé défendre. Je te retire ton statut et tes pouvoirs, tu deviendras un simple mortel.

- Mais je vais en mourir, cria-t-il! Je ne veux pas être un minable mortel!

- Oui, tu vas mourir. Emprisonné à jamais dans le monde sans temps.

Il hurla de peur lorsqu'un halo de lumière bleutée l'aspira. Helden était "mort".

- Pardonne notre négligence, Helden avait su cacher son rôle.

- J'aimerai que vous m'accordiez un souhait. Si vous vous en étiez rendus compte, je n'aurais jamais maudit qui que ce soit.

- Es-tu en train de nous blâmer? Oublies-tu qui nous sommes? Tu nous dois la vie.

- Justement je n'ai pas oublié. Vous avez perdu le droit de dicter ma conduite et régir ma vie quand vous m'avez laissée me faire enterrée vivante. Alors de quel droit vous osez encore essayer de me modeler selon vos envies?

Je me rappelais les paroles de l'ancien Immortel.

_Il serait grand temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Penses-tu vraiment que tes créateurs en aient quelque chose à faire de toi? Tu es que tu le veuilles ou non un pion parmi tant d'autre. Inventée pour détruire et rien de plus. Imaginais-tu qu'ils te laisseront te libérer de leur autorité sous prétexte que tu sois entichée d'un vampire? Sois réaliste._

- Je ne souhaite pas être un de vos pions parce que vous m'avez créée. Je serais libre de faire ce que bon me semble, vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ou m'imposer vos choix. Vous n'avez plus aucun reproche à adresser à quiconque, vampire, loup ou autre. Parce que vous nous avez tous abandonnés en quittant ce monde.

La Déesse resta interdite.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas. Je suis juste fatiguée.

- Pour résumé, tu ne souhaite plus nous aider pour l'équilibre?

- Entre nous, il fut rompu depuis bien longtemps sans que vous ne leviez le petit doigt.

Vexée, Ilys déclara qu'il était exclu que je trouve refuge dans un des temples. Elle regagna le sien tandis que les loups repartirent à leur réserve, fatigués. Jacob me salua avant de partir, ce qui fit grimacer Edward.

- Faudrait qu'il arrête, grogna-t-il, ou je le calme pour toujours.

- Edward, le gronda sa mère, ils nous ont aidés. Sois plus aimable.

- Je le serais s'il n'a plus de visée sur elle.

Je me retins de rire, amusée de sa jalousie. C'était loin d'être nouveau. Alice fut dans le même état d'esprit, d'autant que son frère avait oublié que je lisais les esprits et les émotions.

- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux, ricana le géant. T'as l'intention d'éliminer tous les mecs qui s'approcheront d'elle?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de marmonner que oui.

- Que comptes-tu faire Bella?

Rosalie me fixa cherchant à le deviner.

- Tu vas les affronter, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, ce n'est pas pour moi puisque Helden était le vrai coupable et les Volturi l'outil. Cependant les damnés et autres sont constamment menacés. Ils ont désiré votre disparition.

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre, me demanda Jasper?

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi. Si je vous révèle quoi que ce soit, vous serez torturés pour détenir des informations. Peut-être même uniquement parce que vous me connaissez, surtout Edward.

- Tu ne nous diras rien alors. Ça ne change rien, Aro tentera de rassembler tous les vampires ayant des dons. En lisant nos pensées, il saura tout.

Je me mordillais la lèvre, n'ayant pas songé à ce scénario plus que probable. Les Italiens n'hésiteraient pas à sacrifier leurs semblables pour se protéger. Il ne restait qu'une option.

- Eh bien accompagnez-moi.

**Note de l'auteur: Bien fait Helden. Les Volturi vont passer à la casserole. Mais où Bella va mener les Cullen? Réponse vendredi prochain. Un grand merci à vous, mes chers lecteurs. Bizous. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25**

**(POV Aro)**

Helden nous avait annoncé le retour d'Ange et que si nous ne le revoyions pas dans une semaine cela signifiait qu'il avait été vaincu.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, demanda Caius? Elle ne peut plus être tuée par un vampire, seul un Immortel le pouvait.

- Pourquoi sans soucier, dit Marcus ennuyé, elle ne nous a pas attaqués.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps! Tu crois qu'elle va nous laisser alors que nous avons participé à la mort de son humain?

- Du calme, mes frères. Pour commencer, déclarais-je, il faut parer à toute éventualité. Caius, tu as sans aucun doute raison. Ange ne restera pas sans réagir, elle va organiser une attaque dès qu'elle aura des alliés suffisants.

Mes frères réfléchirent aux personnes qu'elle pourrait s'entourer. Très certainement des damnés, sorciers que nous avions persécuté.

- Profitons de ce délai pour augmenter nos forces. Rassemblons les différents clans vampiriques qu'il y a, notamment ceux qui ont des dons que nous saurons utilisés. Prétextons le fait qu'elle soit une menace pour tous afin de les rallier à notre cause.

- Bonne idée, je vais prévenir la garde pour qu'elle se charge de transmettre notre invitation.

Caius sortit de la salle du trône tandis que le vampire aux longs cheveux blonds me fixa fermement.

- Tu nous fais courir à notre fin. Personne n'est en mesure de l'arrêter.

- Nous c'est certain mais _lui_.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension quand il sut que j'allais me servir de notre ami. Lui pourrait l'éliminer à coup sûr. Après tout, n'était-il pas entièrement sous notre contrôle désormais?

- Vu comme ça. Mais réussira-t-il, selon toi?

- Il y a de fortes chances, Ange n'osera pas lui faire du mal. Lui n'aura pas de scrupules à l'attaquer, ce qui est un avantage. Préparons à recevoir nos futurs "amis".

**(POV Alice)**

Les Volturi avaient décidé de rallier les vampires d'autres clans, cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Lorsque nous avions reçu l'invitation, nous ne savions pas quoi faire. En effet, Aro pouvait lire nos pensées et découvrir nos liens avec Ange. Mais elle n'est pas Ange pour rien, et avait trouvé la solution.

Notre absence aurait été équivalente à une dénonciation, ils se seraient demandé ce que nous avions à cacher. Donc notre amie avait offert le don du bouclier à Rosalie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir.

Tant que nous resterons à ses côtés, nos esprits seraient protégés. Même Edward serait incapable de percer les défenses. Drôlement bien imaginé, non? Pendant ce temps, Bella commencerait à contacter différentes connaissances afin d'obtenir leur appui. Chose qui selon elle ne devrait pas poser de difficultés.

Tous les clans ou nomades avaient été conduits dans la salle du trône, Jane nous y faisaient patienter. Les trois frères entrèrent peu de temps après suivi par une vampire dont j'ignorais le nom.

- Qui est-elle, chuchotais-je à Edward?

- Renata, c'est elle aussi un bouclier. Elle agit différemment de Rose, elle repousse physiquement les gens. Elle ne se charge que de la protection d'Aro et quand la situation l'exige des deux autres.

Je hochais la tête en signe de compréhension, j'observais attentivement les gardes de Volturi et en déduis par leur cape plus ou moins foncé leur importance. Ce ne fut pas une surprise de constater que Jane et Alec étaient les plus hauts gradés, vu leur talent respectif.

- Veuillez nous excuser, dit Aro, de vous avoir fait tous déplacer en ces lieux. Seulement nous nous devions de vous avertir d'une menace qui ne peut être négligée.

Tout le monde écouta, étonné par ses paroles. De quel danger les Italiens tenaient-ils les avertir?

- Vous avez sans nul doute entendu parler d'une fille qui a elle seule à détruire des armées d'une centaine de vampires.

- Pour sûr, siffla Maria venue du Texas. Mon armée s'est fait décimer en moins de dix minutes. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

- C'est justement elle dont je voulais vous parler. Certains l'ont surnommée Bloody Girl, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas son vrai nom et croyez-moi quand je vous affirme qu'elle est plus vieille que nous.

- Qui est-elle, demanda Tanya de Denali?

Le chef italien se tut un moment avant de répondre.

- Elle se nomme en réalité Ange et c'est une Immortelle. Elle fut créée par les Dieux mais un jour elle se mit à décimer les loups ainsi que notre race.

Je vis Edward se retenir de répliquer que tout était faux, qu'il oubliait les raisons de ce massacre. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- Maintenant qu'elle est de retour, elle n'hésitera pas à continuer.

Des feulements de colère retirent dans la pièce, ils étaient persuadés de la véracité de ses propos.

- Pourquoi veut-elle nous tuer, l'interrogea mon frère?

Je me mordis les lèvres; dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, il était incapable de ne pas s'en mêler. Les "rois" furent surpris par la question inattendue. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'on la leur pose.

Le télépathe italien eut un large sourire en le voyant aux côtés de Carlisle. Il avait saisi que l'on appartenait à la même famille.

- Mon vieil ami, je constate que tu as ton clan et qu'il partage tes idées au niveau de leur alimentation. Pourrais-tu me les présenter?

- Bien entendu. Ma femme Esmée, dit-il en nous désignant à tour de rôle, mes filles Alice et Rosalie. Mes fils Emmet, Edward et Jasper. Néanmoins je préférais le terme de famille, ils sont libres d'aller où ils veulent.

Il nous détailla, vivement intrigué.

- Il veut savoir si l'on a des dons, déclara Edward.

Aro se tapa dans les mains ayant tout de suite saisi quel était le sien.

- Télépathe sans contact physique.

- J'entends les pensées de tout le monde. Je suis limité aux pensées que la personne a sur le moment, contrairement au tien où tu peux voir tout ce qui a meublé l'esprit d'une personne.

L'Italien s'approcha et continua:

- C'est exact. Et le reste?

Il était inutile de le dissimuler alors ce fut moi qui l'informa de nos talents.

- Jasper, mon compagnon, ressent et manipule les émotions. Rosalie est un bouclier mental, la télépathie et autre n'ont aucune prise sur elle. Elle sait également l'étendre à quelques personnes. Moi je vois l'avenir, les décisions plus précisément. Mais je ne peux voir que les vampires et les humains.

- Fabuleux, s'exclama-t-il, vraiment incroyable! Rares sont les clans comptant plusieurs talents.

Caius se permit de le couper dans son élan en rappelant la raison de notre venue.

- Désolé, je me suis égaré de notre sujet. Si vous êtes présents c'est que nous souhaitons l'arrêter. Cependant pour ce faire votre aide est plus que précieuse et cruciale.

Les clans s'interrogèrent entre eux, tous acceptèrent.

- Et vous, demanda Marcus, famille Cullen?

Notre père choisit soigneusement ses mots, espérant éviter de les froisser.

- Je regrette mais ce sera non. A nos yeux, Ange ne représente pas une menace, sa vengeance a forcément une justification. Je ne tiens pas prendre part à un conflit dont j'ignore les raisons.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, cracha le frère le plus colérique? Tu refuses sous prétexte que tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi?

- Oui, je connais la légende d'Ange. Je sais pourquoi elle a été créée. Sa haine envers nous cache quelque chose, on ne déteste pas sans raison. Nous ne changerons d'avis que si elle attaque notre famille.

Jane fut furieuse qu'on n'ose rejeter la demande, Rosalie n'eut pas le temps de réagir sauf que...

- Quel coup bas, chantonna une voix que je connaissais trop bien. Voici donc le légendaire courage des Volturi. Attaquer en traître, j'en sais quelque chose.

Bella était venue et visiblement c'était elle qui nous avait protégés. Les Italiens furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes ainsi que le reste de l'assemblée. Edward la dévora du regard, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce.

- Je crois ne pas avoir d'invitation, c'est méchant. Je suis après tout concerné. Jane, ne te fatigue pas inutilement. Tes attaques ne riment à rien avec moi.

- Espèce de monstre.

Visiblement elle aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue car elle fut projetée contre l'un des trônes qui se brisa sous le choc.

- Le premier qui m'insulte est le premier à rôtir. Aro, toujours aussi bon orateur que j'ai presque failli te croire. Caius impulsif et Marcus ennuyé. Rien n'a changé.

- Que fais-tu ici, Ange?

Aro parlait calmement, désirant que l'affrontement ne soit pas immédiatement.

- A ton avis. Tu sais pourquoi, tu l'as reconnu aussi.

Il regarda Edward avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Oui il savait.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne me suivront pas, Ange. Parce qu'ils te connaissent et sont proches de toi. Surtout Edward.

- Comment ça proche d'Edward?

Tanya n'avait pas aimé entendre que mon frère soit proche d'une femme puisqu'il l'avait déjà repoussé un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Tanya, murmura Ange, Edward est juste mon fiancé. Donc je te conseille de ne pas le coller. Nous rentrons, je sens leurs envies meurtrières.

Elle se plaça près de nous et nous téléporta chez nous. Curieusement quand nous fûmes dans la maison j'avais ressenti une sensation étrange.

- Pour te répondre Alice, j'ai placé des protections que je suis la seule à pouvoir ôté. Rien ne peut vous atteindre ici. Bref, j'ai bien des choses à vous annoncer.

**Note de l'auteur: quel mytho Aro, beau discoureur non? Tanya va revenir dans les prochains chapitres, pas pour soutenir les Cullen. J'espère que mes chers lecteurs vont bien, je pense à ceux qui ont repris le dur chemin des cours, des devoirs... Quelle horrible punition à laquelle nous sommes soumis (je rigole, au contraire je m'ennuyais. L'école ça va m'occuper un peu). Ouais chui bizarre, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai toutes mes facultés mentales et les chapitres seront toujours postés le vendredi. Bizous.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26**

**(POV Edward)**

Confortablement dans les canapés du salon, nous attendions que Bella nous raconte ce qu'elle avait fait durant notre absence.

- Comme prévu, j'ai contacté différents groupes de damnés ainsi que quels sorciers. Ayant envie de se venger des Volturi, ils sont facilement acceptés. Par contre j'ai eu plus de mal à les convaincre d'accepter votre présence mais ils ont cédé.

- T'as fait comment, demanda Jasper? Tu nous avais dit que les damnés étaient...très étroits d'esprit concernant les vampires. Qu'ils nous mettaient tous dans le même sac.

- Je leur ai raconté mon histoire et montré mes souvenirs, c'est ce qui les a convaincus que vous n'aiderez pas les Italiens.

Franchement pas futés les damnés, prendre le risque de les croiser juste pour les espionner. A moins d'être totalement suicidaire. Bella fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Ils ont alors remis en état un refuge protégé magiquement par des fils de fées. J'y ai ajouté mes propres sorts de défense et eux les leurs.

- Où se trouve-t-il?

- Alombra est une ville souterraine qui a abrité le coven de sorcières Blackter. Il est dans cette ville, près des ruines de l'ancienne chapelle.

- La bâtisse dans la forêt, s'étonna Rosalie. J'y suis allée une fois, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal. D'ailleurs nous nous y rendons aujourd'hui?

- Oui, il faudra éviter dans la mesure du possible de revenir chez vous. Les Volturi surveilleront très certainement les environs.

Pendant que ma famille terminait donc de préparer leurs affaires, je restais seule avec Ange qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Un souci?

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à Tanya, je voulais qu'elle la boucle.

- C'est loin de me déranger. Tu m'en veux toujours?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir te donner tout ce dont j'ai envie, de peur que ça s'arrête. Encore.

Et moi qui croyais qu'elle ne m'aimait plus.

- C'est impossible que ça cesse, souffla-t-elle.

Je me moquais qu'elle soit contrainte de me quitter, je ne laisserai rien me l'enlever à nouveau. C'était elle et pas une autre que je voulais.

Je m'emparais de son visage et l'embrassais, rêvant d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Pour toujours et à jamais, ajouta-t-elle.

(**POV Esmée**)

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes donc dans la forêt où se trouvait la chapelle en ruine. Bella nous montra comment accéder à l'entrée.

- Appuyer sur le croissant de lune et tourner l'étoile sept fois à gauche.

Un pan de mur intact s'ouvrit sur des escaliers, le passage se referma derrière nous. Un long tunnel de pierre nous permit d'accéder à destination.

- Voici Alombra, la cité cachée.

Une ville, s'étendant sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, était éclairée par ce qui semblait être des pierres taillées de différentes façons.

- Que sont ces pierres?

- Des roches solaires, elles servent non seulement à éclairer mais aussi à la photosynthèse (**procédé qui permit aux plantes de pousser grâce à une lumière artificielle**). D'ailleurs, vous pourrez chasser ici. Il y a ce qu'il faut.

- Une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Emmett, je vais me régaler.

- Tu penses qu'à te goinfrer, commenta Alice.

- Et toi aux fringues.

- Stop, déclara mon mari, ne commencez pas.

Nous continuâmes notre route et croisèrent plusieurs damnés qui nous dévisageaient avec méfiance pour certains, surprise pour les autres. Un groupe de trois personnes se postèrent devant nous.

- Ange, dit le plus jeune, ravi de vous revoir. Voici donc vos...amis vampires.

- Je vous conseille vivement de les laisser, ils seront d'une aide précieuse puisqu'ils connaissent le mode de fonctionnement des Volturi. De plus, ce sont mes amis or j'y tiens, Jules.

- Bien nous tâcherons de faire fi de notre méfiance. Cullen, je me présente. Jules, j'ai mille ans. Camille trois cent ans et Axel cinquante. On vous guidera au début dans ces lieux.

- Soyez rassurés, parla Camille, je n'ai pas les mêmes préjugés. Je suis mariée à un vampire.

Je restais surprise de cette union, cela n'avait jamais été facile entre nos deux peuples. Pendant que nous reprîmes notre route en leur compagnie, elle nous raconta son histoire. Elle avait sauvé la mère de son compagnon et celui-ci avait nourri un profond respect à son égard. Finalement elle l'avait arraché des griffes d'un vampire et l'avait pris sous sa protection.

- Grâce à son venin, je ne peux pas me réincarner. Mais il doit me mordre une fois par an.

- Vraiment intéressant, commenta Jasper, on en apprend tous les jours.

- Vous allez les adorer.

- Les?

- Mon mari et mon fils.

Un petit garçon courut vers nous et se jeta dans ses bras. Vu la ressemblance, il n'eut aucun doute possible sur la véracité de ses paroles.

- Papa est parti chasser, je lui dis que moi chui grand et que t'attendais.

Ma fille Rosalie fixa l'enfant avec une attention qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Elle qui en avait toujours voulu un découvrait que les vampires pouvaient procréés. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éclatant et s'exclama:

- D'autres vampires comme papa. Elle est jolie la dame aux cheveux blonds. Moi c'est Luke.

- Et moi Rosalie. Tu as mes frères Emmett, Edward et Jasper, ma sœur Alice et mes parents.

- Et toi madame aux cheveux blancs, t'es qui?

- Ange, mais on m'appelle Bella.

- T'as deux prénoms? C'est bizarre, maman.

- Bella est un nom d'emprunt, mon cœur.

- Comme un agent secret! Trop cool.

Emmett se tordit de rire par la comparaison de Bella et espion. Il était vrai qu'il y avait un sacré décalage. Camille nous laissa nous installer dans la maison juste à côté de la sienne et partit s'occuper de son fils.

Notre demeure était largement suffisante pour nous; hormis le fait que notre petit lutin n'avait de dressing ainsi que Rose.

- Je vais faire comment, moi sans vêtements.

- On n'est pas venue faire un défilé de mode, Alice. Tu te contenteras de ce que tu as pris.

Alice bouda à la remarque d'Ange qui semblait comme fatiguée.

- Je vais voir les différents chefs de clan, je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Si vous voulez, Camille vous fera visiter le reste.

- OK, déclara Jasper, n'oublie pas que le nounours veut t'affronter. Ou il va me taper sur le système.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se volatilisa. Je sentais qu'elle nous dissimulait quelque chose qui semblait que la concernait.

**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre est bien vendredi. C'était dur avec les devoirs qui sont de retour, mais il est bien là -bien qu'un peu court-. La suite vendredi prochain, merci pour vos coms et BIZ.**


	28. Chapter 28

(**POV Emmett**)

Aujourd'hui nous allions sortir abattre les nouveau-nés que les Volturi avaient envoyés afin de localiser notre position. Personnellement, j'étais pressé de pouvoir me défouler. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas cogné qui que ce soit, Jasper en plus me battait tout le temps. Bref les vampirous allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Bella nous accompagnait pour retirer les souvenirs aux humains qui pouvaient être présents ainsi que pour les soigner si besoin. Carlisle espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes, seulement on se doutait bien qu'il y en aurait forcément.

Nous prîmes une des plusieurs sorties possibles, celle du puits près de l'église. Ça nous permettait d'être directement en ville, au moins pas de temps à perdre. Belli nous indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de l'école, ils attendaient que les élèves sortent pour en attaquer quelques-uns. Arrivés vers l'établissement, nous vîmes nos proies qui étaient regroupés autour d'une fille. Malheureusement quatre corps étaient déjà présents sur le sol.

- Merde, siffla Jasper, il faut agir. Sinon elle va y passer aussi.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je fonçais vers nos adversaires qui s'écartèrent de leur cible. Ils sifflèrent de mécontentement, agacés qu'on les prive d'un dîner. Ils n'étaient que six, l'amusement serait de courte durée. Dommage, j'aurais souhaité que ça soit plus pimenté. Nous n'eûmes aucun mal à s'en débarrasser.

Ange s'approcha de l'humaine et posa sa main sur son front afin de retirer tout ce qui se rapporter à la scène sauf que...

- Je ne peux pas lui effacer ses souvenirs, elle est totalement immunisée.

Alors là il y eut un gros, un énorme blanc, une humaine résistait aux pouvoirs de dingue qu'elle avait. Cette dernière la fixa comme si elle la connaissait et comprenait ses paroles. Un nouveau-né qui se trouvait plus loin -et qu'on n'avait pas du tout remarqué- fila en entendant toute la conversation.

- On fait quoi, demanda Alice? On ne va pas la laisser ici?

- Elle vient avec nous, elle restera à Alombra.

- Mais vous êtes qui? J'en ai marre quoi, je manque de me faire tuer et vous aller m'emmener je ne sais où. Je veux des réponses, exigea l'intéressée.

La pauvre fille allait s'en prendre plein dans la poire, on ne parle pas à Bella comme ça sans s'en sortir indemne. J'allais avoir le droit d'assister un presque meurtre.

- Si on s'attarde, tu vas te faire tuer peut-être même torturer avant. Donc pour tes réponses, tu vas devoir attendre d'être en lieu sûr. Je te dirais tout ce que tu voudrais savoir.

Là je fus scotché, elle n'avait rien eu. Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait se faire sécher, même Eddie avait eu le droit à une Bella en mode furie. D'ailleurs j'avais flippé comme pas possible ce jour-là. Malgré les protestations houleuses de Rosalie, nous fûmes obligés d'accepter la présence de notre nouvelle invitée.

Carlisle et Esmée ne comprirent pas mieux que nous le soudain intérêt d'Ange ainsi que l'absence d'effet de ses dons sur l'humaine. Merde on ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelle. Bah plus tard.

(**POV Bella**)

Je conduisis la jeune fille dans la chambre à côté de la mienne afin d'être sûre que personne ne la touche et qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle examina les lieux et finit par s'asseoir, attendant les réponses que je lui avais promises.

- Je m'appelle Ange, commençais-je, j'ai été créée il y a plusieurs siècles par les Dieux pour assurer un équilibre dans le monde surnaturel. Ce monde est composé essentiellement de sorciers, damnés, loups garous et vampires.

- C'est ce qui m'a attaqué?

- Oui, la plupart se nourrit de sang humain. Les Cullen préfèrent le sang animal et ne touchent pas aux humains. Rares sont ceux qui le font. Me concernant, j'ai été amoureuse d'un humain qui fut tué parce que j'avais repoussé toutes les avances des autres. Mais je nous avais jeté un sort nous liant à jamais, je l'ai retrouvé comme vampire.

- Le rouquin?

- Edward en effet. Je suis désolée, tu te retrouves plonger dans cet univers et je ne peux pas faire quoique ce soit pour toi dans l'immédiat. Une fois que nos ennemis seront dissipés, tu pourras partir. Mes dons ne t'affectent pas, pour cette raison ils tueront ceux qui te cacheront.

Je la laissais digérer ces informations quelques minutes, avant de lui conseiller de ne pas rester dehors seule pour sa sécurité.

- Je t'ai vu en rêve, me dit-elle, il y avait un temple en ruine entouré par une rivière et recouvert de lierre. Tu me disais quelque chose sauf que je n'entends jamais ce que c'est. Je suis folle?

- Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

- Au fait je m'appelle Lucile.

- Et bien à plus tard Lucile, je vais voir les Cullen qui se demandent si j'ai toute ma tête.

Je sortis de la pièce anxieuse. Une humaine n'était pas censée connaître le temple du Temps; j'avais pu voir comment il lui était apparu et il était tel qu'il existait. La seule explication rationnelle qui me venait à l'esprit est qu'elle ait une imagination débordante. Moins que...

- Il faudra que je vérifie, ce n'est vraiment pas normal tout ça.

Je retrouvais mes amis qui étaient comme je l'avais prévu impatient de connaître mes raisons.

- Là tu caches quelque chose, ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas continuer à nous dissimuler des informations.

- Je peux parler, Rosalie? Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle résiste à mon sortilège, les Volturi ont désormais vent de son existence et qu'elle ne subit aucune influence contre ma magie. Que feront-ils d'après toi si je la laissais à l'extérieur? Ils l'auraient emprisonnée et torturée afin qu'elle les protège sans qu'elle sache de la manière dont elle s'y prend.

- Comment ça se fait, murmura le chef de famille?

Je me mordis les lèvres hésitant à leur confier ma théorie plus que nébuleuse. C'était la seule que j'avais.

- Il y aurait bien une possibilité, cependant je n'ai pas tous les détails pour la confirmer. Si elle est immunisée, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est quasiment une damnée. Qu'elle est un esprit plus solide dont le "corps" a continué à grandir.

Un bruit attira mon attention, je croisais le regard de Lucile qui était épouvantée. Elle avait surpris toute la conversation. Avant que je ne prononce le moindre mot, elle sortit de la pièce en courant. Je ne cherchais pas à la retenir, je me doutais qu'elle ne quitterait pas le refuge. Elle voulait réfléchir.

- Laissez-la, elle terminera par admettre que c'est la vérité.

Alice voulut protester mais je l'en dissuadée par un hochement négatif de la tête. Visiblement elle s'inquiétait de sa réaction. Je souhaitais qu'elle s'en remette au plus vite, il fallait qu'elle l'accepte.

**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde, je vous avertis que les chapitres seront plus courts. Hélas je suis surchargée par les cours, pas un jour de repos (U.U). Pitié ne me trucidez pas (lol). A vendredi, biz.**


	29. Chapter 29

**-Chapitre 28-**

(**POV Bella**)

Lucile refusa de nous adresser à nouveau la parole, suite à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il était difficile pour elle d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vivante, cela impliquait que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était faux. Sa situation par bien des aspects ressemblait à ce qui avait été la mienne. Je ne cherchais pas à la faire parler sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Alice, en revanche, tentait vainement de la sortir de sa bulle de silence.

Pendant ce temps les choses commençaient à se corser. Les Volturi avaient renforcé leurs effectifs à Forks, ayant d'une part compris que notre refuge se trouvait dans le coin et d'autre part par l'existence de Lucile. Ils tenaient à la capturer coûte que coûte afin de pouvoir me contrer, selon eux. Le point positif est que même s'ils y parvenaient, ils ne parviendraient pas à l'utiliser puisqu'elle n'avait jamais appris à s'en servir.

Pour protéger les humains de la ville et ses alentours, les damnés s'étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes de quatre. Ils pouvaient ainsi forcer les Italiens à quitter les lieux pour chasser. D'autres s'attaquaient aux camps adverses pour les faire reculer et baisser leur effectif. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus risqué, il fallait mettre en place un plan où nous finirions par avoir des morts.

Je me doutais qu'il y en aurait seulement je voulais qu'il n'en ait peu. Un moment ou un autre, je devrais aider les damnés. Or il n'était pas question de laisser ma protégée sans défense.

- Lucile, dis-je, maintenant écoute-moi. Mes paroles ont pu te blesser mais tu es en danger. Ils sont plus nombreux et déterminés à t'utiliser, tu dois accepter ce que tu es.

- Tu crois que c'est facile, peut-être? J'avais une vie pas parfaite mais j'étais heureuse et je savais qu'elle était la route que je voulais tracer. Et j'apprends que je suis morte.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger tout le temps, il y a une personne qui comptera plus que toi à mes yeux. Je l'ai déjà perdu, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi?

- Je vais t'enseigner la manière à user de tes talents afin que tu puisses leur échapper. Je ne dispose pas du temps nécessaire pour la méthode traditionnelle.

Je la vis déglutir, elle s'imaginait des scénarios où elle se retrouvait dans un état lamentable ou s'inquiétait de savoir la méthode plus rapide.

- Je vais te transmettre les connaissances par le principe du ruban doré. Ton esprit va les intégrer par un lien reliant mon bras gauche au tien. Tu ressentiras quelques picotements et un léger mal de tête, rien de plus.

- J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire.

- Tu es prête?

- J'ai le droit à un joker?

Je soupirais avant d'entamer le processus, le ruban prit plus de consistance au fur-et-à-mesure que je lui offrit mon savoir.

(**POV Aro**)

Les nouvelles étaient plus ou moins bonnes, nous étions parvenus à déterminer avec une grande facilité la ville où se terraient nos ennemis. Forks, bien sûr. Leur emplacement exact restait encore inconnu et devait être très bien protégé. Mes soldats avaient également appris par un des nouveaux nés créés qu'une jeune humaine du nom de Lucile serait immunisée contre les pouvoirs dévastateurs d'Ange. Cette information était capitale, la fille pourrait nous permettre d'affaiblir voire inhaler les attaques adverses.

- Elle ne sait pas s'en servir, avait alors déclaré ma pièce maîtresse, je ne sens pas d'aura de sa part.

Cela m'avait refroidi, elle ne servirait à rien mais il avait déclaré que Bella finirait par lui enseigner la magie. Dans le doute, il ne valait pas mieux compter dessus. Un de nos problèmes majeurs était la chasse. En effet, les damnés assuraient la sécurité des humains, nous empêchant de nous nourrir. Par roulement, les gardes allaient manger plus loin.

- Maître, annonça Jane, nous avons écumé toute la ville. Leur odeur étant partout et trop nombreuse, nous n'avons pas réussi à nous concentrer sur une seule. Nous pensons que leur cachette dispose de plusieurs entrées qu'ils doivent gardés.

- Vous n'avez rien découvert d'autres?

- Nous avons néanmoins senti une odeur répugnante dans une partie. Il s'agit d'une réserve indienne appartenant à une tribu du nom de Quileute. Après plusieurs heures d'observation, nous avons appris qu'ils se transforment en loups à volonté. Du moins certains.

Caius qui avait manqué de se faire tuer par un loup-garou cria:

- Il faut les exterminer, sur-le-champ! Oui, c'est important!

Marcus, toujours ennuyé, parla calmement:

- Pourquoi s'inquiéter de ces gens? Ils ne sont pas avec Ange et ne nous ont pas attaqués.

- Et ils pourraient les rejoindre! Autant s'en occuper!

- Eh bien, ils nous ont à un moment repéré, reprit Jane, et nous ont demandés si nous étions avec les Cullen. Apparemment ils ont passé un accord, les Cullen ne vont pas sur leur territoire et eux les laissent tranquilles.

- Qu'avez-vous répondu?

- Que non, Félix a dit qu'on venait les liquider avec leur amie Ange, qu'on n'avait pas à respecter leurs règles. Ils se sont métamorphosés et ont chargé, nous avons réussi à fuir et tuer un de leur village.

Je méditais sur son discours quand je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de les avoir attaqués. Maintenant ils allaient les aider, à coup sûr. Je serrais les poings furieux que nos ennemis soient encore plus nombreux.

- Imbéciles, ils vont les soutenir vu que vous avez tué un des leurs. Pas possible d'être aussi idiot. Qu'ils soient surveillés jour et nuit, pas d'attaque.

- Oui maître.

Elle sortit, craignant certainement ma colère. J'eus le droit à une annonce positive avec mon pion qui m'informa du décès d'un groupe de damnés. Il s'en était chargé seul et étais persuadé qu'une entrée était dissimulée dans la forêt. Ravi, je mis à exposer une stratégie afin que l'on sache ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

- Un vampire devra intégrer leur camp sans attirer trop les soupçons. Le mieux sera de faire sembler de le traquer afin qu'il gagne plus facilement leur confiance. Surtout si les Cullen le connaissent.

- Les Denali, s'étonna Marcu?

- Oui.

- Ils refuseront, rouspéta Caius. Pourquoi le feraient-ils?

J'eus un large sourire en entendant sa question, je m'y étais attendu.

- Il y a un de leur membre qui ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'elle désire. Tanya veut Edward; si on lui promet de lui laisser une fois que tout sera terminé, elle le fera.

Mes frères approuvèrent l'idée et j'en informais aussitôt la principale intéressée qui accepta sans aucune contestation mon offre. Bien trop facile à convaincre cette chère Tanya, il restait à savoir si elle réussirait sa mission avec peu d'embûches.

**Note de l'auteur: Kikou tout le monde, voilà la suite. Ne disposant pas suffisamment de temps, je pense désormais posté les samedis. J'espère que vous m'excuserai de prolonger l'attente. N'oubliez pas les reviews et bon week-end à tous. Bizous.**


	30. Chapter 30

**-Chapitre 29-**

(**POV Edward**)

Suite à une nouvelle mission "destruction vampires ennemis", nous étions sur le chemin pour rentrer à Alombria quand on entendit des bruits de course. Discrètement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la source afin de savoir ce qui se passait. On vit Tanya qui courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait face à un groupe de nouveau-nés. Sans réfléchir, Emmett alla lui prêter main forte et on le suivit.

Ceux-là étaient plus entraînés que les précédents mais nous nous en sortîmes sans soucis. Tanya nous remercia chaleureusement, soulagée de leur avoir échappée. Elle était tremblante de peur; ses pensées n'indiquaient aucune mauvaise intention, juste de la reconnaissance à notre égard.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois traquée, lui demanda Rosalie?

- Les Volturi veulent vous liquider, je ne souhaite pas votre mort alors j'ai décidé de partir. Ça ne leur a pas plu, grogna-t-elle, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer.

- Tu m'étonnes, constata ironiquement Jasper.

- Je sais où se cache une partie de leur campement, nous révéla-t-elle, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, craignant sans doute que d'autres débarquent à tout moment.

- Suis-nous, lui dit Carlisle, tu nous raconteras après.

Docilement elle fit ce qu'on lui dit en silence. Nous prîmes l'entrée de la chapelle en ruine et rejoignit Bella à la maison qui était avec une Lucile fatiguée.

- Tu ne la ménages pas, rigola le brun, pauvre petite.

- J'ai trouvé pire que les maths, se contenta de répondre Lucile, mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Qui est-elle?

- Un membre de la famille, en quelque sorte.

Tanya s'assit tranquillement dans un coin du canapé, mal à l'aise, avant de s'expliquer.

- J'ai mis du temps avant de déjouer leur vigilance, ils se doutaient que l'un des miens ou moi-même finiront par nous enfuir et vous avertir. Je ne désirais pas mettre tous les miens en danger avec ma décision, je ne leur en ai donc pas parler. Car si je devais être tuée, ils seront du coup épargner de par leur ignorance. Le problème était que je ne savais pas où chercher. Mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre les trois frères qui pensaient que votre planque devait se trouver en forêt.

- Ils pensent bien, soupira Alice.

- Je savais à peu près où chercher même si la forêt est grande. Je me disais que je finirais par croiser vous ou vos amis. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu ce qu'ils auraient des soupçons à mon sujet. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils ont pu connaître mes intentions, Aro n'a pas sondé mes pensées.

- Est-ce que tu es au courant de la mort d'un de nos groupes?

- Oui, ils en ont parlé. Mais c'est bizarre.

- En quoi?

- Eh bien, ils venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle. Or nous étions tous là, personne ne manquait.

Nous échangeâmes des regards inquiets, visiblement les Volturi dissimulaient quelque chose de louche. Rosalie déclara que c'était impossible, les damnés n'avaient pas pu mourir tous seuls comme ça.

- Elle dit la vérité, murmura Bella. Depuis quelques jours, je ressens une aura maléfique qui tente de bloquer mes pouvoirs et mes visions.

- Mais oui, s'écria Lucile, c'est ça qui m'a déconcentré durant l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Ange hocha la tête positivement tout en réfléchissant à comment connaître l'identité du coupable.

- Au fait, ajouta notre cousine, je vous ai dit dans la forêt que je connais un des emplacements de leur camp. Ils changent sans cesse d'endroits afin de se protéger. Il se trouve à Seattle dans une usine désaffectée.

On prit en note cette information que nous transmettrons plus tard aux autres. Carlisle expliqua rapidement à notre amie les règles des lieux,

elle jura qu'elle les respecterait et dit qu'elle restera toujours avec l'un d'entre nous si cela pouvait rassurer les damnés.

Personnellement je priais pour qu'elle ne me suive pas. Quoique Bella se fera un plaisir de la dégager si c'était le cas.

_Ce ne sont pas de gentilles pensées_, me souffla une voix dans ma tête.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon ange qui se retenait de sourire. Exaspéré, je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais à commenter mes réflexions.

_Bon si ça te dérange, je me tais alors. Et je ne te parle plus_, dit-elle boudeuse.

_Tu sais qu'elle a un faible pour moi? Certes je la repousserais mais elle est du genre collante avec moi. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le soit pas, pas que ça me dérange._

_Si elle tient à la vie vaut mieux qu'elle ne le fasse pas._

_Seriez-vous jalouse? J'adore quand tu me laisses voir tes pensées surtout si t'es jalouse. Mais c'est injuste que toi tu voies à tout bout de champ les miennes._

_Hum, va falloir négocier. Ça te coûtera très cher pour les lire._

_Une longue conversation en perspective avec vous mon ange? Me voilà heureux._

Nous laissâmes tout le monde pour rester un peu seuls, tous les deux.

(**POV Inconnu**)

L'aura de Lucile devenait de plus en plus forte mais impossible à localiser. Hum, Ange avait pris grand soin de me la dissimuler, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle avait ressenti ma présence malgré mes efforts. Soit je ne me retiendrais donc plus puisque de toute manière ses alliés devaient être au courant.

Pour l'instant, Tanya s'en sortait à merveille. Les Cullen n'y avaient vu que du feu, bien que Rosalie entretienne des doutes à son sujet. Bella aussi ne lui faisait pas confiance et la surveillait attentivement. La Denali leur avait dévoilé un des camps comme nous lui avions conseillée afin d'endormir leur méfiance. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant, elle était infiltrée depuis cinq jours.

Une des entrées, comme je m'en doutais, se trouvait bel et bien dans la forêt. Dans l'ancienne chapelle en ruine plus exactement.

J'informais mes maîtres de l'avancer de notre espionne ainsi que la position d'une des portes. Caius voulut qu'on attaque sur-le-champ seulement Aro craignait qu'en le faisant Tanya soit découverte. Surtout qu'on ignorait si nous arriverions à entrer.

- Patience, le piège s'esquisse tout doucement. Espérons que Tanya arrive à ses fins.

En effet elle devait tenter de convaincre les Cullen de fuir afin de se protéger, surtout Edward par ses liens avec Ange. Néanmoins j'eus une bien meilleure suggestion à faire.

- Pourquoi ne pas les capturer quand ils sont à l'extérieur?

- Humm, pourquoi pas? Qu'en pensez-vous, Marcus et Caius?

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Marcus pas intéressé.

Je me demandais si quoique ce soit l'avait déjà intéressé. Entre nous, je ne l'avais jamais vu participé activement à la mission. Enfin cela me faisait de belles jambes.

- Occupe-toi personnellement de cette tâche. Toi seul peut réussir cette mission.

- Bien mon maître.

Je les quittais afin de mettre au point ma stratégie. Il faudrait que je sache où les guetter, je pensais à surveiller l'entrée de la chapelle en espérant qu'ils n'emprunteront que ce passage. Le mieux serait qua la Denali puisse m'informer de l'emplacement des portes. Si elle arrivait à le savoir. Je lui envoyais tout de même cet ordre mentalement, en espérant qu'elle obtienne l'information souhaitée.

**Note de l'auteur: Kikou tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews et tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs favoris. Je vous remercie beaucoup et à samedi prochain. Bizous.**


	31. Chapter 31

**-Chapitre 30-**

(**POV Lucile)**

J'allais enfin à nouveau sortir, j'étais tellement heureuse que je ne tenais plus en place. Bella avait longuement protesté, contraire l'idée que je sorte mais elle était la seule à s'y opposer. Je ne comprenais pas, elle m'avait entraînée alors que craignait-elle pour moi?

Mon dernier entraînement avait consisté à tenir le plus longtemps possible face à elle. Résultat trente minutes, elle m'avait assurée que bien des personnes seraient mortes en seulement une voire moins. J'avais eu des doutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre un de ses souvenirs quand elle avait été Bloody Girl. Franchement j'étais admirative devant un tel pouvoir. Personne ne pourrait la vaincre mais elle avait coupé court mes illusions en disant qu'elle n'était pas toute puissante.

- Pourquoi diable tu ne veux pas que je sortes, lui avais-je demandé une fois que nous étions seules?

- Il est important que tout le monde le pense, même les Cullen.

J'eus un blanc, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mentir sur ses opinions.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à Tanya; il y a quelques temps elle a reçu une suggestion mentale lui demandant de révéler les passages de notre refuge. Nos ennemis savent pour celle de la chapelle.

Je sifflais de colère. Alors comme ça la blondasse nous avait trahis? Elle allait tâter ma magie pour lui en faire passer l'envie de nous vendre.

- Une minute, pourquoi tu ne fais rien? T'as une idée derrière la tête?

- Oui, seulement tu ne devras en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Edward.

En clair elle allait faire un truc qu'il va considérer comme suicidaire et ne voulait pas qu'il l'en empêche.

- Je te le promets, je ne dirais rien même s'ils insistent.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et dressa un bouclier autour de nous afin que nul ne puisse entendre notre conversation. J'écoutais attentivement son plan qui était tout bonnement génial.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien?

- Oh je ne tiens pas à mourir, Lucile. J'ai quelque chose de précieux à défendre.

- Quand commencerons-nous?

- Bientôt.

Le moment était venu de le mettre en application, nous devions faire cesser le conflit. Pensant que je partais pour ma première mission, Tanya crut bon d'informer nos adversaires que j'utiliserai l'entrée de la chapelle. En effet Ange m'avait conseillée de l'emprunter puisque les Italiens savaient que j'étais formée. Je devais également protéger les Cullen car il ne serait pas impossible qu'ils soient une cible toute choisie, autant que moi.

Ces derniers m'accompagnaient hormis Esmée et Carlisle qui se chargeaient des blessés. Le trajet se fit calmement et sans encombre nous débouchâmes des ruines. Nous avançâmes prudemment et ce fut au bout de cinq minutes que le manège débuta.

Des nouveau-nés déboulèrent de tous les côtés, les Cullen comprirent qu'il s'agissait d'un piège à notre intention. J'utilisais alors ma magie pour en repousser une partie quand une aura maléfique surgit.

- Max, cria Alice.

On m'avait parlée de lui, il avait été un ami de Bella qui se serait fait tuer par les Volturi. Apparemment ils l'avaient soigné et recruté contre la vie sauve, le lâche. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que des flammes ténébreuses se dirigeaient vers moi. Mais elles percutèrent un bouclier.

Bella.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-elle.

- Ma chère amie, comme tu m'as manqué.

Un éclair argenté fila en direction, visiblement la remarque lui avait déplu. Il se protégea du sort et ricana:

- C'est comme ça que tu me salues? Bah pourquoi pas après tout.

- Te ranger du côté de tes anciens bourreaux, curieux choix. Je te savais idiot mais là je suis épatée par ta connerie.

- Le pouvoir est mon seul objectif, je me fiche d'eux. Nous pourrions être les maîtres, toi, moi et ta protégée.

- Va au diable, crachais-je, plutôt me tuer.

C'était notre signal, elle me fit savoir qu'elle était prête tandis que Max m'envoya un autre sort que je bloquais. Ange dressa une barrière entre nous et eux.

- Partez maintenant, et suivez Lucile.

Edward était sur le point de répliquer lorsque je dis:

- Laissez-la faire, il faut avertir les autres pour défendre le refuge. Fais-lui confiance.

Ils finirent pas obéir non sans difficulté et s'énervèrent en me voyant condamner le passage.

- Tu peux nous expliquer? Elle ne pourra pas rentrer maintenant.

- Ce sont ses instructions que j'applique au pied de la lettre, Edward. Il est essentiel qu'elle se fasse capturer.

- T'es complètement folle!

- Inutile de chercher à sortir par un autre passage, nous les avons scellés toutes les deux. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

(**POV Aro**)

Nous étions en train de réfléchir stratégie quand je vis entrer Max avec une Ange enchaînée.

- Tiens, nous avons là une très jolie prise.

- Ne te fais aucune illusion, Aro. Si je ne peux me défaire de ses chaînes, je ne peux pas être tuée.

- Retire-lui Max.

- C'est son sortilège à elle, j'ai déjà essayé sans succès.

Je me retiens de ne pas laisser ma colère prendre le pas. Je regardais le damné qui m'était inutile désormais. Je m'approchais de lui en déclarant:

- Tu as accompli un travail extraordinaire, nous n'aurions pas pu réussir sans toi. Laisse-moi te récompenser comme tu le mérites.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je lui plantais une dague contenant cet étrange fluide argenté que je possédais. L'effet fut plus impressionnant que je ne le pensais. Il hurla de douleur pour s'écrouler sur le sol, mort.

- Ce sera bientôt ton tour Ange. En attendant, tu vas rester ici enchaînée à nos pieds jusqu'à l'arrivée de tes amis.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente à mes paroles, et s'assit sur les marches sans faire d'histoire. Je me délectais du fait de l'avoir ainsi, elle qui semblait si intouchable. Mes frères partirent former nos armées pour recevoir de pied ferme nos opposants.

- Quand tout sera fini ma chère Ange, je te forcerais à m'épouser. Quel plaisir à t'avoir entièrement soumise à jamais.

- J'ignorais que les vampires pouvaient dormir, les rêves c'est la nuit quand on dort.

- Profite de tes derniers instants de liberté.

Elle rigola, pas inquiète pour un sou. Soit son cher Edward passerait un très mauvais moment.

(**POV Lucile**)

- Ce n'est pas vrai, crissa le télépathe, elle n'a quand même pas fait exprès de se faire capturer?

- Si, je pourrais trouver où se terrent les trois rois grâce à son aura. Son idée est qu'un petit groupe pénètre à l'intérieur afin de distraire les Italiens jusqu'à que le reste attaque la forteresse. On zigouille tout le monde et on est content.

_Bon je reconnais que Bella prenait un sacré risque. Néanmoins le jeu en valait la chandelle._

Tanya nous rejoint ignorante de que j'allais lui réserver. Elle allait moins faire la maligne. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, je la saisis par le cou et sifflais:

- Maintenant nous avons assez rigolé traîtresse.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, tentant de se libérer ma poigne que j'avais accru par un sort. Je la poussais sur une chaise et l'y attacha magiquement.

- Pourquoi, demanda Emmett?

- C'est elle qui a dévoilé l'entrée à Max, ils entretenaient une communication mentale sur longue distance. Bella a intercepté leurs conversations et a décidé de s'en servir. Alors t'as pas quelque chose à ajouter?

- Espèce de garce, ils vont te tuer avec cette poufiasse qui se croit invincible...

Une magnifique baffe d'Edward interrompit son discours et la fit tomber au sol.

- Relax, elle va bien et s'amuse à embêter les Volturi. Elle admet qu'Aro est plus qu'ennuyant.

Il se détendit, comprenant que j'utilisais le même moyen que Max pour rester en contact avec elle. La Denali devint de plus en plus livide au fil de mes révélations. Elle était foutue, notre piège allait bientôt se refermer sur eux.

- Bon tu ne nous en veux pas si on t'abandonne? On va être terriblement occupés, et merci pour ton aide.

Elle hurla comme une malade, tellement que je jugeais nécessaire de la rendre muette. Les damnés au grand complet se réunirent pour écouter le plan qu'ils approuvèrent. Ils attaqueraient de front pendant que les Cullen et moi-même rejoindront Bella. C'était presque la fin de ce cauchemar.

**Note de l'auteur: Eh voilà, Bella n'est-elle pas un génie avec son plan? Bon un peu folle quand même. La conclusion est pour dans quelques chapitres, merci et à samedi prochain. Bizous.**


	32. Chapter 32

**-Chapitre 31-**

(**POV Lucile)**

Comme prévu les damnés s'attaquèrent à la forteresse et ses gardiens. Profitant de la diversion, nous nous sommes glissés à l'intérieur en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Alice nous indiquait si des vampires s'approchaient de notre direction tandis que je les guidais afin de retrouver Bella. Franchement les lieux n'étaient pas très bien gardés, ils auraient pu s'organiser dès le départ. Enfin on allait pas s'en plaindre, ça nous arrangeait.

Nous nous accrochâmes au plafond quand l'on sentit deux vampires ennemis qui arrivaient. Heidi et une autre femme brune. On les suivit pensant qu'elles nous mèneraient au près des trois rois. Avant qu'on soit trop près d'eux, je les attachais au mur et les empêchais de parler. Je fis signe à mes amis de me rejoindre et leur dis mentalement:

- Je vais me rendre invisible afin de mieux vous couvrir. Pendant que vous occuperez les Volturi, je détache Bella.

Ils hochèrent la tête positivement et Emmett envoya valser la porte qui percuta Démétri le traqueur. Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée fracassante. Silencieusement, je me rapprochais d'Ange qui resta sans broncher face à notre arrivée.

- Désolé, rigola le géant, je ne contrôle décidément pas ma force. Je vous en offrirais une autre.

- Tiens donc, murmura sadiquement Jane, les Cullen nous rendent visite. Par qui je commence?

Elle allait envoyer une décharge à l'extralucide mais fut projetée au pied de Caius. Bella avait retiré d'elle-même ses liens et la fixait froidement. Je cessais mon invisibilité pour me mettre à ses côtés, Aro nous regarda attentivement, réfléchissant sûrement à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Les gardes présents nous attaquèrent, appuyés par leurs nouveaux nés qui corsaient les choses. Ange les repoussait dès qu'un Cullen était en position de faiblesse. Quoique Jasper qui avait de l'expérience au niveau du combat et Edward lisant dans les pensées n'en aient vraiment besoin.

Caius le comprit et avec deux soldats l'assaillirent sans jamais la toucher. Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver tandis que j'abusais avec plaisir du privilège de les carboniser. Marcus lui ne bougea pas de son siège, se moquant de la situation, il n'en avait rien à faire. Alors que je liquidais un autre adversaire, Bella m'hurla de me téléporter. Aro venait de sortir une lame qui contenait une force mystérieuse, et avant que je ne pus le moindre geste il me la planta en pleine poitrine.

(**POV Bella**)

Sifflant de rage que Lucile soit touchée par un coup traître, je fis valser mes assaillants et en guise de punition tuais Jane, la préférée du chef italien. Comme prévu il ne le pris pas bien de perdre un de ses joyaux. Reprenant son épée, il fondit sur moi qui évitais les coups habilement. Je me fis apparaître une épée pour le contrer; à un moment je le laissais me blesser à l'épaule pour lui couper les mains.

- Comment oses-tu?

Pour faire bonne mesure, je les lui brûlais afin qu'elles ne se régénèrent pas.

- C'est fini, tu as perdu.

- Plutôt mourir.

Il courut vers moi et je dis:

- C'est toi qui vois.

Je lui tranchais la tête et son corps vola en éclats. Tous s'arrêtèrent comprenant que c'était fini, nous avions gagné. Je me précipitais auprès de Lucile qui saignait abondamment.

- Je vais te soigner, ne t'en fais pas.

J'appelais un objet que j'avais caché depuis des siècles, la fiole que je tenais sur la fresque de Blake. La dernière larme de Création. Je m'étais juré de m'en servir qu'en cas d'urgence absolue. Le moment était apparemment venu. Délicatement je retirais le bouchon et versais le liquide sur la blessure. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt sans qu'il n'y ait de marque. Lucile se releva en forme.

- Dommage qu'il soit mort, j'aurais tellement adoré lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce...

Une lumière aveuglante surgit devant nous, les Dieux venaient nous faire face. Sylphie nous détailla avant de déclarer d'une voix chantonnant.

- Tout est fini désormais. Ta mission ici est achevée, Ange.

- Attendez, demanda mon élève, dis-moi qui je suis? Pourquoi j'ai ces pouvoirs?

- Tu es morte mais ton destin n'était pas accompli, tu devais aider à affronter les Volturi et mourir suite à la blessure d'Aro. Ange n'avait pas à utiliser la fiole.

La déesse du Temps m'adressa un regard de reproche.

- Là j'en ai ma claque. Vous n'avez plus à dicter nos conduites depuis que vous avez abandonné ce monde. Vous m'avez créé pour faire le sale boulot à votre place, allant jusqu'à me ramener à la vie pour que je continue. Si vous êtes insatisfaits, prenez-vous en qu'à vous-même.

Création éclata de rire, sous nos yeux médusés, avant de dire:

- Tu t'es humanisée, le hasard ou une autre force en a décidé ainsi. Ange, je te libère de tes chaines et de ta mission. Sois heureuse ma fille.

Elle se tourna vers Lucile pour lui déclarer:

- Maintenant que tu as développé tes pouvoirs, il n'y a plus possibilité de revenir en arrière. Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie d'humaine ordinaire, au fond de toi tu le sais.

- Oui je le sais. Personne ne me reconnaitrait et je suis seule de toute façon alors acceptez ma requête. J'ai compris que le monde aura toujours besoin d'Ange, puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire parmi les vivants je veux bien accomplir cette tâche.

Création lui posa doucement la main sur sa tête, l'entourant d'une lueur rosée. Elle souffla qu'elle savait ce qu'était sa demande depuis longtemps et que tous étaient d'accord pour qu'elle prenne la relève. Sylphie annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de partir dans leur domaine, Lucile nous promit de nous rendre visite un de ses jours et les suivit.

- Bon c'est bien tout ça, rouspéta Rosalie, mais on fait quoi d'eux?

Elle désignait les Volturi restant qui hésitaient entre demeurer tranquille ou prendre leur jambe à leur cou.

- Qu'ils retournent à Volterra sans faire d'histoire. Marcus sera leur unique dirigeant, et devrait promettre que ses hommes assureront qu'aucun vampire n'enfreigne les règles.

Marcus accepta ma proposition et pour prouver sa bonne foi, Caius serait emprisonné dès leur retour en Italie ce qui ne plut pas au principal intéressé. Les autres clans partirent sans demander leur reste, craignant qu'on les élimine. Les Denali s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir soutenu leurs "cousins" qui leur pardonnèrent. Tanya quitta le clan sans donner de ses nouvelles ou dire où elle se rendait, ce qui attrista ses deux sœurs quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent un compagnon.

D'un accord commun, les Cullen et moi-même décidèrent de nous installer en Alaska. Forks n'était plus menacé et les Quileutes se chargeraient des nomades qui pourraient y passer. Avant de quitter la ville, j'ai effacé les souvenirs des habitants afin qu'ils reprennent un cours de vie normal.

- Cela va me manquer, dit Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer, lui demanda Esmée?

- La baston, pleura-t-il, plus de bagarre c'est terrible.

- Désespérant, souffla Carlisle, le venin a dû lui griller les neurones.

- Papy, retourne avec les dinosaures.

Une bonne humeur régnait dans la maison, et rien ne paraissait pouvoir ternir notre joie. Lucile avait tenu sa promesse en venant deux jours après notre installation. Elle ne semblait pas regretter le moins du monde sa décision de reprendre mon rôle. Elle disait avoir l'impression de se sentir utile et rien ne la faisait plus plaisir. J'avais du mal à comprendre moi qui avait tant voulu être libre mais j'étais heureuse pour elle.

- A quoi penses-tu mon ange?

- Je suis heureuse que tout ce soit bien terminé.

- Moi aussi même si je n'ai pas aimé ton plan qui consistait à faire semblant d'être prisonnière.

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Hum je vais peut-être t'attacher comme ça tu éviteras de recommencer. Remarque il n'y a pas de raison que tu refasses un truc pareil.

- Kidnappez-moi mon terrifiant vampire, je serais une prisonnière enchantée.

Il rit de mes paroles et me serra contre lui. Aucun doute, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de l'univers pour être avec lui.

- Depuis quelques temps j'ai envie de te demander quelque chose.

Je haussais les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Qu'avait-il à me demander?

- Je...épouse-moi Bella, je veux t'épouser.

J'ouvris la bouche abasourdie, bon on était ensemble depuis un moment et je ne devrais pas être si étonnée. Seulement je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il me le demande maintenant.

- Oui. Ça fait des siècles que je t'aime, alors oui.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, Alice sautillait de partout vibrante d'enthousiasme. Jasper était incapable de la calmer. Elle me supplia de la nommer organisatrice du mariage prétextant que ça faisait des années qu'elle rêvait de ça. Evidement on ne peut rien refuser au lutin qui se mit au boulot dès que j'ai dit oui. Malheur à moi, j'allais devoir supporter une Alice pile électrique niveau 10.

**Note de l'auteur: Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews. J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Je sais qu'elle ne suit pas l'ordre de la version originale, sauf que le principe des fanfictions c'est faire ce qu'en veut des personnages. Je reviendrais sûrement avec d'autres fictions. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois je vous posterai un résumé et un extrait d'une prochaine fiction (mais sur Harry Potter). Biz.**


	33. Chapter 33

**-Chapitre 32/ Epilogue-**

(**POV Bella)**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la bataille avec les Volturi. Depuis tout allait pour le mieux. Marcus avait tenu parole, nous avions eu le droit de voir Caius croupir dans une cellule dont il ne pourrait pas s'évader. Les damnés étaient sortis de l'ombre et s'étaient fondus parmi les humains qui ne se rappelaient plus des meurtres.

Le mariage avec Edward s'était bien passé heureusement; je crois que je n'avais jamais autant paniqué. Je sais c'est idiot parce que j'ai affronté des vampires toute seule et je stressais pour me marier. Que voulez-vous, j'ai été créée ainsi. Nous étions partis un mois loin de notre famille, surtout pour éviter Emmett qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Je revoyais de temps à autres quelques damnés ainsi que Lucile qui me cassait les pieds ces derniers temps.

En effet, en étant libérée de mes chaines j'avais reçu une certaine humanité dirons-nous. J'étais toujours immortelle mais mes émotions étaient plus...je ressentais plus les choses. C'était assez difficile à expliquer. Bref, donc Lucile m'enquiquinais pour savoir quand j'allais le dire. J'étais tombée enceinte ce qui est vraiment merveilleux et effrayant pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de famille et qui du coup panique.

J'avais attendu le jour de son anniversaire pour lui annoncer, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il avait été vraiment surpris. En même temps, il était un vampire et n'y avait jamais songé. En tout cas il fut encore plus protecteur que jamais, ce qui mit en rogne puissance dix ajouté au fait que je sois enceinte. Même Emmett évitait de faire des remarques en ma présence craignant d'en prendre pour son grade.

J'avais mis au monde une magnifique fille que nous avions appelée Elizabeth comme la mère d'Edward. C'était un vrai papa poule incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit. Ma fille restait trop avec Alice et sa moue de chien battu, cette dernière était aussi soumise que les autres. Il va s'en dire que j'en profitais pour échapper au petit lutin. Je regardais tendrement ma famille et sourit, je ne serais plus jamais seule.

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà c'est fini, snif. Mais on se rassure, j'ai bien l'intention de refaire des fictions. Bon pas toute de suite faut que j'aie de nouvelles idées. Enfin bref, mercredi sort le film.**

**Soyez sûre qu'une fan hystérique comme moi y sera forcément le jour de sortie. Je suis partie voir la partie 1 quatre fois et je ne compte pas combien de fois je l'ai regardée sur Internet. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en favori et m'ont laissé des reviews. J'avais promis de vous révéler une prochaine fiction que je ferais sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, plus précisément avec le personnage de Voldemort (je kiffe ce personnage). Je vous laisse un résumé (je ne sais pas quand je la posterais, début décembre peut-être). Biz. **

Changer l'histoire: Alors que Tom Jedusor va entamer sa cinquième année en tant que préfet de la maison Serpentard, une nouvelle élève débarque à Poudlard. Gwenaëlle Blackwell va attirer la curiosité du jeune homme par les mystères de son passé. Pourquoi une élève semble-t-elle si crainte du professeur Dumbledore et que cache-t-elle au juste? Notre cher futur mage noir va rencontrer la menace la plus sérieuse à son égard ou l'alliée qui lui manquait. Un rien peut changer l'histoire, mais en mieux ou...en pire?


End file.
